Because You are not Mine
by pijar.religia
Summary: Sebuah kasus memaksa Shinichi menunggu Ran seperti yang telah Ran lakukan untuknya. Namun, selama menunggu, Shiho terus menemaninya dengan penuh pengertian. Ketika Ran kembali, akankah ia tinggal bersama Ran, atau akankah ia menyadari kehadiran Shiho?
1. Ch 1 White Hallway

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Detective Conan. Characters are belong to Gosho Aoyama

**Part 1**

**White Hallway**

Lorong-lorong rumah sakit terasa begitu lengang. Dinding nya yang putih seolah tidak mau bersikap ramah kepada orang di sekelilingnya. Kursi-kursi yang bersandar di dinding kosong, tak seorang pun duduk di sana. Mereka semua berdiri, beberapa menatap ragu pintu ruang operasi yang berada di ujung lorong. Beberapa dari mereka tertunduk, sambil berkali-kali menghirup napas panjang.

"Kudo-kun…" ucap wanita itu dengan sangat pelan. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh bahu Shinichi dengan lembut. Mereka berdua berdiri di dekat pintu yang sedari tadi tidak kunjung terbuka. Shinichi tidak menjawab panggilan wanita di sampingnya, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan hatinya.

Melihat Shinichi yang tidak menanggapi dirinya, wanita itu melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Shinichi. Ditatapnya wajah Shinichi, lalu wajah-wajah lain yang ekspresinya hampir bahkan sama persis dengan wajah Shinichi yang dilihatnya kali ini. Semuanya, Eri, Kogoro, Agasa, bahkan para polisi yang selalu sedia bertugas. Wanita itu kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha tetap menjaga kejernihan akalnya. Dia sangat paham bahwa di saat-saat seperti ini kebanyakan orang akan merasa panik dan tidak mampu berpikir panjang. Bahkan bagi seorang Shinichi Kudo, bahkan bisa saja jika saat ini dia diberikan teka teki yang paling mudah sekali pun, dia tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya seperti biasa.

Namun, semakin lama dia berusaha untuk tenang, semakin dia merasa bahwa berpikir panjang pun tidak akan dibutuhkan pada saat-saat seperti ini.

Wanita itu kembali memandang Shinichi melalui sudut matanya dan kini dilihatnya Shinichi mengepalkan tinju kanannya erat-erat. Shinichi memejamkan matanya dan menggeretakkan giginya, seolah dia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, mungkin hampir sama dengan rasa sakit ketika tubuhnya akan mengecil atau kembali seperti semula. Tidak, bahkan lebih sakit dari itu. Dia ingat betul bagaimana semuanya terjadi. Malam yang gelap, bangunan usang yang sudah tidak terpakai, ruangan yang pengap dengan dinding dan lantai yang dingin, dan semua orang yang menjadi saksi ketegangan malam itu.

Mereka bersembunyi di balik dinding, pintu, ataupun di selasar-selasar tangga. Beberapa dari mereka tetap berada di luar gedung dan bersembunyi di tempat parkir, ataupun di balik bayang-bayang pohon. Mereka saling mencari kesempatan untuk menjatuhkan sama lain, mencari bayang-bayang musuh di balik bayang-bayang sendiri. Telinga dan mata mereka difungsikan dengan maksimal agar mereka tetap bisa melihat dan mendengar paling tidak dalam satu hari ke depan. Mereka semua memegang senjata masing-masing, entah itu revolver, pistol, rifle ataupun senapan. Sel-sel otak mereka sudah diset terhadap suara-suara mencurigakan dan segera berbalik menyerang untuk mempertahankan hidup mereka.

Namun, terkadang kewaspadaan itu justru berbalik menyerang diri sendiri.

Shinichi masih ingat bagaimana dia mendengar suara langkah dari belakang dan dia melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan saat dia berbalik.

"Ran…"

Di depannya berdiri sosok yang sudah lama dikejarnya, sosok yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat karena rasa takut. Ya, rambut perak panjang dan tubuh yang tinggi itu…Gin! Tangan kanannya memegang leher Ran, tidak, mungkin hampir mencekiknya, sementara tangan kirinya yang berbahaya itu memegang sebuah pistol yang entah sudah berapa kali menembakkan peluru untuk mencabut nyawa manusia dan diarahkan ke pelipis Ran. Shinichi melihat tangan Ran yang diikat dengan tali. Dia bisa melihat bekas gesekan tali yang membuat pergelangan tangannya lecet dan berdarah walaupun tidak parah. Melihat semua itu, Shinichi merasakan darahnya mendidih dan bergejolak. Ingin rasanya dia segera menembakkan pistol yang ada di tangannya ke arah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang berdiri di depannya itu, jika dia tidak ingat tentang mulut pistol yang menempel di pelipis teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Lepaskan dia, Gin…" ucap Shinichi dengan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar karena menahan amarah. _Tenang, Shinichi, jangan sampai melakukan hal yang sembrono…_

"Heh, kalau aku melepaskannya sekarang, kenapa aku harus susah-susah mencari dan menangkapnya?" jawab Gin dengan nada dinginnya yang seperti biasa.

"Shin-ukh!" Gin mempererat cengkeramannya pada leher Ran.

"Jangan sakiti Ran!" teriak Shinichi berlari ke depan beberapa langkah.

"Eits, maju beberapa langkah lagi, kau akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kekasihmu ini," Gin menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan menekan mulut pistol ke pelipis Ran.

_Ran!_

"Apa yang kau inginkan!?" teriak Shinichi.

"Hei, tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Mudah saja, tarik mundur semua orang yang kau bawa ke sini dan kita selesaikan ini semua dengan baik-baik. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak suka cara pengecut dengan lari seperti itu."

"Sejak awal kalian memang sudah menggunakan cara pengecut, lalu kenapa harus malu menggunakannya sekarang?"

"Sebaiknya kau jaga kata-katamu kalau kau masih ingin bertemu dengan teman wanitamu ini. Nah, sekarang jatuhkan pistolmu," perintah Gin dengan senyum yang mengerikan. Shinichi belum bergerak, dia masih terus menatap mata Gin dengan penuh kebencian.

"Jatuhkan pistolmu!" bentak Gin. Akhirnya Shinichi menurunkan tangannya dan melepaskan pistol di tangannya.

"Sekarang ambil transceiver yang ada di kantong bajumu itu, dan katakan kepada semua orang untuk mundur."

"Jangan, Shinichi…" rintih Ran dari balik cengkeraman Gin.

"Cepat!"

Perlahan tangan Shinichi meraih saku blazer hitamnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah transceiver dari dalamnya. Didekatkannya transceiver itu ke mulutnya dan ditekannya sebuah tombol.

"Di sini Shinchi, penggantian rencana…" ucap Shinchi dengan suara pelan.

Gin tersenyum lebar.

"Tarik semua—"

DOR!!

Sebuah pistol terlempar dan darah menetes di atas lantai.

"Lari, RAN!" teriak Shinichi. Ran yang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, menyadari bahwa orang yang sedari tadi menahannya kini telah tertunduk dengan memegang sebelah tangannya yang berdarah, segera berlari menjauh dari tempat yang hampir menjadi tempat terakhirnya itu.

"Bocah detektif sialan…" geramnya sambil terus memegang tangan kirinya yang kini telah mengeluarkan darah sangat banyak.

"—Kuulangi, tarik semua anggota mereka, jangan biarkan satu pun tersisa!!" tegas Shinichi lalu mematikan dan memasukkan kembali transceivernya ke dalam saku.

"Huh, tidak kusangka kau bisa bergerak secepat itu…" kini Gin berusaha menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Tangannya masih terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Ya, aku berlatih keras untuk berjaga-jaga jika situasi seperti tadi terjadi."

"Hoo, jadi kau sudah memperkirakan semua hal yang kemungkinan besar akan terjadi?"

"Daripada membahas itu, lebih baik kau menyerah Gin. Aku yakin, semua rekan-rekanmu sudah diamankan di bawah…"

"Jangan mengabaikan perkataanku. Walau sehebat apa pun kau bukanlah Tuhan yang dapat memprediksi semua hal.."

"Heh?"

"—Mati..!"

"KUDO-KUN!!"

DOR!!!

**To be Continued**


	2. Ch 2 Astonishment

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Detective Conan. Characters are belong to Gosho Aoyama

**Part 2**

**Astonishment**

"KUDO-KUN!!"

DOR!!

Suara pistol itu membuat Shinichi tersentak dan ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh ke samping dengan keras karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya, tetapi…tidak, dia tidak merasakan apa pun! Tubuhnya tidak terasa sakit sama sekali, kecuali rasa sakit karena terjatuh. Tapi, bukan itu! Dia tidak merasakan rasa sakit sebagaimana seseorang yang tertembak peluru pistol. Dia malah merasakan sesuatu yang menimpa dan menahan tubuhnya. Shinichi membuka matanya dengan cepat, dan dia melihat warna cokelat kemerahan yang familiar di matanya. Diingatnya lagi suara yang memanggilnya tadi. _Suara itu…_

"Haibara…" Shinichi meraih kedua lengan atas temannya itu tanpa beranjak duduk sedikit pun. Dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya karena kejadian yang terjadi dengan begitu cepatnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang," wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. "…panggil aku Shiho." Shinichi melihat senyuman yang lemah di depan wajahnya.

Baru saja Shinichi mengambil posisi duduk dan mendorong Shiho dari atas tubuhnya, sebuah suara 'klik' terdengar dari balik kepala Shiho. Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat orang yang telah menembakkan peluru pistol itu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Vodka!?"

"Cukup untuk semua adegan lovey-dovey ini…Sherry, aku tak menyangka kau akan melempar tubuhmu untuk menyelamatkan bocah detektif ini. Di mana kau saat itu? Aku tidak melihatmu sama sekali," ucap Vodka masih mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Shiho.

"Heh, aku hanya kebetulan berada di luar ruangan saat aku melihatmu dari balik cermin yang ada di sudut ruangan sana. Aku melihatmu dengan pistol di tangan yang kau arahkan ke kepala Kudo…untunglah cermin itu cukup besar sehingga aku bisa melihat semuanya dengan cukup jelas," jawab Shiho dengan nada dinginnya seperti biasa sebelum akhirnya merintih pelan dan memegan lengan kanannya. Shinichi yang menyadari itu segera melempar pandangannya ke lengan Shiho. Di lihatnya blazer cokelat yang dikenakan Shiho telah berlubang dan mengeluarkan darah dari dalamnya. Dia baru sadar bahwa tangannya yang tadi menahan lengan Shiho juga telah merah terkena darahnya yang segar.

"Haibara, kau…" Shinichi melonggarkan genggamannya pada lengan Shiho, tidak bermaksud untuk membuatnya merasa lebih sakit.

"Ternyata tembakanku tidak sepenuhnya sia-sia," Vodka berkata dengan nada mengejek. Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan melihat wajah Vodka yang benar-benar membuatnya muak.

"Vodka, seharusnya kau bisa melobangi kepala wanita pengkhianat itu," sebuah suara mendekat dari belakang Shinichi diikuti dengan suara langkah dari sepatu berhak rendah yang biasa dipakainya. Shinichi menoleh dan melihat Gin berjalan mendekatinya.

"Maaf, Kak, karena sejak awal wanita ini bukanlah target peluruku."

"Tidak masalah, karena aku lah—" Gin mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Shinichi dan tersenyum sinis, "—yang akan melobangi kepalanya dan kepala detektif ingusan ini."

Gin menarik pelatuk pistolnya dengan pelan, seolah dia sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Situasi saat dia bisa melihat dengan jelas ketakutan dan kebencian yang ada di dalam mata orang-orang yang akan segera ia cabut nyawanya. Dia merasakan kesenangan dari dalam hatinya, hingga rasanya ia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ya, walaupun ini adalah orang-orang terakhir yang akan dibunuhnya, bagi dia itu bukanlah suatu masalah. Dia adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa yang bisa menggantikan kematian dengan kesenangan pribadi, walaupun itu berarti dia juga harus ikut mati.

Shinichi menggenggam kedua lengan wanita yang duduk di depannya dengan erat. Ditariknya tubuh teman seperjuangannya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Namun, kedua matanya masih terus menatap Gin, menatapnya dengan penuh kemarahan juga kebingungan. Dia sadar bahwa dia sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi. Terperangkap di keadaan seperti ini membuatnya merasa sangat kesal. Seandainya dia bisa meraih pistol yang ada di sampingnya dan menembakkannya ke arah Gin yang posisinya lebih dekat dengannya dibandingkan Vodka, tentu semuanya akan menjadi mudah. Tapi, tidak dengan sebuah mulut pistol yang menempel di balik kepala Shiho. Dia yakin, saat dia baru akan meraih pistol itu, maka saat itu nyawa wanita yang ada di pelukannya ini akan melayang, walau secepat apa pun gerakannya.

Shinichi memejamkan mata dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia benci saat tahu bahwa dia akan kalah, namun dia lebih membenci keadaan saat orang lain juga harus ikut terluka karena dirinya. _Ran, Haibara, seandainya…_

DOR!!

Dia bisa menebaknya, suara itu bukan berasal dari belakang kepalanya, namun dari balik tubuh wanita di depannya dan dia bisa merasakan tubuh di dalam pelukannya telah melemah.

_Giliranku…_

Namun, dia tidak merasakan apa pun. Sebaliknya, dia malah mendengarkan suara sesuatu terjatuh. Shinichi segera membuka matanya, memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan dilihatnya Vodka telah terjatuh dengan satu luka tembak tepat di kepalanya. Shinichi segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Shiho yang telah memejamkan matanya. Diraihnya sebelah pergelangan tangannya dan dia masih bisa merasakan denyut nadi dari baliknya.

_Siapa!?_

"Siapa di sana!?" Gin berteriak. Di arahkannya pistolnya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mencari-cari sosok yang telah menjatuhkan partner kerjanya yang setia itu.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah perlahan yang semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas. Shinichi dan Gin sama-sama menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang ada di ujung ruangan itu dan seseorang yang tak pernah mereka kira pun muncul.

"Kau…" bisik Shinichi.

"—Vermouth?" Gin menyebut nama itu dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar. Vermouth dengan setelan hitam yang menempel ketat di tubuhnya tersenyum pelan. Sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah pistol. Dan di belakangnya, Shinichi dan Gin dapat melihat seseorang yang baru saja meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ran!" Shinichi memanggil gadis itu dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Shinichi!" Ran segera berlari mendekati Shinichi, meninggalkan sosok Vermouth di belakang.

"A, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan, Ran?! Kenapa wanita itu ada di sini bersamamu?!" tanya Shinichi bertubi-tubi dengan wajah yang sangat cemas.

"A-aku bertemu dengannya saat aku berusaha melarikan diri. Dia memintaku untuk membawanya ke tempatmu berada…aku tidak bisa lari karena dia mengancamku dengan pistolnya," jelas Ran dengan suara yang bergetar. Shinichi menatap Ran lekat-lekat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Maaf, Angel," Vermouth berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan dan berhenti tepat di samping Ran yang telah berlutut di dekat Shinichi. "Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu, karena jika tidak begitu kau tidak akan membawaku ke sini."

Vermouth menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok yang ada di dalam pelukan Shinichi. "Berterimakasihlah, Cool Guy…paling tidak aku telah menyelamatkan nyawa Sherry."

"—Vermouth, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gin dengan ekspresinya yang dingin, walau kedua matanya dengan jelas menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan. Dia menurunkan tangannya yang memegang pistol. "Sepertinya kau mulai tidak waras…"

"Sejak awal kita berdua memang tidak waras, Gin," jawab Vermouth. "Lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang waras di dunia ini."

"Apa maksudmu melakukan semua ini? Tiba-tiba muncul dan membunuh Vodka…apa yang ada di kepalamu yang penuh dengan rahasia itu?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan, karena aku adalah orang yang tahu balas budi," Vermouth kembali maju beberapa langkah. Angin malam yang melewati bingkai-bingkai jendela yang tidak memiliki kaca itu, meniup rambut pirangnya yang halus dan indah. "Waktu kita sudah habis, Gin. Aku rasa sudah saatnya semua ini diakhiri."

"Apa maumu?" tanya Gin menahan rasa geramnya. Dia sudah muak dengan kelakuan wanita yang penuh rahasia ini.

"Begini saja," Vermouth mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku setelan hitamnya, sebuah sapu tangan yang sudah terlihat usang.

"Itu!" Ran berseru, melihat sesuatu yang familiar baginya yang dipegang oleh Vermouth.

"Maaf, Angel, kupinjam sebentar—," ucapnya tanpa menolehkan kepala. "—Akan kukembalikan jika semuanya sudah selesai."

"Satu lawan satu," ucap Vermouth dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. "Saat sapu tangan ini menyentuh lantai, saat itulah kita menembak. Bagaimana? Adil, bukan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu," Gin mengangkat pistolnya diikuti Vermouth yang melepaskan sapu tangan itu dari ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Satu-,"

"Tapi, jika itu keinginanmu…"

"—Dua,"

"…Aku akan melayaninya dengan senang hati," Gin tersenyum lebar.

"—Tiga!"

"…Vermouth!"

**To be Continued**

**Writer's Note: **Aah, chapter 2 selesai juga…tapi entah kenapa theme nya jadi menyimpang gini..malah jadi ke action, hahaha XD

Semoga chapter 3 akan lebih banyak romance nya..akan diusahakan :gomenne:

Sebenarnya sempat bingung, apakah ingin memunculkan Vermouth atau Akai di tengah-tengah cerita. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, emosinya akan lebih terbawa kalau Vermouth yang dikeluarkan. Jadi, begitulah ceritanya.

Selain itu, di baris akhir ingin ditambahkan kata DOR! lagi, tapi tidak jadi. Dua chapter berturut-turut diakhiri dengan kata DOR! sepertinya akan mengerikan XD

Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca, Review nya ditunggu..arigatou gozaimasu~


	3. Ch 3 Understanding

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Detective Conan. Characters are belong to Gosho Aoyama

**Part 3**

**Understanding**

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Vermouth sambil mendekati ketiga orang yang terduduk diam di ruangan itu.

"A-aku baik –baik saja," jawab Ran sambil memegangi kedua pergelangan tangannya yang lecet. "Hanya lecet sedikit…tapi kalau Shinichi dan—," Ran tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia memperhatikan Shinichi yang masih diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Vermouth barusan.

"Cool guy?" Vermouth mengalihkan perhatiannya ke detektif muda yang masih memandangi sesosok tubuh yang terbaring beberapa meter darinya. Sepertinya pemuda itu masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bagaimana semua hal terjadi hanya dalam waktu singkat dan tidak dapat diprediksi, termasuk kematian seseorang yang selama ini selalu menghantui nyawanya dan banyak orang. Ya, lelaki berambut perak itu terbaring di sana dengan sebuah pistol yang masih setia menemaninya hingga akhir di tangan kirinya yang kini sudah tidak mampu bergerak lagi. Darah segar mengalir dari dada kirinya dan merubah sebagian rambut peraknya yang indah itu menjadi berwarna merah. "Hey, Cool guy, are you and that girl alright?"

Shinichi tersadar dari lamunannya dan menemukan Vermouth memegang sebuah pistol yang menempel di dahinya.

"Kau berencana menghabisi semua orang yang ada di sini?" tanya Shinichi berusaha tetap tenang. Vermouth tersenyum mendengar tanggapan Shinichi dan menjauhkan pistol itu darinya.

"Tenang saja," Vermouth menyimpan pistol itu di sarung yang ditempelkan di pinggangnya. "Aku tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk membuat kalian menyusul Gin. Lagipula, aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, aku orang yang tahu balas budi."

"Tapi, kenapa…?" Ran bertanyadengan ragu-ragu. "Kenapa kau membunuh rekanmu sendiri?"

"Dia bukan rekanku," jawab Vermouth dingin. "Sejak awal kami hanya berada di dunia yang sama. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk membiarkannya hidup atau pun mati, namun aku tidak bisa diam saja melihatnya mengancam kehidupan orang yang pernah menyelamatkanku."

"Hanya itu saja? Kau yakin kau tidak memiliki niat yang lain?" tanya Shinichi menatap mata Vermouth dengan tajam.

"Itu hakmu untuk percaya atau tidak. Tapi, sejak awal aku memang tidak suka dengan cara Gin yang terlalu kasar. Lagipula dia selalu meragukan tindakanku yang dia katakan serba rahasia."

"Tapi, dengan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ini, bukannya tidak mungkin kau juga akan dibunuh oleh pihak organisasi bukan?"

"Aku melakukan semua hal dengan sangat sadar dan penuh perhitungan, kau harus tahu itu. Selain itu, aku tidak berniat untuk mati dan menanggung semuanya sendirian. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang rela mati untuk melindungi organisasi yang sudah hampir jatuh ini."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shinichi tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Vermouth.

"Cepat atau lambat, organisasi ini akan segera jatuh dan tidak akan ada satu pihak pun yang akan melindungi organisasi berbahaya seperti ini. Semua kegiatan kami akan dihentikan perlahan-lahan atau secara langsung dan aku yakin kekuatan yang selama ini kami bangun tidak akan ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan seluruh kekuatan yang akan melawan kami. Itulah mengapa aku berpikir tidak ada alasan untuk mempertahankannya lebih lama lagi."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pimpinan kalian?" Shinichi kembali bertanya dengan nada ragu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Jika orang-orang kepercayaannya sudah tidak mampu berkutik lagi, maka dia pun tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Dia hanyalah orang tua yang lemah dan tidak berdaya, walau kuakui dia punya suatu kekuatan yang membuat banyak orang bisa tunduk kepadanya, termasuk aku. Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong," Vermouth mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah wanita yang ada di dalam pelukan Shinichi. "Bagaimana dengan Sherry? Dia tidak mati, bukan?"

"Tenang saja," tubuh di dalam pelukan Shinichi itu tiba-tiba menjawab. "Aku cukup keras kepala untuk menyerah dan mati begitu saja." Mendengar suaranya, serentak ketiga orang itu menolehkan kepala mereka.

"Hoo," Vermouth bergumam sambil tersenyum tipis. "Berterimakasihlah padaku karena kepalamu tidak jadi berlubang."

"Tentu saja, aku akan mengatakannya dalam keadaan yang lebih normal dari sekarang," Shiho menjawab dengan senyum yang penuh rasa kelegaan sambil berusaha menopang dirinya sendiri dari dalam pelukan Shinichi. "…Ya, saat semuanya—,"

"SHARON, AWAS!!!"

Vermouth merasakan seseorang mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang dengan sangat keras diikuti dengan sebuah suara tembakan. Ia menutup kedua matanya, lalu tubuhnya dan tubuh orang yang mendorongnya terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang. Merasakan sakit pada punggungnya, Vermouth segera membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang telah terbaring di atas tubuhnya. Darah orang itu mengalir dan membasahi setelan hitam yang dipakainya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Vermouth segera mengambil pistol yang tersimpan di saku pinggangnya dan mengarahkannya ke kepala berambut perak yang kini sedang memegang pistol dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, membuat semua orang yang berada di tempat itu segera berlari mendekati seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari dalamnya. Sebuah kereta dorong dikeluarkan dan didorong keluar oleh dua orang perawat. Eri, Kogoro, Miwako mengikuti kereta itu sambil terus memandang wajah yang terbaring di sana. Shinichi yang sedari tadi hanya tertunduk sambil bersender pada dinding di dekat pintu ruang operasi memutuskan untuk memastikan semuanya kepada dokter yang kini sedang berdiri di depannya terlebih dahulu.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?" Shinichi bertanya, berusaha agar tetap tenang.

"Kudo-san, pelurunya ditembakkan ke punggung sebelah kiri dan mengenai jantung. Kami sudah mengeluarkan pelurunya dan melakukan operasi untuk menutup luka yang ada di jantungnya. Namun, keadaannya sangat kritis dan dia kehilangan banyak darah. Kami sudah berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya. Tetapi, hingga saat ini dia belum di dalam kondisi aman dan harus selalu dipantau kondisinya. Walaupun kemungkinannya untuk selamat sangat kecil, tapi kami akan terus berusaha."

"Sebesar apa kemungkinannya untuk selamat dan kembali normal?" Shinichi tidak ingin bertanya 'sekecil apa' karena dia tidak ingin bersikap pesimis di saat-saat seperti.

"Jika dilihat dari kondisi medis, kemungkinannya hanya sekitar duapuluh hingga tigapuluh persen. Sekarang ini semuanya tergantung dengan keinginan pasien sendiri untuk terus bertahan." Jawaban dokter itu membuatnya tersentak. _Tigapuluh persen!?_

"Dokter, tidak adakah yang bisa dilakukan?" Shinichi kembali bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Kudo-san, pelurunya mengenai katup jantung dan membuat darah bersih serta darah kotor tercampur. Pada keadaan seperti ini, biasanya seseorang tidak akan bertahan lama dan bisa saja segera meninggal saat belum sempat dibawa ke rumah sakit. Namun, dia bisa bertahan hingga sekarang saja sudah sangat bagus. Pihak dokter akan selalu memantaunya dan memberikan perawatan terbaik untuknya, karena itu kami memohon kepercayaan Anda," dokter itu menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. Dia sudah sangat terbiasa menangani rekan para pasien yang memiliki kekhawatiran sangat besar.

Shinichi terdiam sesaat. Dia berusaha mencerna semua perkataan dokter itu kepadanya. Namun, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat sulit berpikir. Seolah-olah semua perkataan yang masuk ke dalam telinganya terpantul kembali dan tidak bisa masuk ke dalam otaknya yang biasanya sangat dia andalkan. Dia lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menatap kedua mata dokter itu, berusaha untuk menampakkan rasa percaya dari dalamnya.

_Aku akan menanyainya lagi setelah aku merasa lebih tenang…_

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mohon bantuannya," Shinichi berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dokter itu membalas dengan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada wanita yang berdiri di samping Shinichi sejak tadi. Dokter itu memperhatikan perban yang membalut lengan kanannya.

"Bagaimana dengan luka Anda, Miyano-san?" tanya dokter itu sambil tersenyum.

Wanita yang dipanggil Miyano itu balas tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ah, sudah terasa lebih baik. Tidak ada masalah, walau mungkin aku akan kesulitan untuk memegang barang dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya."

"Syukurlah…kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," dokter itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu meninggalkan Shinichi dan Shiho. Shiho membalasnya dengan senyuman pelan lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pemuda di sampingnya setelah dokter itu sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Kau tidak ingin melihatnya?" tanya Shiho dengan hati-hati, berusaha tidak membuat Shinichi merasa lebih khawatir lagi. Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Nanti saja, biarkan paman dan bibi menemaninya terlebih dahulu. Kurasa mereka lebih khawatir dibandingkan aku. Lagipula, ada sesuatu yang masih ingin kukerjakan," Shinichi menjawab tanpa melihat wajah Shiho sedikit pun. Dia beranjak meninggalkan Shiho dengan langkah perlahan.

"Kudo-kun…"

"Kau juga istirahatlah," Shinichi berkata tanpa menoleh. "Aku tidak ingin profesor mengkhawatirkanmu lebih dari ini." Shinichi kembali berjalan tanpa berbalik sedikit pun. Shiho hanya memandangi punggung lebar yang terasa dingin itu dengan perasaan cemas. Dia bisa melihat kecemasan dan kekhawatiran dari suaranya yang dingin dan terdengar sombong seperti biasa. Dia juga bisa melihat ketidakberdayaan dan penyesalan di kedua matanya yang sayup-sayup selalu memandang dengan tatapan kosong. Bagaimana rasa sakit seseorang dapat membuat orang lain merasa begitu menderita, bagaimana ketidakberdayaan seseorang membuat orang lain tidak dapat lagi berpikir dengan jernih. Apakah itu yang ada di pikiran Shinichi sekarang? Jika itu yang dipikirkan dan dirasakannya, maka ia sulit untuk memahaminya karena dia tidak pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Dia juga akan kesulitan untuk membantu Shinichi menenangkan pikirannya karena dia sendiri tidak mengerti seperti apa kegalauan itu. Dia tidak akan bisa membantunya, kecuali jika dia boleh menyamakan keadaan ini dengan saat ia kehilangan kakaknya untuk selama-lamanya…

**To be Continued**


	4. Ch 4 Guilt

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. Characters belong to Gosho Aoyama**

**Part 4**

**Guilt**

Wanita berambut cokelat kemerahan itu berjalan di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Udara di sekitarnya terasa dingin. Tentu saja, ini sudah memasuki awal musim dingin dan dia tidak mengenakan sweaternya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat uap napasnya sendiri. Ia berusaha menghangatkan dirinya dengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan mempercepat langkahnya. Ya, dia tidak sempat mengambil baju hangatnya karena terburu-buru keluar dari kamar tempat dia dirawat saat dia tersadar dan menemukan detektif Sato bersamanya.

"…_Detektif Sato?" Shiho berkata dengan suaranya yang masih lemah._

"_Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar," wanita berusia awal duapuluhan itu tersenyum lega._

"_Ini…" Shiho memandangi langit-langit putih ruangan itu dan menyadari sesuatu yang membelit lengan kanannya. "…di rumah sakit?"_

_Detektif Sato mengangguk pelan. "Kau tertembak dan tidak sadarkan diri. Untungnya, kau tidak terluka parah."_

"_Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Kudo-kun? Mouri-san?" dia tiba-tiba teringat dengan suara tembakan yang membuat Vermouth dan Ran terlempar beberapa jauh ke belakang. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sato terlihat berpikir sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya._

"_Kudo-kun baik-baik saja…tapi Ran…" suaranya tertahan karena tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan jawabannya. Shiho terkejut mendengar jawaban itu, kedua matanya terbuka lebar dan kedua belah bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Dia kembali teringat dengan tembakan itu. Ya, tembakan itu ditujukan oleh Gin ke arah Vermouth, namun Ran menyadarinya dan melempar dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan Vermouth. Shiho merasa dirinya sangat tidak berguna karena telah membiarkan orang luar yang tidak terlibat apa pun menjadi korban dalam kejadian ini. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat._

"_Di mana mereka sekarang?" tanya Shiho sambil menatap mata detektif wanita itu lekat-lekat._

"_Kudo-kun dan yang lain sedang menunggui Ran di depan ruang operasi. Aku diminta untuk—," belum sempat Sato melanjutkan perkataannya, Shiho sudah beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju pintu di ruangan itu._

"_Miyano-san!" seru Sato berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kau mau pergi ke mana?" Sato bergegas mendekati Shiho yang sudah membuka pintu itu dan meraih sebelah tangannya dengan cepat._

"_Ruang operasi, aku tidak bisa diam saja di sini," jawabnya dingin sambil menepiskan tangan Sato yang memegang lengannya. Sato tersentak kaget dan tidak bisa menjawab apa pun. Shiho segera meninggalkan kamar rawatnya dan melangkah cepat menuju ruang operasi. Dia tidak bisa diam saja membiarkan wanita itu terluka apalagi mati. Sudah cukup baginya mengacaukan kehidupan banyak orang, dan dia tidak ingin mengacaukan lebih banyak hal lagi. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang tidak bersalah mati…dan dia tidak bisa membiarkan Kudo kehilangan hal penting di dalam hidupnya untuk kedua kalinya…_

Shiho berhenti tepat di depan pintu ruang ICU sambil masih merapatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja kembali ke kamarnya sebentar untuk mengambil baju hangat miliknya sebab sejak awal dia bukanlah orang yang tahan dengan suhu rendah seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa, kedua kakinya menuntun langkahnya menuju tempat ini. Dia ingin memastikan semuanya dan dia merasa bisa mengabaikan rasa dingin ini untuk beberapa saat.

Ia meraih kenop pintu dengan perlahan. Kenop pintu itu terasa lebih dingin dibandingkan dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya. Sesaat dia ragu untuk memutar kenop pintu itu dan hanya tertunduk diam. Beberapa perawat yang berjalan di koridor rumah sakit memperhatikannya dengan pandangan heran karena ia tidak kunjung bergerak dari situ. Dia memejamkan matanya dan wajah Shinichi yang penuh penyesalan dan ketakutan muncul di dalam benaknya. Dia tidak pernah melihat wajah itu sebelumnya, wajah yang dingin dan pandangan yang kosong seolah-olah dia tidak lagi memiliki akal sehatnya.

Kenop pintu itu diputar dan pintu pun terbuka perlahan. Dari balik pintu yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya itu, Shiho sudah bisa melihat Ran yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Namun, dia tidak bisa melihat orang lain yang berada di ruangan itu. Ia pun mendorong pintu itu perlahan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara, dan kali ini dia melihat semuanya dengan lebih jelas. Ia melihat pengacara Eri yang sedang memegang sebelah tangan anaknya dengan erat sambil terus-terusan menangis. Kacamatanya telah berembun karena air mata yang menggenang. Wajahnya yang biasa terlihat dingin dan keras, kini terlihat begitu rapuh dan menyedihkan. Di belakangnya, Detektif Kogoro berdiri sambil memegang kedua bahu istrinya. Berkali-kali ia berusaha menenangkan istrinya dengan membelai pelan pundaknya ataupun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga istrinya. Eri yang kacau karena melihat keadaan putrinya yang tidak berdaya, seolah tidak menghiraukan usaha suaminya yang berusaha menenangkannya, terus menerus memanggil nama Ran dengan suaranya yang mulai serak karena menangis seperti kaset rusak.

Shiho menarik napas dalam-dalam, memberanikan diri untuk memasuki kamar itu. Kogoro dan Eri menoleh, menatap wajah yang terlihat asing sekaligus familiar bagi mereka.

"Maaf," ucap Shiho dengan suara yang hampir tercekat. "…aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Mouri-san."

"Kau…," ucap Kogoro dengan nada ragu.

"Maaf, aku belum pernah memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya dengan benar…aku Shiho Miyano…"

"Kau detektif kepolisian?" tanya Eri. Ia menghapus air mata yang telah membasahi pipinya dan melepaskan kacamatanya, berusaha untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah wanita muda yang berdiri di ujung ruangan itu.

"Bukan…bisa dibilang aku adalah rekan Kudo dalam menyelidiki kasus yang sama."

"Jadi kau tahu mengenai organisasi itu? Kau tahu tentang orang yang melukai Ran?" tanya Kogoro dengan suara yang mulai meninggi. Shiho mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, tolong beritahu kami!" pinta Eri sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Apa yang sebenarnya telah menimpa Ran?"

Shiho menarik napas pelan dan menatap kedua mata orang tua yang terlihat sangat cemas itu. "Aku takut belum bisa memberitahukan semuanya sekarang. Masih banyak hal yang belum pasti dan aku tidak ingin melibatkan lebih banyak orang lagi."

"Kau bisa bicara begitu sementara anak kami berada di ambang kematian!?" bentak Kogoro. Eri menahan suaminya yang sudah hampir maju beberapa langkah.

"Apa yang terjadi pada putri anda juga merupakan tanggung jawab saya. Saya masih belum mendapatkan berita apakah organisasi itu sudah dijatuhkan atau belum, karena itu saya tidak berani mengambil resiko memberi tahu kalian dan menambah daftar orang yang harus dimusnahkan oleh mereka. Saat semuanya berakhir, saya pasti akan menjelaskan semuanya," jelas Shiho berusaha meyakinkan kedua orang itu. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku ke sini hanya ingin melihat keadaan Mouri-san."

Eri mengalihkan pandangan ke arah putrinya yang belum juga siuman. "Kau mengenal putri kami?"

"Ya…kurang lebih…dia mirip dengan…kakakku…" Shiho menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kakak?" tanya Kogoro.

"Ya, kakakku…dia juga dibunuh oleh organisasi itu," jawab Shiho sambil maju beberapa langkah. Dia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur tempat Ran berbaring. Eri dan Kogoro bergeser beberapa langkah. Kini mereka bertiga berdiri berdampingan. "Mouri-san sangat mirip dengan kakakku…karena itu aku tidak ingin hal yang sama terjadi padanya."

"Miyano-sa—,"

"RAN!!" terdengar suara seorang wanita memasuki ruangan itu dan ketiga orang itu pun menemukan Sonoko sudah berada di dalam sambil berlari menuju tempat Ran berbaring.

"Sonoko…" ucap Eri dengan suara tercekat karena sedikit terkejut. Shiho mundur beberapa langkah, memberikan ruang untuk gadis itu berdiri di samping tempat tidur Ran.

"Ran, Ran, Ran!!" panggil Sonoko berkali-kali sambil memegangi kedua bahu Ran. "Ran, bangun, Ran! Kumohon bangunlah!"

"Sonoko-san…"

Sonoko mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Eri yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang kembali berair. "Bibi, apa yang terjadi dengan Ran!? Kenapa dia tidak menjawabku!?"

Eri berjalan mendekati Sonoko dan meraih kedua bahunya yang gemetar lalu mengusapnya perlahan. "Tenanglah, Sonoko…Ran hanya belum sadarkan diri, dia akan segera bangun, tenanglah…"

"Mana bisa aku tenang!! Ran adalah teman terbaik yang aku miliki selama ini, kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya…!" mata Sonoko menemukan sesosok wanita yang terlihat asing di dekatnya.

"Kau…siapa kau?" tanya Sonoko dengan mata nanar. Kekalutan terpancar jelas dari dalam matanya.

"Aku—,"

"Aku tahu! Kau yang membuat Ran menjadi seperti ini 'kan? Iya 'kan!?" Sonoko meraih leher baju Shiho yang tidak berkerah dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menatap kedua mata wanita yang lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter darinya itu dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Sonoko, tenanglah!" Kogoro berusaha menenangkan gadis itu sambil berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya yang menarik baju Shiho. "Miyano-san bukanlah orang yang telah melukai Ran! Dia ke sini hanya menjenguk Ran!"

Sonoko membiarkan kedua tangannya yang kini telah diraih oleh Kogoro namun kedua matanya yang telah merah karena menangis tetap menatap Shiho dengan tajam.

"Lalu, siapa? Kalau bukan wanita ini, lalu siapa? Kenapa orang asing ini ada di sini??" Sonoko berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kogoro. Kini dia mendekati Eri dan memegang kedua lengan wanita yang berusia akhir tigapuluhan itu. "Bibi, siapa yang telah melukai Ran?? Aku akan mencarinya dan membuatnya mengalami hal yang sama dengan Ran!"

Mendengar ucapan Sonoko, Eri tidak sanggup menjawab apa pun. Dia hanya bisa melihat wajah itu dengan matanya yang telah kembali basah. Wajah di depannya itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan, matanya telah basah dan pipinya telah sembap oleh air mata. Tangannya terus menerus menarik lengan bajunya, memintanya untuk memberi tahu siapa sebenarnya yang telah melukai Ran. Eri memejamkan matanya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada punggung Sonoko yang gemetar. Eri mengusap-usap punggung Sonoko dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya. Sonoko yang berada di dalam pelukan Eri, membenamkan kepalanya sambil terus menerus menangis.

Melihat itu, Shiho tahu bahwa ia tidak seharusnya berada di tempat ini sekarang.

"Aku permisi…" ucapnya pelan sebelum akhirnya keluar dari pintu yang masih terbuka sejak tadi. Dia menutup pintu di belakangnya dan berniat untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Namun, kata-kata Sonoko yang tadi ditujukan padanya menghentikannya.

"_Aku tahu! Kau yang membuat Ran menjadi seperti ini 'kan? Iya 'kan!?"_

Shiho merasakan kedua kakinya lemas dan dia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu di belakangnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan samar-samar dia masih bisa mendengarkan isak tangis Sonoko dari balik pintu itu. Perkataan Sonoko begitu menghujam hati dan mengganggu pikirannya.

_Ya, seandainya aku tidak ada, maka Mouri-san pun tidak akan mengalami nasib seperti ini…_

Shiho berusaha menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan beranjak dari tempat itu saat dia menemukan salah seorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya telah berdiri di depannya sambil memandanginya dengan pandangan sedih dan cemas.

"Ai-kun…" pria gemuk itu menyebut namanya pelan. "…aku tidak dapat menemukanmu di kamarmu saat aku menemukan beberapa perawat yang mengatakan melihat seorang wanita berambut cokelat kemerahan sedang berdiri di depan ruang ICU…aku langsung tahu kalau—," Profesor Agasa tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena Shiho telah memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Shiho membenamkam kepalanya di dalam dada profesor dan berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Ia berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di matanya agar tidak jatuh dan membasahi baju profesor. Namun, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang gemetar di balik pelukan itu. _Akulah yang melukainya, bukan Gin…bukan siapa pun…_

"Ai-kun…"

"Maaf, profesor…biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar…"

_Akulah yang seharusnya terbaring tak berdaya di tempat itu…bukan dia…_

**To be Continued**


	5. Ch 5 Thank You

Maaf, baru update sekarang. Tiba-tiba aku kehilangan ide dan tidak tahu mau dilanjutkan ke mana arah ceritanya. Jadinya part kali ini agak sedikit ngasal…dan mungkin agak OOC juga…gomennasai -__-

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. Characters belong to Gosho Aoyama**

**Part 5**

**Thank You**

"Profesor," panggil Shiho sambil menoleh ke arah jendela yang ada di ujung kamar tempatnya dirawat. Hujan, sudah hampir satu jam yang lalu hujan turun. Tepatnya sesaat setelah ia keluar dari kamar Ran dan bertemu dengan profesor. Profesor membawanya kembali ke kamar, karena kondisinya masih belum pulih dan menurut profesor ia masih butuh istirahat. Padahal menurut Shiho, lukanya tidak lebih dari bekas tembakan yang sama sekali tidak fatal di lengan kanannya. Kecuali, saat profesor mengatakan kalau Shiho akan membutuhkan bantuannya untuk mengambil barang-barang yang akan ia gunakan. Shiho pun tidak bisa menyalahkannya, karena alasan profesor yang satu ini memang benar ia rasakan. Tapi, saat profesor mengatakan kalau ia butuh lebih dari sekedar istirahat…Shiho merasa kalau itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Ya? Ada apa, Ai-kun?" tanya profesor sambil tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"Apa kau…bertemu Kudo saat ingin menjengukku tadi?" tanya Shiho dengan sedikit ragu.

"Shinichi?" profesor mengalihkan perhatian dari rak baju di depannya. "Tidak, aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Saat ke rumah sakit ini, aku langsung menanyakan di mana kamarmu berada dan tidak ke tempat lain. Memangnya dia tidak menemani Ran?" profesor kembali sibuk memasukkan dan menata pakaian yang akan Shiho gunakan selama menginap di rumah sakit ke dalam rak baju yang setinggi pinggangnya itu. Di samping kaki profesor tergeletak tas yang biasa dipakainya kemping dan Shiho bisa memastikan semuanya berisi baju yang baru dibelikan profesor untuknya.

"…Tidak, dia bilang dia belum ingin menjenguk Ran…" jawab Shiho sambil tetap memandangi jendela itu. "Menurutnya, Eri dan Kogoro pasti lebih dibutuhkan di samping Ran saat ini dibandingkan dia."

Profesor tidak langsung menyahuti perkataan Shiho. Dia masih terus memasukkan dan merapikan baju-baju Shiho dengan gerakan yang cukup pelan. Shiho tidak tahu, apakah ini disebabkan karena umurnya yang sudah tidak lagi muda, atau dia memang sengaja melakukannya sambil memikirkan jawaban untuk menjawab perkataan Shiho. Sesaat, Shiho merasa profesor tidak menghiraukannya dan akhirnya Shiho mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela itu ke tempat profesor berada.

"Profesor," panggil Shiho, bermaksud meminta jawaban.

"Hmm?" profesor menutup pintu rak kecil itu dan mengambil tas kempingnya yang sudah kosong. Dia berjalan menjauhi Shiho dan meletakkan tas itu di atas meja yang ada di dekat pintu keluar.

"Apa menurutmu Kudo akan baik-baik saja?"

Profesor tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan Shiho tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena profesor memunggunginya. Sesaat aura sunyi yang aneh berada di antara mereka berdua, di dalam ruangan itu. Shiho masih terus memandangi punggung profesor, berharap ia dapat segera memberikan jawaban untuknya. Namun, profesor masih terus diam, tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya.

"Profesor…"

"—Tidak, dia tidak akan baik-baik saja," ucap profesor membalikkan badannya dan memandang kedua mata Shiho lekat-lekat dari kejauhan. Shiho kembali memandangi jendela itu, berusaha menghindari tatapan profesor.

"Bagi Shinichi, Ran adalah…seseorang yang sangat berharga…" ucap profesor tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Dia berusaha membuat Shiho menoleh dengan kata-katanya, namun dia tidak berhasil.

Shiho memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan dan menarik napas untuk kemudian menghembuskannya dengan pelan. "Aku tahu…" ucapnya masih dengan kedua mata tertutup. Ia lalu membuka matanya. "Aku tahu itu…"

Profesor memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu besok aku akan menemanimu lagi. Apa ada hal lain yang kau inginkan? Akan kubawakan besok untukmu."

"Tidak, terima kasih, Profesor. Baju-baju itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Profesor tersenyum lembut dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia menolehkan kepalanya sebelum meraih kenop pintu itu.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, segera hubungi aku, Ai-kun," ucap profesor dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Profesor tidak mendapatkan jawaban apa pun, walau dia tahu kalau Shiho mendengar semua itu dengan jelas. Ia berbalik dan memandangi kenop pintu yang sudah berada di tangannya itu. Ia paham kalau wanita yang sudah dia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu tidak bisa diganggu saat ini. Ia merasa kalau membiarkan gadis itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri akan jauh lebih baik dibanding memaksanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan atau menanggapi permintaannya.

Profesor memutar kenop pintu itu, keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya kembali. Shiho kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Maaf, Profesor…"

Shiho beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menyingkirkan selimut putih yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Dia merasa bersyukur bahwa tidak ada sebuah selang pun yang dihubungkan ke tubuhnya karena itu akan sangat mengganggunya sekarang, dan dia tidak ingin ada seorang pun atau apa pun yang mengganggunya di saat-saat seperti ini.

Shiho mendekati jendela itu dan menyentuh kacanya yang mulai berembun. Ternyata suhu kamar ini tetap saja tidak lebih panas daripada udara luar yang tentunya dingin karena hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Rasa dingin itu membuatnya menyadari bahwa lagi-lagi ia lupa untuk mengenakan sweaternya, walau jelas-jelas sweater itu tergantung di kursi yang ada di dalam ruangannya. Ia tidak lagi peduli dengan suhu yang dingin, karena baginya suhu yang dingin tidak lebih dari keseimbangan dunia akan adanya suhu panas, tidak jauh berharga dari adanya malam setelah adanya siang.

Dan ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya berbalik dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

Hujan terus turun dengan derasnya walau tidak diikuti oleh angin yang biasanya membuat ranting-ranting pohon bergoyang dan menggugurkan daun-daunnya. Hujan itu membasahi semua hal yang ada di bawahnya; bangku-bangku taman yang dingin dan diam, pohon-pohon yang daunnya telah berguguran di akhir musim gugur, termasuk seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri diam dengan rambut dan pakaiannya yang sudah basah kuyup. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap langit gelap yang menumpahkan air matanya, seolah ia terus meminta kepada langit agar tidak menghentikan tangisannya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa mulai bisa menyukai hujan itu karena hujan membuatnya melupakan air matanya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menghalangi pandangannya dari langit yang gelap dan titik-titik air yang terus jatuh ke mukanya. Dia tidak lagi merasakan basahnya air hujan di kepala ataupun di wajahnya.

_Payung?_

Shinichi membalikkan badannya dan menemukan seseorang berdiri di hadapannya sambil memegang payung besar berwarna biru. Tubuh di depannya tidak berpakaian basah seperti dirinya, begitu juga dengan kepala atau pun wajahnya. Shinichi menatap muka itu dengan ekspresi kosong, seolah dia bingung kenapa sosok itu bisa berada di depannya sekarang. Sosok itu pun membalas tatapan matanya dengan tatapan yang lurus dan terlihat dingin. Namun, di dalam tatapan yang dingin itu terdapat rasa kasihan dan terluka.

"Shiho…"

"Kau terlihat…menyedihkan…" ucap Shiho singkat dengan nada sarkastiknya yang seperti biasa. Shinichi diam, tidak menjawab apa pun. Dia hanya kembali menatap wajah di depannya itu dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Shiho dengan nada datar. Shinichi kembali tidak menjawab dan hanya memandang kedua mata biru di depannya itu.

Kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil.

"Kau pikir aku sedang melucu?" Shiho bertanya dengan sedikit kesal. Matanya terlihat mengejek.

"Heh, tidak…aku hanya ingat saat aku menanyakan hal yang sama padamu, sehari sebelum kau sakit…"

"Oh, ya? Aku tidak ingat kalau ada kejadian seperti itu. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku masuk angin."

"Sepertinya kau bukan hanya sering flu dan masuk angin. Kelihatannya ingatanmu juga sudah mulai memburuk…"

"…Dan jika kau tidak segera mengeringkan dirimu, kau akan benar-benar masuk angin, Kudo-kun…"

Shinichi tersenyum tipis dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Rasanya sesaat yang lalu…" Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya, "…aku merasa begitu kacau hingga aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Tapi, kau membuatku merasa lebih baik…"

"Eh?"

"Terima kasih, Shiho…"

**To be Continued**


	6. Ch 6 Forgotten Scar

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. All characters belong to Gosho Aoyama**

**Chapter 6**

**Forgotten Scar**

"Terima kasih, Shiho…" ucap Shinichi dengan senyuman lembut di bibirnya. Wajahnya yang masih terlihat lelah dan matanya yang terlihat sembab, entah karena hujan atau air mata, tidak mampu menutup kelembutan yang terpancar dari senyumannya. Shiho menatap kedua mata itu lekat-lekat, mencari-cari kebohongan di dalamnya. Seingatnya, pria di depannya itu belum pernah sekali pun mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya secara langsung seperti ini. Namun, dia tidak menemukan sebersit kebohongan pun dari matanya, yang ada hanyalah ketulusan dan kelembutan.

Shiho memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas pendek.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Aku hanya kebetulan berjalan di sekitar sini dan melihatmu yang sedang berdiri kebasahan. Jadi, kau tidak perlu berterima kasih," Shiho membuang mukanya, tidak ingin pipinya yang mulai kemerahan karena malu terlihat oleh pemuda di depannya itu. _Sial, malah aku yang berbohong…_

"Tidak masalah, aku tidak berterima kasih untuk payung yang kebetulan kau bawa bersamamu. Aku berterima kasih kepadamu yang selalu muncul di saat-saat aku membutuhkan dukungan seorang teman."

Shiho terdiam mendengar jawaban Shinichi. _Ah, iya…teman…_

"Mungkin kau tidak pernah tahu, Shiho…kalau aku—,"

"—Bagaimana kalau kita segera masuk, Kudo? Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak ingin masuk angin sekarang, dan aku tidak ingin merawatmu jika kau juga terserang flu," Shiho berkata dengan nada dingin dan menundukkan kepalanya. Shinichi tidak berani melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia heran melihat Shiho yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Walau ia tahu kalau Shiho memang seringkali bersikap dingin, tapi dia tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikapnya barusan. Sesaat ia terlihat lembut walau nada bicaranya tetap sarkastik, namun sesaat kemudian dia terlihat dingin, lebih dingin dibandingkan suhu udara di sekitar mereka.

Shinichi tidak menjawab apa pun dan hanya mengikuti Shiho dari belakang saat dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah sakit. Shinichi memandangi tubuh di depannya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Dilihatnya tubuh Shiho yang mungil dan bahunya yang kecil. Memang, tubuh 'Ai Haibara' dewasa yang ada di depannya ini lebih tinggi dan terlihat lebih 'wanita' jika dibandingkan dengan Ran. Gerak-geriknya juga terlihat lebih lembut dibandingkan Ran yang sedikit tomboy bahkan gagah jika mengingat keahliannya dalam membela diri. Namun, di matanya sekarang, Shinichi melihat sosok yang rapuh dan lemah; sosok yang tak mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah sakit. Shiho menurunkan payungnya, menutupnya dan meletakkannya di tempat payung yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Saat Shiho sedang meletakkan payung itu ke dalam keranjang payung, Shinichi menyadari lengan kanannya yang dibalut dengan perban putih.

"Lenganmu…" bisik Shinichi dengan suara yang hampir tidak kedengaran. Namun, suara hujan yang begitu deras tidak menghalangi Shiho untuk mendengar suara Shinichi yang sangat pelan itu. Shiho mengangkat lengannya dan memperhatikannya sesaat.

"Hanya luka kecil…aku tidak akan mati karenanya," Shiho kembali berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah sakit, meninggalkan Shinichi yang masih terlihat bingung melihat luka di lengannya.

_Dia bahkan tidak ingat kalau aku tertembak…heh, dasar detektif bodoh…_

Shinichi menatap Shiho yang terus berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Dia mengingat luka yang ada di lengan wanita itu, dan sebuah suara tembakan terngiang di telinganya. Suara tembakan, rambut cokelat kemerahan, tubuh yang jatuh di atas tubuhnya…luka itu…!

"_KUDO-KUN!!"_

"_Sudah berapa kali kubilang…panggil aku Shiho." _

"_Cukup untuk semua adegan lovey-dovey ini…Sherry, aku tak menyangka kau akan melempar tubuhmu untuk menyelamatkan bocah detektif ini…"_

_Shiho…!_

Shinichi berlari menerobos koridor yang baru saja dilewati oleh Shiho. Beberapa perawat yang lewat berbalik heran melihat pemuda yang pakaiannya basah kuyup itu dan berusaha menghentikannya dengan melarangnya berlari atau pun membuat keributan di tempat itu. Namun, Shinichi tidak menghiraukan mereka dan terus berlari menuju seseorang yang tengah berjalan tidak jauh di depannya. Wanita di depannya itu terus berjalan, seolah-olah tidak mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. Saat jarak di antara kedua orang itu hanya tinggal beberapa langkah, wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seseorang yang selalu melindunginya selama ini. Belum sempat wanita itu berbalik sepenuhnya, Shinichi telah menarik sebelah tangannya dan membuat wanita itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Shiho!"

"Ada apa? Kau mengagetkanku!" Shiho berkata setengah membentak.

"Maaf…aku…aku tidak ingat kalau lukamu itu disebabkan olehku…"

Shiho tidak menjawab apa pun, hanya memandang wajah Shinichi lalu berganti memandang tangannya yang masih digenggam erat oleh Shinichi.

"Tidak masalah…akan sulit bagiku jika kepalamu benar-benar berlubang saat itu," jawab Shiho sambil membuang mukanya ke samping.

"Maaf…tidak seharusnya aku melupakan hal seperti ini…"

"Sudahlah," Shiho melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Shinichi dan membalikkan badannya. "Sekarang lebih baik kau ikut aku ke kamar. Sepertinya ada piyamaku yang cukup besar dan pas di tubuhmu," Shiho kembali berjalan meninggalkan Shinichi di belakangnya. Shinichi tertegun sesaat dan baru ingat kalau bajunya sudah benar-benar basah. Ia tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mengikuti temannya itu. Tidak ada suara percakapan apa pun di antara mereka setelah itu kecuali suara-suara langkah di koridor rumah sakit yang mengisi kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Sepertinya ini cukup besar untukmu," Shiho melempar sebuah baju longgar putih yang berbahan tipis. Shinichi menangkap baju itu tepat sebelum mengenai wajahnya. Dibentangkannya baju itu dan dipandanginya dengan pandangan bingung serta sedikit heran.

"Ini kan piyama…" ucap Shinichi datar.

"Lalu…?" Shiho menjawab dengan tidak kalah datar.

"Lagipula ini kan piyama wanita…" ucap Shinichi sambil tetap memelototi piyama itu.

"Terus kenapa?" Shiho mulai merasa risih dengan pertanyaan dan pandangan aneh Shinichi pada pakaian miliknya. Entah kenapa, di mata Shiho sekarang, Shinichi terlihat seperti pria mata keranjang yang sedang bersiap mencuri pakaian dalam wanita.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku memakai pakaian seperti ini??" kali ini Shinichi menurunkan piyama yang sedari tadi dibentangkan di depan wajahnya dan ganti memandang wajah Shiho dengan pandangan sangat bingung.

"Tuan detektif, itu bukanlah piyama wanita bertali spageti yang panjangnya hanya sepangkal paha dan berenda-renda di bagian dada…! Itu hanya piyama biasa berlengan panjang dengan sedikit jahitan di kedua bagian perut di bawah dada. Kau tidak akan terlihat cantik jika memakainya, jadi apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan? Baju itu hanya sedikit tipis. Lagipula, jika piyama itu terbuat dari benang wol, maka aku tidak akan pernah bisa tidur dengan tenang," jelas Shiho sambil memelototi kedua mata Shinichi.

"Tapi…" Shinichi berusaha protes.

"Jika kau tidak mau memakainya, maka aku akan melepaskan bajumu dengan paksa dan memakaikan piyamaku yang satu lagi padamu. Asal kau tahu saja, piyama satu lagi yang kukatakan sedikit lebih pendek dan lebih tipis dibandingkan dengan piyama wanita yang kujelaskan tadi…kalau aku tidak salah ingat, rendanya lebih banyak ya?"

Shinichi langsung merinding begitu mendengar perkataan Shiho. Dengan cepat dia melepaskan blazer biru donker nya, melemparkannya ke kursi di sudut kamar dan mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja putihnya. Menyadari bahwa pemuda itu akan melepas pakaian tepat di hadapannya, Shiho langsung mencegahnya dengan memegang kedua tangan Shinichi yang tengah melepaskan kancing kedua kemejanya.

"Hei, aku tidak bilang kau boleh melepaskan pakaian di depanku!" sergah Shiho dengan wajah yang mulai terlihat merah.

"Ah, iya…benar juga…" Shinichi menyeringai karena salah tingkah. "Aku pinjam kamar mandi, ya…" Shinichi segera mengambil langkah cepat menuju pintu kamar mandi di kamar itu. Sepertinya dia masih takut jika Shiho benar-benar akan memakaikan piyama wanita tipis berenda miliknya. Shiho yang melihat tingkah bodoh pemuda itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan menuju kursi di mana blazer basah Shinichi tergantung begitu saja. Ia mengambil blazer itu dan berniat menggantungkannya di tempat jemuran handuk yang terletak tidak jauh dari kamar mandi saat ia merasa pandangannya menjadi buram dan tubuhnya sempoyongan. Tangannya melepaskan blazer yang ia pegang tanpa sengaja saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Shinichi keluar dari dalamnya. Shiho segera menguatkan dirinya dan mengambil blazer yang tadi ia jatuhkan.

"Shiho?"

"Aku baru saja ingin menjemur blazermu yang basah…" ucap Shiho dengan sedikit gugup dan langsung menjemurkannya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Oh, terima kasih…"

Shiho membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Namun, dia terhenti saat Shinichi memegang sebelah tangannya dari belakang. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Shinichi yang berwajah serius sedang menatap kedua matanya lekat-lekat.

"Kudo-kun?"

"Temani aku melihat Ran…kumohon…"

**To be Continued**


	7. Ch 7 The One that Should be Waiting

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. All characters belong to Gosho Aoyama**

**Part 7**

**The One that Should be Waiting**

"Temani aku melihat Ran…kumohon…"

Shiho terdiam mendengar permohonan itu. Ditatapnya kedua mata Shinichi yang memandangnya lekat-lekat, sebelah tangannya masih digenggam oleh Shinichi.

Wanita berambut cokelat kemerahan itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela napas. Sebelah tangannya yang lain yang tidak ditahan oleh Shinichi terangkat ke atas dan mendarat tepat di pipi Shinichi. Kepala Shinichi tertoleh karena begitu kerasnya tamparan Shiho dan ia pun menyentuh pipinya yang sudah merah.

"Shi…ho?" mata Shinichi membelalak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh wanita di depannya itu. Shiho dengan ekspresinya yang dingin seperti biasa, menepiskan tangannya dari dalam genggaman Shinichi.

"Cengeng sekali…" Shiho membuang mukanya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Sepertinya kau memang cocok mengenakan piyama wanita yang kubilang tadi."

Shiho meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Ia berjalan keluar dan berhenti sesaat sebelum ia menutup pintu di belakangnya, meninggalkan Shinichi yang masih terdiam karena tamparannya barusan. Di luar kamar rawatnya, Shiho berdiri sambil memandangi tangan kanan yang ia gunakan untuk menyadarkan Shinichi tadi.

"Bodoh…" ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya sambil berlalu melintasi koridor rumah sakit yang sepi itu.

Shinichi masih terdiam memegangi pipinya yang merah sambil memandangi pintu yang juga terlihat mengejeknya. Ia lalu menurunkan tangannya dan berjalan menuju jendela di ruangan itu. Dilihatnya hujan masih turun dengan sangat deras di luar sana. Saat dia melihat ke bawah, dia tahu kalau Shiho juga melihat dirinya dari tempat yang sama dengan tempatnya berada sekarang beberapa saat yang lalu. Menyadari itu, Shinichi pun tersenyum.

"Heh, bodoh…"

* * *

Shinichi memperhatikan sesosok tubuh yang terbaring lemah di hadapannya. Tubuh itu mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit berwarna hijau dan ditutupi selimut putih hingga ke bagian dada. Kedua tangannya terbujur lemah di sisinya dan tangan kirinya terhubung dengan selang infus. Beberapa kabel menghubungkan tubuh wanita yang sangat disayanginya itu dengan sebuah monitor yang memantau tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam dirinya. Melihat itu semua, Shinichi memejamkan matanya dengan pedih dan duduk di atas kursi di sebelah kanan tempat tidur wanita itu.

"Ran…" ucap Shinichi dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan hampir tidak terdengar. Ia meraih tangan kanan Ran yang tidak terhubung dengan selang infus dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu kau bisa mendengarku…hei, suaraku cukup keras, bukan?" Shinichi berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan bercanda. Ia juga tertawa pelan, namun tawanya terdengar pahit dan hambar.

"Hei, Ran…aku juga tahu, kau pasti sedang menyumpahiku karena telah membuatmu lelah menunggu…atau mungkin kau sedang marah padaku yang telah melibatkanmu dalam masalahku…" Shinichi menelan ludahnya dan melanjutkan. "…atau mungkin juga, kau sedang merasa berbahagia karena tidak perlu lagi bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyebalkan seperti diriku?"

Shinichi menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan kepalanya. Kini kedua tangannya telah menggenggam tangan kanan Ran dengan sangat erat. Ia merasa kedua matanya mulai basah.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak aku berlari meninggalkanmu di Tropical Land?"

Tak ada jawaban, hanya suara pelan dari monitor pemantau detak jantung yang seolah menyahuti pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Mungkin sudah hampir satu tahun, ya?" Shinichi tersenyum pahit menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Kalau aku tidak segera masuk kelas minggu depan, mungkin aku benar-benar harus mengulang satu tahun lagi."

Masih tidak ada suara dan kini ia merasa benar-benar payah.

"Aku berharap…saat aku akan kembali ke sekolah minggu depan, kau akan menjemputku seperti biasa…memencet bel gerbang rumahku berkali-kali, seolah kau tidak percaya kalau aku sudah kembali…

Mengomeliku karena aku jarang memberi kabar…memaksaku untuk menemanimu ke tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi…atau memaksaku berjanji untuk memberimu hadiah jika kau kembali memenangkan turnamen karate…

Aku sudah tidak peduli apa yang akan kau minta dariku ataupun jika kau memarahiku berkali-kali…

Aku hanya ingin…melihatmu bangun dan kembali tersenyum…" suara Shinichi kembali tercekat, tidak sanggup lagi berkata-kata. Air mata yang dari tadi tertahan di pelupuk mata, jatuh ke pipinya yang mulai terlihat pucat. Ia kembali menunduk, membiarkan air matanya jatuh membasahi tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Ran. Namun, tidak ada suara lembut yang biasanya menjawab pertanyaannya ataupun mengeluh padanya. Suara itu hilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya bayangan hitam yang selalu menghantuinya. Suara itu hilang bersamaan dengan munculnya bayangan hitam yang lainnya.

Bayangan ketakutan akan kehilangan seseorang yang dicintai…

Shinichi menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghapus air matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Dilihatnya kembali wajah di hadapannya itu dengan mata yang sudah lebih jernih.

"Sepertinya untuk beberapa saat ini, akan percuma jika aku terus bertanya kepadamu…kau akan kesulitan untuk menjawabku, bukan? Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus, tapi tenanglah…kali ini aku akan kembali…"

Pemuda itu tersenyum pedih. "Kali ini akulah yang akan menunggumu…"

Shiho bersender pada dinding di samping pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya dan kedua matanya menerawang jauh, melewati jendela di seberang koridor yang masih basah karena hujan yang belum juga berhenti. Pintu yang tadinya hanya terbuka sedikit, kini terbuka lebar. Shinichi keluar dari kamar itu tanpa menyadari keberadaan wanita berdarah campuran yang sedang menatapnya dari sudut mata.

Setelah ia menutup pintu dan berbalik, matanya menangkap sosok wanita yang sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi bosan. Melihat ekspresi itu, Shinichi tersenyum simpul.

"Lama sekali…"

Shinichi mengangguk pelan. "Banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan…"

Shiho meluruskan posisinya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Shinichi, membiarkan pemuda itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sepertinya obrolan kalian menarik," Shiho berkata tanpa berhenti ataupun berbalik untuk menatap Shinichi.

"Ya, begitulah…"

"Lalu, kau sudah sampaikan semuanya?"

"Belum, tentu saja belum…aku akan menyampaikan semuanya…saat dia sudah bisa mendengar dan menjawabku…"

Shiho diam sesaat, tidak langsung menyahuti perkataan Shinichi barusan. Ia terus berjalan hingga berhenti tepat di sebuah mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Wanita itu berbalik dan menunjukkan sesuatu yang baru saja ia ambil dari saku bajunya.

"Mau kopi?"

Shinichi terpana sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Shiho memasukkan koin yang tadi dipegangnya dan menekan salah satu dari beberapa tombol yang ada. Ia lalu menyerahkan salah satu dari dua cup kopi panas yang ia pegang kepada Shinichi. Shinichi menerimanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dan mereka pun duduk di sebuah bangku panjang berwarna putih tidak jauh dari mesin penjual minuman itu.

"What kind of treat is this?" Shinichi bertanya bahkan sebelum meminum kopi itu satu teguk pun. Shiho yang sudah mulai meminum kopinya, berhenti dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan mengejek.

"It is not a treat, it is a threat…aku akan membunuhmu dengan meracuni kopi yang kau minum jika suatu saat kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan gadis itu untukmu…"

"Heh? Maksudmu?" Shinichi tidak langsung menangkap maksud wanita di sampingnya itu. Shiho menghela napas panjang, tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda di depannya ini sangat tidak peka dalam hal-hal seperti ini.

"…Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak sabar menunggunya seperti ia sabar menunggumu yang tidak pernah muncul…"

"Begitukah?" Shinichi lalu meminum kopinya seteguk. Shiho tidak menjawab dan terus meminum kopinya.

"Setahuku kau bukanlah orang yang menyukai tipe gadis seperti Ran…kenapa tiba-tiba kau malah mengancamku?"

Shiho masih terus menghirup kopinya perlahan-lahan.

"Woi, Miyano Shi-!"

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi dengan Vermouth dan anggota organisasi lainnya?" potong Shiho sambil memegang cup kopinya dengan kedua tangan. Shinichi terkejut, bingung dengan Shiho yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hei, apa maksudmu?"

"Apakah mereka akan benar-benar…dihancurkan?"

Shinichi menatap wanita itu sesaat, menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding putih yang dingin dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Ya, kurasa begitu. Bukti untuk menghancurkan mereka sudah terkumpul dan tidak akan ada pihak yang mau berbelas kasihan dengan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan semua ini…kecuali ada orang gila yang berambisi sama seperti mereka…"

"Jadi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" Shinichi menoleh cepat namun dengan cepat pula ia kembali memandang langit-langit rumah sakit yang bisu itu. Di telinganya, pertanyaan Shiho barusan terdengar ragu dan ada ketakutan di dalamnya. Shinichi ingin menghilangkan keraguan itu, tapi ia juga belum berani menjamin bahwa tidak akan ada masalah lagi setelah ini.

"Entahlah…aku tidak tahu. Tapi, aku ingin hidup tenang setelah ini."

Shiho tertawa hambar mendengar jawaban Shinichi. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati kotak sampah yang ada di samping mesin penjual minuman itu. Dibuangnya cup kopi yang sudah kosong itu.

"Sepertinya definisi hidup tenang bagi kita sudah berbeda dengan orang normal…"

**To be Continued**

**Writer's Note: **Hwaaa, gomeeen kalo update nya lama…Writer's Block, huhuhuhu…semoga hasil vakum selama hampir 2 bulan ini cukup baik


	8. Ch 8 Guessing

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. All characters belong to Gosho Aoyama**

**Part 8**

**Guessing**

Pintu jeruji itu terbuka, menimbulkan suara berderit dari engsel yang sudah mulai berkarat. Di balik pintu itu adalah sebuah ruangan berukuran 2 x 1.5 meter yang dingin dan pengap. Sebuah lampu bercahaya remang tergantung di langit-langit, membuat ruangan itu terlihat lebih suram. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika tidak ada cahaya sama sekali.

Di sudut ruangan itu, seorang wanita berambut pirang duduk di atas lantai, kedua matanya menatap lurus pada dinding di hadapannya. Saat pintu itu terbuka dan ruangan itu terlihat lebih terang, ia melirikkan bola mata birunya, menemukan seorang pria berpakaian seragam berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap pria itu singkat. Wanita itu menghela napas dan dengan patuh berdiri dari tempatnya, meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama seorang pria berseragam lain.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, pria berseragam itu membukakan pintu untuknya dan wanita itu sadar bahwa pintu itu tidak berjeruji. Dia diantarkan ke sebuah ruangan yang lebih luas dan lebih terang, jauh lebih baik dibanding dengan tempatnya berada tadi. Tidak seperti ruangannya yang tidak memiliki apa pun di dalamnya kecuali dirinya, di dalam ruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja persegi panjang yang tidak terlalu besar dan tiga buah kursi; dua buah kursi berdampingan dan satu kursi sisanya berhadapan dengan salah satu dari dua kursi tadi. Saat melihat dua orang yang duduk di dua kursi yang berdampingan tadi, wanita itu tersenyum tipis.

_Hoo, Sherry dan Cool Guy rupanya…_

Ia melangkahkan beberapa langkah ke dalam ruangan itu saat pria berseragam tadi menutup pintu kembali dan menguncinya dari luar. Pria itu berdiri di luar dengan posisi siap dan berjaga. Wanita itu tersenyum mengejek, mungkin dia berpikir bahwa dia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk melarikan diri. Jika dia ingin melarikan diri pun, dia akan memikirkan cara yang lebih baik dibandingkan dengan menerobos pintu yang sudah jelas-jelas dijaga.

"Senang melihat kalian berdua baik-baik saja," ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju tempat kedua orang tadi duduk. Sebelah tangannya menarik kursi yang masih kosong lalu duduk di atasnya.

"Aku tersanjung, Vermouth," sahut wanita yang duduk di hadapannya. Wanita itu menatapnya dengan mata yang dingin, membuat wajahnya yang memang dingin terlihat lebih menakutkan.

"Heh, Sherry…aku jujur kali ini," ia tertawa hambar. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Diletakkannya dagunya pada punggung tangannya dan ditatapnya kedua orang di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit dibaca.

"Gayamu masih tetap angkuh, Vermouth," ucap Shinichi datar. Mendengarnya, Vermoth tertawa dengan lebih keras.

"Aku senang dengan tanggapanmu. Itu berarti keadaan yang terpencil dan menyesakkan ini sama sekali tidak mempengaruhiku. Ada rokok?"

"Tidak, kami tidak merokok," jawab Shinichi.

"Oh, ya?" Vermouth sedikit membelalakkan matanya, bertanya dengan nada _innocent. _"Aku kira kau lanjut merokok setelah aku mengajarkannya pada dirimu yang masih limabelas tahun, Sherry?"

Shiho terkesiap mendengar ucapan Vermouth. Dia tidak menyangka wanita di depannya masih mengingat hal-hal seperti itu. Bahkan dia sudah hampir tidak mengingatnya lagi.

"Maaf, kurasa paru-paruku tidak sekuat milikmu, Vermouth. Jadi, aku tidak melanjutkannya," jawabnya ringan.

"Hoo…" Vermouth mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shinichi. "Kau tidak merokok, _Cool Guy? _Yukiko memang tidak merokok, tapi seingatku ayahmu seorang perokok walau tidak segila Detektif Mouri yang bodoh itu."

"Tidak untuk sekarang. Entahlah, mungkin beberapa tahun lagi."

Vermouth tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban kedua orang muda itu. "Heh, kusarankan untuk tidak merokok. Paling tidak umur kalian yang sepertinya pendek itu akan sedikit lebih panjang."

Shinichi dan Shiho tidak menjawab ucapan wanita pirang itu. Mereka pikir, mungkin umur mereka tidak akan lebih panjang dari Vermouth, tapi setidaknya wanita itu akan mati lebih dulu dibanding mereka.

"Oh, ya…Bagaimana keadaan _Angel_?" tanya Vermouth dengan nada yang mulai serius. Shinichi menelan ludahnya, memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia jawab. Bagaimana pun juga, wanita di depannya ini sangat menyukai Ran dan Ran pun telah melempar dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi Vermouth. Shinichi tidak tega jika dia harus menyembunyikan kenyataan dari wanita yang berutang budi pada Ran ini.

"…Dia koma dan belum siuman hingga sekarang…"

Vermouth merubah posisi duduknya perlahan dan kini duduk dengan tegak di hadapan kedua orang itu. Dia memejamkan mata sesaat dan membukanya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"…Lalu, apa tujuan kalian sebenarnya datang ke sini? Memintaku untuk bertanggung jawab karena _Angel _telah mengorbankan dirinya untukku?"

"Tidak, sama sekali bukan," jawab Shiho menggeleng pelan. "Kami berdua memutuskan ke sini untuk melihat keadaanmu sebagai orang yang telah menyelamatkan kami."

Vermouth tersenyum tipis.

"Tetapi, kami juga ingin menanyakan jika semua anggota organisasi sudah ditangkap kepolisian, termasuk bos kalian itu," Shinichi melanjutkan ucapan Shiho.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Malam itu aku langsung dibawa ke sini, dan aku sama sekali belum keluar, berbicara atau mendengar apa pun. Tapi, kurasa jika kepolisian Jepang benar-benar hebat maka mereka akan dengan mudah menangkap semua anggota organisasi jika mereka sudah mendapatkan database mereka di markas kami yang mereka temukan beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Bagaimana dengan bos kalian?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sudah kubilang, bukan? Aku tidak mendengar apa pun sejak aku berada di sini. Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikan informasi yang kalian inginkan. Kenapa tidak kalian tanyakan langsung kepada polisi-polisi itu?"

Shinichi dan Shiho terdiam sebentar. Mereka saling berpandangan hingga akhirnya Shiho menjawab, "…Kami sudah menanyakannya, tetapi para polisi itu juga tidak bisa memberikan jawaban."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Vermouth merasa tidak mengerti.

"…Database yang ditemukan oleh para polisi itu adalah database palsu. Tidak satu pun data di dalamnya valid. Semua nama dan alamat yang tercantum di situ tidak benar. Walaupun alamatnya asli, tapi mereka tidak menemukan orang dengan nama yang tercantum pada database."

"…Apa…?!"

"Bahkan dataku dan kakakku juga dipalsukan. Begitu juga dengan kedua orangtuaku. Mungkin milikmu juga…"

"…Bagaimana bisa? Kalau semua isi database itu palsu, lalu bagaimana anggota organisasi berhubungan selama ini?" ucap Vermouth tidak percaya.

"Entahlah," jawab Shinichi. "Tetapi, kemungkinan besar mereka memiliki database master yang memuat data sebenarnya. Database yang diletakkan di markas kalian itu adalah database yang sudah disiapkan untuk menghindari kemungkinan terburuk dan saat ini database yang sangat penting baik bagi mereka dan kami itu pasti mereka lindungi mati-matian."

"Itu berarti tidak satu orang pun yang tertangkap kecuali aku?" suara Vermouth mulai meninggi.

"Sepertinya begitu," Shiho beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati satu-satunya jendela di ruangan itu. "Kau terlalu setia, Vermouth. Merelakan dirimu sendiri untuk melindungi organisasi yang bahkan tidak memberi tahu informasi sepenting itu padamu."

"Apa maksudmu melindungi?"

"Kau tidak sadar, Vermouth? Memang, yang tertangkap di malam itu bukan hanya dirimu. Tetapi, anggota lain selain dirimu yang tertangkap kurasa bukanlah anggota yang begitu penting," jelas Shinichi meletakkan lengan kanannya di atas meja dan memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Vermouth.

"…Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu."

"Begini saja…jika kau menjadi aku, apa yang akan kau pikirkan terhadap dirimu sendiri?" tanya Shinichi merendahkan suaranya. Vermouth diam sesaat, mencerna setiap kata pada ucapan pemuda di depannya itu. Lalu, ia terkesiap, mulutnya terbuka.

"………Kalian ingin mengatakan kalau akulah yang memiliki database master yang kalian katakan itu?!"

"Kami tidak berkata seperti itu," jawab Shiho dengan tenang. "Lagipula analisis kami mengenai database master itu hanya sekedar analisis. Ada kemungkinan bahwa database master itu sejak awal tidak ada dan bos kalian sepertinya memiliki kebiasaan buruk sehingga menyiapkan database palsu dan terlihat seolah mengejek dan mempermainkan kepolisian."

"Tapi, pertanyaannya adalah 'untuk apa?' Bagaimana mungkin mereka dengan santai bermain-main di saat kepolisian telah jelas-jelas mengetahui keberadaan kalian di tanah ini? Itu juga adalah alasanku tetap mempercayai analisis bahwa database master itu benar-benar ada dan mereka memberikan database palsu itu untuk mengulur waktu sehingga mereka dapat mempersiapkan diri untuk melawan kita atau pun melarikan diri dari Jepang ini," ujar Shinichi.

Mendengar semua penjelasan yang logis namun sulit untuk diterimanya itu, Vermouth kembali menjawab dengan nada protes.

"Jika memang benar apa yang kalian katakan, kalau begitu untuk apa organisasi mengirimkan kami malam itu? Apa mereka sengaja melepaskan kami untuk dibunuh dan ditangkap?"

"Tidak, tidak…" Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian dikirim memang untuk menghancurkan kami dan menjaga agar informasi kalian tidak bocor lebih banyak. Namun, menurut kami, mereka mengirimkan kalian dengan resiko bahwa kalian akan tertangkap ataupun terbunuh. Oleh karena itulah mereka menyiapkan database palsu itu."

"Tapi, kenapa? Bagaimana mungkin?" ujar Vermouth menahan dahinya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Mungkin anggota-anggota seperti kau dan Gin lah yang sebenarnya ditakuti oleh bos kalian," Shinichi menjawab kebingungan Vermouth.

"Bos? Takut kepadaku?"

"Lebih tepatnya ia takut dengan pola pikir kalian yang terlalu cerdik dibandingkan dengan anggota-anggota yang lain. Kesetiaan tidak selalu berakhir baik, mungkin begitu yang dipikirkan olehnya?" Shiho berkata dengan punggung menghadap jendela. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya.

Vermouth tidak lagi menjawab. Ia membenamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tidak memberikan respon apa pun lagi. Shinichi dan Shiho yang melihat itu juga tidak mengeluarkan suara. Mereka terlihat menunggu tanggapan selanjutnya dari wanita yang baru saja mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya mungkin saja terjadi.

Tak lama kemudian, wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan meletakkan dagunya di atas kedua punggung tangan yang ia rapatkan. Wajahnya yang sebelumnya terlihat tidak percaya dan bingung, kini menunjukkan ekspresi dingin dan percaya dirinya yang seperti biasa. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman dingin.

"Hei."

Shinichi dan Shiho mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk kalian?"

Kedua orang muda itu pun saling melemparkan senyuman.

**To be Continued**


	9. Ch 9 Intermezzo

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. All characters belong to Gosho Aoyama**

**Part 9**

**Intermezzo**

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya," ucap Shinichi seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Shiho yang berada di samping Shinichi juga ikut menundukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Sama-sama. Kami hanya melakukan apa yang bisa kami lakukan," jawab detektif Sato, diikuti dengan anggukan kepala detektif Takagi.

"Semoga apa yang kalian rencanakan bisa berjalan dengan lancar," sambung detektif Takagi dengan senyuman canggungnya yang seperti biasa.

"Ya, kuharap juga begitu," jawab Shinichi ramah.

"Ngomong-ngomong," detektif Sato mengarahkan pandangannya pada Shiho. "Miyano-san, anda sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?"

Shiho terdiam sesaat dan melirik Shinichi singkat. "Ah, iya…begitulah."

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi," Shinichi mengalihkan perhatian. Sato mengangguk pelan.

"Biarkan kami tahu jika ada hal yang bisa kami bantu."

Shinichi dan Shiho menundukkan kepala sekali lagi dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kedua detektif bagian investigasi itu. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor menuju lobi markas kepolisian pusat Tokyo saat sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

_Tiririririt-tiririririt_

Suara ponsel itu menghentikan langkah mereka berdua. Shinichi tersenyum jengah.

"Punyaku…"

Diambilnya benda yang berbunyi dan bergetar itu dari saku celananya dan dilihatnya sebuah nama terpampang di layar ponsel tersebut.

_Ibu?_

Shinichi menekan tombol 'Answer' dan menempelkan ponsel itu di telinga kanannya.

"Halo, Ibu?" sapa Shinichi dengan nada sedikit heran, sudah lama sejak wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu meneleponnya.

"SHINICHI! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA 'KAN?"

Shinichi menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Suara barusan cukup memekakkan dan mendengung-dengungkan telinganya sekarang. Shiho yang berdiri di sampingnya maju beberapa langkah dan menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding. Ditatapnya Shinichi dari sudut mata dengan pandangan mengejek. Shinichi yang menyadari sikap Shiho tersebut, langsung membalikkan badan dan menempelkan kembali ponsel tersebut di telinganya.

"Iya, Ibu…aku baik-baik saja," jawab Shinichi dengan nada yang menunjukkan kalau ia memang baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak tertusuk pedang atau samurai 'kan?" tanya Yukiko lagi masih dengan nada cemas.

"Tidak," jawab Shinichi singkat.

"Kau tidak tertembak?"

Shinichi menoleh ke arah Shiho sekilas lalu menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Hampir saja…"

"Tergores?"

"Nnng, mungkin saja…"

"Ter-,"

"Dengar, Ibu," Shinichi memotong ucapan ibunya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak tertembak, tertusuk atau apa pun itu. Aku baik-baik saja dan sangat sehat. Ibu dan ayah tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi, Profesor Agasa bilang kau menantang bahaya lagi?"

"Ah, iya…aku memang sedikit nekat kali ini, tapi aku baik-baik saja, Ibu…hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?"

"…Ran…dia mengalami koma," lanjut Shinichi dengan suara yang tertahan.

"Ran? Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Yukiko tidak percaya.

"Dia…tertembak di dekat jantungnya. Dokter bilang keadaannya sudah mulai stabil, tapi dia masih belum bangun hingga saat ini," jelas Shinichi seraya maju beberapa langkah. Melihat itu, Shiho mengubah sedikit posisi berdirinya dan kembali bersandar pada dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

'_Sepertinya ini akan lama…kenapa tidak ada kursi di sekitar sini?'_

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Shinichi?" tanya Yukiko masih dengan suara khawatir.

Shinichi menghela napas pelan dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Entahlah, tapi aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa rencana. Kuharap kali ini aku dapat benar-benar menghancurkan organisasi itu."

"Shinichi, kuharap kau tidak bertindak gegabah," ucap Yukiko. Mendengarnya, Shinichi hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Akan kuusahakan. Kalau begitu, sudah dulu ya, Ibu. Masih ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan. Sampaikan salamku pada ayah," ucap Shinichi sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap Shiho. Shiho yang menyadari kalau pembicaraan akan segera selesai, menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ya, akan kusampaikan," jawab Yukiko. "Jika tidak ada kesibukan, mungkin aku akan pulang ke Jepang untuk memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Jangan larang ibu, Shinichi!"

"Baiklah, baiklah," ucap Shinichi dengan nada pasrah.

"Oh, ya, sampaikan salam Ibu pada Profesor Agasa…juga pada temanmu yang berambut merah itu."

Shinichi menatap Shiho sesaat. "Baiklah, akan kusampaikan."

"Bye, Shin-chan."

"Bye, Ibu."

Shinichi menekan tombol 'Finish' dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celana.

"Ada salam dari ibuku," ujar Shinichi ringan sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Shiho yang berusaha menyamakan langkah, memandang Shinichi heran.

"Untukku?" tanyanya ragu.

"Ya, untukmu…"

Shiho terus berjalan di samping Shinichi. Semburat merah tipis terlihat di pipinya. Cahaya koridor markas kepolisian yang tidak remang-remang itu, membuat Shinichi dapat melihatnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu…" tanya Shinichi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya sendiri. Shiho terkesiap mendengar ucapan Shinichi. Dia juga merasakan bahwa pipinya mulai memanas.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya cepat. "Mungkin aku merasa sedikit…senang?" suaranya mengecil di akhir kalimat.

"Senang katamu?"

Shiho mengangguk pelan. "Ya…aku tidak pernah menerima salam dari seseorang, seingatku."

"Ooo," gumam Shinichi sambil tetap memandang semburat merah wajah Shiho dari sudut matanya. Dia memang sudah beberapa kali melihat ekspresi malu Shiho yang seperti itu saat ia masih menjadi Ai Haibara. Tapi, dia merasa kalau yang kali ini sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

"Hei," panggil Shinichi. Shiho menoleh.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Nng, maksudku, wajahmu…"

"Ha?" gumam Shiho tidak mengerti. "Sudah kubilang kan tadi?"

"Bukan itu," Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya saja kau terlihat…seolah tidak enak badan."

Shinichi memandang Shiho dengan khawatir. Melihat itu, Shiho terkesiap, menyadari bila mungkin saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Shinichi itu benar.

"Ah, mungkin saja. Bagaimanapun kau telah membawaku kabur dari rumah sakit," ucap Shiho ringan, bermaksud sedikit menyindir.

"Hei, kau yang memintaku untuk membawamu!"

"Tapi, kau bisa menolaknya jika menurutmu itu tidak baik."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya, jika-!"

"Jika apa?" mereka berdua menghentikan langkahnya. Shiho berjinjit dan menatap kedua mata Shinichi dengan tajam. Shinichi menarik kepalanya ke belakang, bermaksud menghindari tatapan itu. Dia baru sadar jika ia menahan napasnya untuk beberapa saat setelah ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali dengan lesu. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menghindari mata biru itu.

"Ah, sudahlah…" ucapnya sambil melangkah kembali. Shiho mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa. "Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke rumah sakit dan aku yakin perawat yang menjagamu pasti akan mengomeliku habis-habisan, walaupun ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku."

"Ini kesalahanmu, kau harus akui itu," goda Shiho dengan nada sarkastiknya seperti biasa. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman jahil.

"Ya, ya, baiklah…ini salahku."

Saat sampai di kamar tempat Shiho dirawat, kedua orang muda itu disambut dengan seorang perawat yang sudah siap dengan omelannya.

"Miyano-san, ke mana saja anda dari tadi pagi? Saya mencari anda ke mana-mana. Saya kira Anda kabur dari rumah sakit," perawat itu segera menarik Shiho untuk tidur di tempat tidurnya. Dengan cepat dia mengukur tekanan darah dan suhu tubuh Shiho lalu terkejut saat melihat suhu tubuh Shiho yang terukur pada termometer.

"Oh, Tuhan, 39O C! Dan Anda masih berniat untuk keluar dari rumah sakit," seru perawat itu sambil menuliskan hasil pemeriksaannya pada kertas file yang dipegangnya. Dia memeriksa lilitan perban yang ada di lengan kanan Shiho dan mulai menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"Kudo-san, saya harap Anda tidak lagi melakukan hal seperti ini. Musim dingin baru saja dimulai dan ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan pasien. Miyano-san sudah mulai sehat dan saya harap Anda tidak membuat kondisinya memburuk," ucap perawat itu sambil tetap berkonsentrasi mengganti perban di lengan kanan Shiho.

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti," sahut Shinichi lesu. Melihat itu, Shiho hanya bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

Perawat itu selesai mengganti perban Shiho dan melihat jam tangannya.

"Miyano-san, sebentar lagi makan siang Anda akan datang dan saya akan memberikan obat penurun panas untuk Anda. Tolong dimakan setelah makan siang. Jika ada apa-apa, Anda bisa langsung memanggil saya. Saya akan ke sini lagi sore nanti," ucap perawat itu dengan nada yang sangat profesional. Shiho mengangguk patuh. Shinichi yang mendengar perkataan yang sangat teratur itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Selamat beristirahat, Miyano-san," ucapnya sebelum berbalik, membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali. Shinichi kembali terbengong melihat sikap perawat itu.

"Sepertinya kau menyukai perawat itu," sindir Shiho menyadarkan Shinichi yang sampai tadi masih menatap pintu ruangan itu. Shinichi berbalik menghadap Shiho dan menunjukkan tampang kesal.

"Ukh, Shiho! Sudah cukup kau mengolok-olokku dari tadi. Bagaimana mungkin aku menyukai perawat itu?" seru Shinichi mendekati tempat tidur Shiho. Kedua tangannya diletakkannya di pinggiran ranjang.

"Kalau tidak suka, kenapa kau melihatnya seperti itu?"

Shinichi menghela napas. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka jika perawat yang menjagamu ternyata seperti itu," Shinichi menunjuk pintu di belakangnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"_Seperti itu?_" ulang Shiho.

"Ya, seperti dirimu…"

"Seperti aku? Yang benar saja…perawat itu membuatku tidak bisa bergerak di hari pertama aku masuk rumah sakit. Dia melarangku makan yang aneh-aneh, melarangku bangun dari tempat tidur…lalu kau mengatakan dia seperti aku?" protes Shiho.

"Persis!" seru Shinichi dengan nada senang sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau melarang profesor makan makanan yang berkolesterol dan bersikap seperti seorang istri."

"Oh, Tuhan! Cukup, Kudo…sekarang pergilah jika kau tidak ingin suhu tubuhku semakin tinggi. Aku sangat lelah hari ini," Shiho membalikkan tubuhnya dan punggungnya membelakangi Shinichi.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Lagipula tidak ada untungnya membuatmu semakin sakit."

Shinichi menunggu jawaban dari wanita yang biasanya melemparkan komentar yang pedas itu. Namun, tidak ada jawaban. Menyadari itu, Shinichi berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kuberitahu, Shiho," Shinichi mulai memutar kenop pintu. "Kau memang tidak pandai pura-pura tidur."

Shinichi sudah berada di luar ruangan, bersiap menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Jika ada apa-apa, aku ada di ruangan Ran…Cepatlah sembuh."

Suara pintu yang tertutup membuat Shiho membuka matanya. Dia berbalik menghadap pintu tempat Shinichi baru saja keluar dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"_Jika ada apa-apa, aku ada di ruangan Ran…Cepatlah sembuh."_

Ucapan itu terngiang di telinganya. Dia bingung, dari kedua kalimat itu, mana yang seharusnya lebih ia pikirkan.

**To be Continued**

**Author's Note**: Oh, maaf…lagi-lagi saya sangat lambat dalam meng-update…mohon maaf, mohon maaf :nunduk berkali-kali:. Saya akan segera membuat part 10, hari ini juga. Saya berjanji.


	10. Ch 10 If Only

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. Characters belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

**Part 10**

**If Only…**

Pintu itu terbuka, menunjukkan sebuah sosok langsing berpakaian dan bertopi hitam. Sosok itu mendekati sebuah kursi santai yang menghadap jendela besar yang terbuka. Di luar jendela itu terletak sebuah beranda dengan pemandangan langit malam yang tertutupi berbagai bangunan tinggi dan megah. Cahaya yang terlihat dari bangunan-bangunan itu mirip dengan cahaya bintang yang biasanya dapat terlihat di langit malam yang terbuka. Hanya saja, cahaya itu tidak berkelap-kelip seperti bintang yang malu-malu. Justru sebaliknya, cahaya itu bersinar sepanjang malam hingga sinar matahari mengalahkannya. Cahaya itu menunjukkan betapa hebatnya peradaban manusia di tengah kota lautan manusia itu.

Sebuah gelas kristal memantulkan pemandangan itu dalam sebuah _landscape _kecil di antara cairan berwarna merah. Sesekali cairan itu bergoyang pelan, mengaburkan pemandangan yang terpantul di dalamnya. Sang pemegang gelas pun tersenyum melihatnya, menertawakan nasib kesombongan yang ia pikir dapat ia pecahkan kapan pun seperti gelas di dalam genggamannya itu.

"Bos," panggil sosok wanita berbalut pakaian hitam itu. Tubuh di dalam pangkuan kursi yang kelihatannya merupakan tujuan si pemanggil itu tidak memberikan jawaban, tetap asyik memandangi gelas di tangannya.

"Kenapa Anda melakukan semua ini?" tanya sosok itu tidak bergerak di sudut ruangan. Wajahnya terlihat tenang, namun suaranya terdengar bingung dan heran.

"Maksudmu?" orang yang dipanggil bos itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Membiarkan Gin mati dan Vermouth tertangkap…apa tujuan Anda sesungguhnya?"

Sosok yang ditanya itu tidak menjawab, masih terus memain-mainkan cairan merah di gelas yang dipegangnya.

"Bos-!"

DOR!

Sebuah suara tembakan membuat wanita itu tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya. Dinding tepat di samping kepalanya kini telah berlubang oleh sebuah peluru. Wanita itu terdiam dan tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya, namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kedua tangannya yang bergetar di sisi tubuhnya. Ia dapat melihat sebuah pistol yang masih berada di tangan bosnya itu dan dia tidak punya alasan untuk membuat orang itu melepaskan tembakannya lagi.

"Kau berani menanyakan hal seperti itu kepadaku…Kir?" ucap orang itu dengan nada suara yang dingin. Tidak berani mengganggunya lebih jauh lagi, Kir menundukkan kepalanya dan berniat beranjak dari ruangan itu. Ia tengah memutar kenop pintu saat suara yang dingin itu berbicara dengannya.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat mengorbankan Gin ataupun Vermouth…"

Kir berhenti dan menutup kembali pintu yang sudah terbuka sedikit itu.

"Mereka sendirilah yang membuatku berubah pikiran."

Kir berbalik dan menatap sosok yang kini telah berdiri dari tempat duduknya itu. Hanya punggungnya yang menatap Kir dengan dingin dan angkuh.

"Aku menyukai Vermouth…Dia cantik, pintar dan kemampuannya sangat hebat. Dia memiliki seribu wajah dan mampu menyerupai siapa saja. Dia mampu membunuh orang tanpa ragu dan menghalalkan segala cara…

…Tapi dia cerdik, terlalu cerdik…Hingga aku ketakutan dengan kecerdikannya itu…"

Kir mendengarkan itu semua dengan seksama, tidak melewatkan satu kata pun.

"…Orang cerdik seperti dialah yang dapat membuat perubahan yang tidak pernah diduga…dan aku tidak menginginkan itu."

Kir maju beberapa langkah, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Sepengetahuaannya, Vermouth adalah anggota kesayangan bosnya ini. Lalu apa dengan alasan sesederhana itu, semua ini dapat terjadi?

Sosok itu tertawa pelan. "Mungkin kau bingung dengan alasanku yang terdengar bodoh itu, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Memang hanya itu alasan yang kubutuhkan untuk tidak membutuhkannya lagi."

"Bagaimana dengan Gin?" tanya Kir singkat. Di sudut hatinya yang paling jauh, dia masih takut jika orang itu kembali melepaskan tembakannya. Oleh karena itu dia menanyakan pertanyaan singkat itu sambil terus berdoa di dalam hatinya.

"Untuk menyingkirkan Vermouth, hanya ada dua cara. Membunuhnya atau membuatnya tertangkap polisi. Namun, pilihan pertama sangat sulit untuk dilakukan."

"Kau bisa menyuruh Chianti atau Korn untuk menembaknya…"

"Tidak semudah itu," sosok itu berbalik dan kini wajahnya lah yang menghadap Kir.

"Walaupun Chianti sangat membenci Vermouth, namun alasan seperti itu tidak dapat kugunakan untuk membuatnya membunuh Vermouth. Lagipula, Vermouth adalah anggota yang berharga. Semua anggota tahu hal itu. Jika kuminta Chianti untuk membunuhnya pun, dia dan anggota lain pasti akan mempertanyakannya. Aku malas mengarang-ngarang cerita hanya untuk membuat mereka semua percaya dengan alasanku," jelas orang itu panjang lebar.

"Jadi?"

"Yang kemampuannya hampir sama dengan Vermouth adalah Gin…" ucapnya ringan sambil tersenyum licik.

"Jadi kau bermaksud membuat Gin membunuh Vermouth? Tapi, yang terjadi justru sebaliknya," ucap Kir tidak mengerti.

Bos organisasi itu berdecak dan menggerak-gerakkan telunjuk tangan kirinya yang bebas, bermaksud menunjukkan pada Kir jika ia salah.

"Justru, yang terjadi hingga saat ini sesuai dengan keinginan dan perkiraanku…"

"Aku tidak mengerti!" kini Kir berbicara dengan nada yang mulai meninggi. Dia sudah tidak sabar dengan tingkah bos nya yang berputar-putar ini.

"Sehebat apa pun Gin, aku tahu dia tidak mempunyai kemungkinan yang besar untuk mengalahkan Vermouth. Jadi, aku menggunakan Gin untuk membuat Vermouth mendapatkan pilihan yang kedua…" sebuah senyuman mengerikan terukir di bibir orang itu. Dia mendekatkan gelas yang dipegangnya sedari tadi ke bibirnya dan mulai meneguk cairan itu hingga tinggal separuhnya.

Kir yang mendengar itu terbelalak tidak percaya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan matanya memandang wajah di depannya itu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

Puas dengan minuman yang telah mengaliri dahaganya, orang itu meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja kecil di samping kursi santainya.

"Lagipula, jika Vermouth tidak terbunuh, mungkin suatu saat ia akan kembali dan mungkin ia masih bisa berguna," ucapnya diakhiri dengan suara tawa yang membuat Kir merasa mual. Kir lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan kembali mendekati satu-satunya pintu yang ada di ruangan itu. Sebelah tangannya meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Ia sudah berada di luar ruangan dan akan menutup pintu tersebut saat orang itu menyebut namanya.

"Kir…kusarankan untuk tidak bertindak gegabah jika kau tidak ingin mengalami hal yang sama dengan mereka…"

Kir hanya menatap sosok itu dari sudut matanya dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, meninggalkan orang itu dengan suara tawanya yang tetap terdengar dari balik daun pintu tebal yang telah tertutup.

Ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu menyusuri koridor yang terang dan panjang. Di sepanjang jalan ia hanya dapat menemukan orang-orang berbaju hitam yang berdiri tegak dengan muka menyeramkan. Dia merasa jika orang-orang itu memandangnya dengan pandangan curiga, atau memang wajah dan pandangan mereka sudah seperti itu sejak awal.

Kir berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan mereka dan terus berjalan hingga tiba di sebuah ruangan luas yang mirip dengan lobi hotel berbintang lima. Ia berjalan keluar dari tempat itu setelah dua orang membukakan pintu yang sangat besar untuknya. Saat melihat pintu itu hanya satu yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

_Ah, jika sendirian aku pasti tidak akan mampu membuka pintu ini…_

Wanita berambut hitam itu berjalan mendekati mobil miliknya yang terparkir di halaman bangunan itu, membuka kuncinya dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia menghidupkan starter dan mulai menjalankan mobil itu keluar menuju jalan raya.

Setelah mobilnya mulai menjauhi tempat yang didatanginya tadi, ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan _handsfree_ dari tempat kecil yang seharusnya menjadi asbak rokok di dalam mobil. Ia menyambungkan _handsfree _itu dengan ponselnya dan mulai menekan beberapa tombol. Ia lalu menempelkan _handsfree _itu di telinganya. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara menjawab panggilannya.

"Jodie?" panggilnya.

"Rena? Di mana kau?" tanya suara itu dengan nada sedikit terkejut.

"Maaf, aku baru bisa menghubungi kalian. Kejadian beberapa lama yang lalu membuatku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku menyalahkan kalian dan kepolisian Jepang untuk hal ini. Bagaimana pun aku juga mempunyai tujuanku sendiri."

"Oh, maafkan kami. Kami tidak berniat mengganggumu," jawab Jodie dengan nada pura-pura menyesal. Sejujurnya dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya karena di saat-saat seperti ini Kir masih sanggup bercanda.

"Baiklah, aku tidak bisa menghubungi lama-lama. Hanya ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan," Kir menarik napas sesaat. "Semua yang telah terjadi pada organisasi beberapa waktu ini telah diperkirakan oleh 'orang itu'. Dia jugalah yang menginginkan terbunuhnya Gin dan tertangkapnya Vermouth."

"A-apa!" ucap Jodie tidak percaya.

"Yang bisa kukatakan…'orang itu' adalah orang gila yang lebih gila dari Gin dan Vermouth. Dia menganggap nyawa manusia tidak lebih dari seekor semut. Berhati-hatilah."

Jodie terdiam sesaat dan dengan suara sedikit bergetar ia menjawab, "Baiklah…"

"Kalau begitu sudah dulu-"

"Hei! Apa kau sudah tahu?" seru Jodie tiba-tiba, memotong perkataan Kir.

"Apa?"

"Bahwa database yang ditemuka kepolisian Jepang adalah palsu?"

"Oh, Tuhan!" ucap Kir pelan. "Ini menyulitkan saja."

"Mungkin kau bisa membantu kami menemukan yang asli?"

Kir menghembuskan napas dengan sedikit keras. "…Menambah pekerjaanku saja," ucapnya malas.

"Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan, Rena."

Tanpa menjawab apa pun lagi, Kir menekan tombol yang tergantung di _handsfree_nya dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalan di depannya.

"Siapa?" tanya pria berkumis kelabu itu dari balik punggung Jodie yang baru saja memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku blazernya. Jodie berbalik dan menemukan atasannya, James Black, di belakangnya.

"Mizunashi Rena. Seperti biasa, dia memberikan informasi terbaru yang ia dapatkan," jawab Jodie sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, info apa itu?" tanya James lagi.

"Bahwa kematian Gin dan tertangkapnya Vermouth telah direncanakan oleh bos mereka sendiri."

Mendengar itu, James tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun, kecuali, "Gila…"

"Ya, tanggapanmu sama saja dengan Rena," Jodie mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. "Aku ingin tidur, ini sudah terlalu larut. Aku akan menghubungi bocah detektif itu besok pagi untuk memberitahukan berita ini." James hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati jendela yang terbuka di ruangan itu. Pandangannya terarah kepada langit malam yang terlihat muram.

"Seandainya Akai masih ada di sini bersama kita semua," ucap James pelan, berusaha agar tidak terdengar Jodie. Namun, pendengaran Jodie masih terlalu baik untuk tidak mendengarnya. Dia hanya menunduk dan berjalan meninggalkan James di ruangan itu.

_Ya, seandainya…_

**To be Continued**


	11. Ch 11 Bitter

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. Characters belong to Gosho Aoyama**

**Part 11**

**Bitter**

Wanita itu berlari dan terus berlari melewati jalan-jalan yang kotor dan sepi. Dinding-dinding di sekitarnya begitu tinggi dan dingin. Lampu jalanan di sekitarnya menyala sangat redup, bahkan mati sesekali. Hanya cahaya bulan yang membantunya untuk melihat belokan-belokan yang ia lewati. Sesekali ia terjatuh dan meninggalkan bekas lecet di telapak tangan serta lututnya. Ia akan berhenti, mengatur napasnya sesaat dan kembali berdiri. Lalu ia akan kembali berlari dan terus berlari.

Napasnya telah tersengal-sengal dan kedua bibirnya terus terbuka, berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Peluh telah memenuhi dahinya dan mengalir di pipinya, seperti airmata yang berusaha ia tahan sejak tadi, namun tetap saja mengalir. Sekilas matanya menangkap bayangan hitam terpantul di dinding-dinding bata yang tinggi itu dan napasnya akan semakin memburu, takut jika bayangan itu berhasil menangkapnya.

Suara burung gagak yang berkoak-koak membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia menutup kedua telinganya, berusaha mengurangi suara-suara yang membuat dirinya semakin takut. Tetapi, percuma saja. Suara-suara itu terdengar semakin kencang di telinganya. Malah kini suara-suara aneh yang terdengar seolah mentertawakan dan mengejek dirinya juga mulai terdengar.

_Pengkhianat…pengkhianat…_

Suara itu terus berdengung-dengung di kepalanya, membuat kedua tangannya yang gemetar menutup telinganya semakin rapat.

_Pengkhianat…pengkhianat…pengkhianat!_

Kini ia menutup kedua matanya juga dan menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat, berharap suara-suara itu segera menghilang dari pendengarannya. Bahkan ide gila untuk merusak gendang telinganya sendiri sempat terlintas di otaknya yang sudah kacau.

_Pengkhianat! Mati saja kau! Mati!_

Ia terjatuh untuk kesekian kalinya, namun kali ini ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk bangun. Tenaganya telah terkuras habis dan ia hanya bisa tersengal-sengal, berusaha mengatur napasnya. Wajahnya menghadap lantai jalanan yang kotor dan kedua tangannya masih berada di sisi kepalanya. Kemudian ia mendengar suara langkah yang semakin lama semakin dekat. Ia kenal benar dengan suara langkah itu, walaupun terdengar seperti langkah berat biasa.

Wanita itu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Diangkatnya kepalanya dan dia menemukan dinding yang sangat tinggi di hadapannya. Jalan buntu!

"Kau tak bisa lari lagi…" langkah itu berhenti tepat di belakangnya dan sebuah suara yang sangat dingin menyapanya. Saat itu juga, wanita itu merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Matanya membelalak dan kedua tangannya yang kini menahan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Ada apa? Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya orang itu dengan nada mengejek. Wanita itu samar-samar mencium bau tembakau dan alkohol dari sekitar tubuh orang itu. Bau yang sangat membuatnya mual.

Wanita itu memberanikan diri untuk memutar kepalanya, dan melihat sosok orang berlangkah berat itu tepat di belakangnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah yang menyeringai itu dengan penuh kebencian. Ia ingin sekali berdiri, melayangkan satu pukulan ke wajah sombong itu dan melarikan diri secepat mungkin, namun ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan semua itu.

Dan saat sebuah pistol diarahkan padanya oleh orang itu, ia menutup kedua matanya dengan pasrah…

"Pengkhianat tetaplah seorang pengkhianat…Sherry!"

* * *

"HENTIKAN!"

Suara itu menghentikan tangannya yang tengah memasukkan sesendok bubuk kopi ke dalam sebuah cangkir. Spontan ia meletakkan sendok yang tadi dipegangnya dan bergegas menuju sumber teriakan itu, sebuah kamar di lantai dua. Ia memutar kenop pintu di hadapannya dengan cepat dan mendapati orang yang dicarinya terduduk di atas tempat tidur dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Ia segera mendekati orang itu dan berdiri di sisi tempat tidurnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Kudo-kun, ada apa?" tanya Shiho dengan suara sedikit cemas, walau wajahnya tetap dingin seperti biasa. Shinichi menoleh, menatap wajah dingin itu dengan matanya yang masih merah dan nanar. Bibirnya yang kering dan belum dibasahi oleh seteguk air pun memanggil nama wanita di hadapannya itu.

"…Shiho…"

Shiho mengerjapkan mata dua kali saat mendengar Shinichi menyebut namanya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Kudo-ku-!"

Shiho belum selesai mengucapkan nama Shinichi saat ia merasakan tangan kirinya ditarik dan tubuhnya terjatuh.

"…Shiho, aku…melihatmu ditembak…" ucap Shinichi dengan lirih, hampir tidak terdengar jika saja kini telinga kiri Shiho tidak berada tepat di sisi kepala Shinichi. Shiho terdiam mendengar ucapan itu. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa…dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tangan kirinya masih digenggam erat oleh Shinichi dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya. Kepalanya terbenam di balik bahu Shinichi dan tangan kiri Shinichi yang menahan punggungnya erat membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak. Kaki kanannya tertekuk di atas tempat tidur sementara kaki kirinya yang tertinggal berjinjit kecil di atas lantai. Ya, posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman…

"…Aku tidak tertembak, kau bisa lihat aku baik-baik saja…" ucap Shiho, berusaha untuk terdengar senormal mungkin. Namun, Shinichi masih belum melepaskan dekapannya dari Shiho.

"Kau bermimpi, Kudo-kun," lanjut Shiho, berharap Shinichi segera melepaskannya agar ia bisa segera bernapas dengan lega. "…itu hanya mimpi buruk. Asal kau tahu saja, aku bermimpi buruk hampir setiap hari."

Tetapi, Shinichi tetap diam. Shiho bisa merasakan detak jantung Shinichi yang sangat cepat. Mungkin Shinichi tidak pernah bermimpi buruk, pikirnya…dan Shiho merasakan kini dia benar-benar sulit untuk bernapas.

"Kudo-kun, jika kau tidak segera melepaskanku, maka aku bisa saja mati seperti yang kau mimpikan barusan-!" Shinichi segera mendorong tubuh Shiho dari pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahunya dengan erat. Shiho tersentak dan balas memandang kedua mata Shinichi yang memandanginya dengan rasa takut.

"…Ah, iya…maksudku, aku rasa aku tidak jadi mati kehabisan napas…" ucap Shiho gugup. Saat melihat mata Shinichi yang memandanginya seperti itu, dia bingung harus berkata apa. Shinichi memimpikan dirinya tertembak…ya, Shinichi bermimpi tentangnya…lalu apa? Bukankah itu sebuah mimpi buruk? Tapi, kenapa dia malah merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh?

Dia merasa sedikit…senang?

Apakah dia merasa senang mengenai kenyataan bahwa Shinichi memimpikannya, walau itu adalah sebuah mimpi buruk? Benar-benar perasaan yang aneh yang tidak masuk akal…

Shinichi menghembuskan napas lega sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu.

"Syukurlah, itu semua hanya mimpi…"

"Kurasa kau harus lebih banyak bermimpi buruk agar kau terbiasa dan tidak bersikap mengejutkan seperti tadi," Shiho berkata dengan dingin, ia ingin melupakan perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan beberapa saat yang lalu. Perasaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Shinichi.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak ingin lagi bermimpi buruk seperti tadi. Kau tahu 'kan? Perasaan takut yang amat sangat, namun kau sulit untuk melarikan diri darinya…itu hal yang mengerikan."

"Ya…paling tidak, mereka tidak lebih mengerikan dibandingkan kenyataan. Jika kau bilang sulit melarikan diri dari mimpi buruk, lain ceritanya dengan kenyataan. Kau tak akan pernah bisa lari dari kenyataan, Kudo-kun…

Kau hanya cukup bangun dari tidurmu untuk lari dari mimpi buruk, namun tidak sesederhana itu untuk lari dari kenyataan…"

Shiho mengatakan itu semua dengan ekspresi dingin dan nada sarkastiknya seperti biasa. Shinichi memandang wanita di depannya itu dengan pandangan takjub. Ya, wanita itu memang benar. Kau memang tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari kenyataan…mungkin hal itulah yang selama ini disadari olehnya sehingga ia bisa mengatakannya dengan begitu jelas dan tepat. Mungkin ia ingin mengatakan ini secara tidak langsung, bahwa seribu mimpi buruk tak akan pernah sebanding dengan sebuah kenyataan. Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu…

Sementara Shiho yang baru saja mengeluarkan kata-kata yang berhasil membuat Shinichi terpana, merasa sedikit lega. Dia sudah berhasil menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang dari tadi berputar-putar di kepalanya…dan juga hatinya. Diam-diam Shiho menghembuskan napas lega…

"Ehem!" sebuah suara menyadarkan kedua pemuda itu dari pikirannya masing-masing dan membuat mereka melihat ke arah pintu masuk kamar itu. Profesor Agasa sudah berdiri di sina dengan wajah memerah.

"Nnngg, sarapan sudah siap…apakah kalian tidak lapar?" tanya profesor sambil diselingi suara batuk yang dibuat-buat. Melihat profesor, Shiho membuang mukanya yang ia rasakan mulai memanas. _Sejak kapan profesor di situ?_ Pikirnya.

"Ah, iya…tentu saja kami akan segera turun. Terima kasih, Profesor," ucap Shinichi dengan santai dan tersenyum lebar, merasa tidak enak dengan profesor yang sudah sengaja mengajak mereka sarapan. Mendengar jawaban santai itu, Shiho mengarahkan pandangannya pada Shinichi dan memandangnya dengan pandangan kesal. Shinichi yang menyadari tatapan Shiho yang mengerikan itu balas memandangnya dengan bingung. Ia merasa tidak melakukan apa pun yang dapat membuat Shiho merasa kesal.

"Hei, Shiho, ada apa? Apakah kau sudah selapar itu?" tanya Shinichi dengan polos…terlalu polos bahkan. Shiho masih menatapnya dengan tajam seperti elang yang bersiap memangsa buruannya.

"Cepat-turunkan-tanganmu-!" ucap Shiho dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya. Shinichi segera melihat kedua tangannya dan menemukannya masih berada di atas kedua bahu Shiho. Dengan cepat Shinichi menurunkan kedua tangannya dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman, berharap Shiho tak akan menghujaminya dengan kata-katanya yang menusuk.

Shiho hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah detektif muda itu. Ia segera berdiri dari tempat tidur Shinichi dan menyadari kedua kakinya mulai kesemutan karena posisi yang aneh tadi.

"Haah, kau berutang padaku, Tuan Detektif," ucap Shiho sambil berjalan menuju pintu tempat Profesor Agasa berada.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shinichi tidak mengerti.

Shiho meraih kenop pintu dan bersiap menutup pintu di depannya. "Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Cepatlah turun jika tidak mau sarapanmu kuberikan kepada anjing liar yang belakangan suka mampir ke sini."

"Ya, baiklah," Shinichi mengangguk. Shiho menarik pintu itu saat Shinichi kembali membuka mulutnya, teringat akan sesuatu yang harus disampaikan.

"Oh, ya, Shiho! Kau tidak lupa, bukan? Kita akan menjenguk Ran siang ini," tanya Shinichi tersenyum lembut. Shiho menahan tarikannya pada pintu yang hampir tertutup itu.

"…Ya, tentu…aku tidak akan lupa," jawab Shiho sambil lalu dan segera menutup pintu itu perlahan, meninggalkan Shinichi yang tersenyum mendangar jawaban Shiho itu.

* * *

Shiho berjalan menuruni tangga bersama Profesor Agasa. Setelah sampai di lantai satu, profesor mendekati meja makan untuk mengambil sehelai roti panggang yang telah dibuat Shiho, sementara Shiho terus berjalan menuju meja dapur, melanjutkan ritual membuat kopi yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Jam berapa kau akan pergi bersama Shinichi?" Profesor Agasa menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di atasnya, mulai menggigit roti gandum yag dipastikan berkalori rendah itu. Selama Shiho bertugas untuk menyiapkan makanan, bisa dipastikan Profesor Agasa tidak akan dapat menikmati makanan berlemak dan berkalori tinggi.

"Sekitar jam sepuluh nanti, itu pun jika salju tidak turun dengan lebat," Shiho menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir merah kesayangannya. Ia mengaduk kopi itu perlahan dan menatap pusaran air kecil yang terbuat karenanya.

"Kuharap Ran segera sadar. Sudah tiga minggu berlalu sejak ia tidak sadarkan diri," ucap profesor sambil melayangkan pandangannya pada tumpukan salju di halaman belakang yang terlihat dari salah satu jendela yang terbuka.

Shiho menghentikan tangannya yang terus mengaduk cairan hitam yang sebenarnya sudah tidak perlu diaduk lagi itu. Matanya menerawang pada minuman favoritnya itu dengan pandangan kosong. Ya, sudah tiga minggu…dan gadis itu tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera bangun. Sedikit pun tidak. Walaupun sekedar gerakan kelopak mata ataupun gerakan jari yang samar-samar, ia tidak pernah menemukannya. Gadis itu seolah tidur dengan sangat lelap dan tidak ada yang tahu kapan ia akan bangun.

Sudah dua minggu sejak ia kembali ke rumah Profesor Agasa. Satu minggu di rumah sakit membuatnya sangat bosan, terlebih dengan sikap perawatnya yang sangat kaku dan keras, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan, ia meminta Shinichi membawa dirinya kabur dari rumah sakit saat mereka akan menemui Vermouth.

Sedangkan Shinichi sudah tinggal di sini sejak kejadian di malam itu berakhir. Sebenarnya, Shinichi bersikeras untuk menginap di rumah sakit dan menjaga Ran serta Shiho. Namun, Shiho dan profesor melarangnya dengan alasan bahwa ia juga butuh istirahat. Shinichi pun tidak bisa membantah dan akhirnya menuruti perkataan orang tua dan wanita muda itu.

Shinichi akan menjenguk Ran dan Shiho setiap hari. Ia akan terlebih dahulu menjenguk Ran, duduk di kursi di sisi tempat tidurnya, memandangi wajah teman masa kecilnya yang tidak berdaya itu dan berbicara dengannya walaupun tidak akan ada jawaban yang menyahutinya.

Ia akan membicarakan banyak hal; kisah Sherlock Holmes yang sudah berulang kali ia ceritakan pada Ran, kasus-kasus yang pernah ia pecahkan, pertandingan liga Jepang yang membuatnya sangat bersemangat, kebodohan-kebodohan yang pernah mereka lakukan di masa kecil. Semua kisah itu akan berakhir pada permohonan maaf Shinichi karena telah membuatnya menunggu dirinya dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri seperti saat ini.

Ya, seperti itulah Shinichi menghiasi hari-harinya…dan di balik pintu itu Shiho akan berdiri beberapa lama, mendengarkan penggalan-penggalan kisah detektif muda itu. Lalu, ia akan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri dan menunggu Shinichi mendatangi kamarnya.

Jika Shiho bisa membayangkan wajah Shinichi yang muram dengan senyuman yang sedih saat menjenguk Ran, maka semua kesedihan itu seolah tidak bersisa saat ia datang ke kamar Shiho. Entah karena ia ingin menunjukkan pada Shiho jika ia baik-baik saja atau karena dia tidak ingin Shiho mengejek wajahnya yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Di kamar Shiho, Shinichi akan menceritakan keadaan Ran dan menceritakan analisis-analisis sementaranya mengenai kejadian yang terakhir menimpa mereka. Kepada Shiho juga lah Shinichi menjelaskan rencananya untuk menemui Vermouth dan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Lalu, Shinichi akan meletakkan kepalanya di sisi kanan tempat tidur Shiho dan tertidur hingga Shiho membangunkannya saat hari sudah hampir sore.

Mungkin Shinichi tidak pernah menyadarinya jika di saat ia tertidur Shiho akan memandangi wajah tidurnya lekat-lekat. Lalu tanpa sadar jarinya yang lentik akan menyentuh rambut hitamnya dan tangannya yang menjadi bantalan tidurnya. Shiho sendiri tidak pernah mengerti mengapa melihat wajah Shinichi dan menyentuhnya seperti itu membuatnya merasa tenang. Dia pun tidak pernah berniat untuk mengerti. Baginya, mengetahui jika Shinichi ada di sisinya di saat kacau seperti ini membuatnya merasa lebih tenang.

"Hei, Shiho…kopi ini untukku, ya?"

Shiho tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat cangkir merah yang dari tadi berada di hadapannya sudah tidak ada. Saat dia menoleh ke samping, di melihat Shinichi sedang meminum isi cangkir tersebut.

"Aku belum bilang iya, Bodoh," ucap Shiho sambil mendelik. Shinichi tersedak mendengar jawaban Shiho dan menatapnya kesal.

"Aku tidak bodoh," balas Shinichi.

"Ya, kau bodoh," Shiho berjalan meninggalkan Shinichi yang mulai meringis merasakan kopi buatan Shiho. "Kuberitahu, aku tidak suka memasukkan gula ke dalam kopi."

Shinichi meletakkan kopi itu dia atas meja dapur dan meringis. "Ukh, kopi ini bahkan lebih buruk dari mimpiku semalam…"

**To be Continued**

**Author's Note: **Hmm, kepanjangan gak ya? Tiba-tiba aja pengen bikin yang rada panjang, haha…Semoga gak geje dan tetap in character ^^


	12. Ch 12 Pear Blossom

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. All characters mentioned in this fiction belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**Previously: **Tiga minggu telah berlalu sejak Ran mengalami koma dan berada di rumah sakit. Shinichi dan Shiho telah kembali ke rumah profesor dan mereka berencana untuk bekerja sama dengan Vermouth yang telah tertangkap. Bagian sebelumnya berkisah tentang Shinichi yang bermimpi tentang Shiho yang dikejar oleh seseorang, dan Shiho yang selalu memperhatikan Shinichi selama ia berada di rumah sakit.

**Part 12 : **Pear Blossom

**Words : **2.547

**Summary : **"…Lalu, apa artinya bunga pir?" Pria itu tersenyum dan menjawab, "…Persahabatan abadi…"

**Part 12**

**Pear Blossom  
**

"Shinichi, kau tidak jadi pergi? Ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh," Profesor Agasa menghampiri Shinichi yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil memangku sebuah laptop. Shinichi terkesiap dan melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 09.50. Sepuluh menit lagi dia berencana akan pergi menjenguk Ran di rumah sakit bersama Shiho.

"Iya, aku akan segera berangkat. Aku keasyikan mencari informasi tentang penangkapan beberapa anggota organisasi saat insiden tiga minggu yang lalu. Untunglah kau sudah memasang wireless di rumahmu, Profesor…aku jadi tidak perlu meluangkan waktu untuk pergi ke kafe internet."

"Jadi, apa yang sudah kau temukan?" tanya profesor sambil membuka lembaran koran di depannya, berharap menemukan berita yang menarik untuk dibacanya.

"Tidak banyak," Shinichi mulai menutup panel-panel yang tadi dibukanya dan sebuah suara khas yang berbunyi menandakan bahwa ia sudah mematikan laptop tersebut. "Hanya beberapa artikel mengenai penangkapan anggota organisasi yang kebanyakan merupakan agen biasa. Ya, selain Vermouth tentunya…juga Gin dan Vodka yang tewas di tempat. Tapi, berhubung database yang asli belum ditemukan, kepolisian belum mengetahui identitas asli Gin dan Vodka."

"Mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih banyak dari Vermouth. Bukankah kau sudah menemuinya kira-kira dua minggu yang lalu?"

Shinichi menutup layar laptopnya dan mendesah pelan.

"Belum, aku belum mendapat informasi apa pun dari Vermouth. Sepertinya dia masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa dia hanyalah sebuah tumbal bagi organisasi tersebut. Kita harus menunggu hingga dia merasa sedikit lebih tenang."

"Tapi, Shinichi…apa kau yakin jika kita bisa mempercayainya?" kali ini giliran profesor yang menutup lembaran koran di hadapannya dan menatap Shinichi yang masih duduk di sofa dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Entahlah, Profesor," Shinichi beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati profesor yang duduk di kursi meja makan. Ia meletakkan laptop itu di atas meja makan. "Jujur saja, aku belum sepenuhnya percaya padanya. Namun, hanya dia yang kita miliki sekarang, dan melihat keadaannya…kurasa kita bisa sedikit percaya padanya."

"Sedikit? Mendengarmu bicara seperti itu, aku sekarang jadi lebih ragu kepadamu dibandingkan dengan Vermouth."

Sebuah suara menghampiri mereka dari arah ruang bawah tanah. Shinichi dan profesor menoleh dan menemukan Shiho tengah berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Apa maksudmu, Shiho?" Shinichi membalas pertanyaannya dengan nada kesal. Walaupun sedikit, ia merasa cukup tersinggung dengan ucapan wanita itu barusan.

"Kalau kau saja ragu dengan apa yang kau katakan, bagaimana kita akan berhasil menjatuhkan organisasi?"

Shinichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Shiho dengan pandangan kesal.

"Aku tidak ragu dengan apa yang kukatakan. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa mungkin kita bisa sedikit percaya kepada Vermouth…berhubung hanya dia sumber informasi yang paling akurat yang bisa kita dapatkan sekarang."

"Tidak, Kudo-kun. Percaya atau tidak percaya…itu pilihannya. Kita tidak bisa mempercayainya hanya sampai ukuran tertentu karena itu hanya akan menyulitkan kita sendiri dan juga dirinya."

"Maksudmu?" Shinichi mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Jika kita setengah-setengah dalam mempercayainya, maka kita akan kesulitan untuk membuat keputusan ataupun menjalankan sebuah rencana. Kita akan sibuk memikirkan jika hal yang dikatakannya benar atau tidak dibandingkan mengkonsentrasikan pikiran kita kepada rencana untuk menjatuhkan organisasi. Hal yang sama juga akan terjadi pada Vermouth. Dia akan berpikir dua kali untuk menyampaikan sesuatu kepada kita jika ia tahu bahwa kita tidak sepenuhnya percaya kepadanya. Apakah hal seperti ini juga perlu kujelaskan, Kudo?"

Shinichi terdiam, memikirkan perkataan ilmuwan muda yang memang terdengar masuk akal tersebut.

"Apa yang dikatakan Ai-kun ada benarnya, Shinichi. Mungkin memang sulit mempercayai orang seperti Vermouth, tapi jika kau benar-benar ingin mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan maka kau harus memikirkan kembali tentang kepercayaan yang baru saja Ai-kun katakan," Profesor Agasa menatap Shinichi dan Shiho bergantian sambil tetap berusaha menunjukkan senyuman untuk meringankan suasana.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk percaya atau tidak percaya kepada Vermouth. Kalau kau tanyakan kepadaku, aku sendiri pun masih tidak percaya dengannya. Tetapi, kuharap kau dapat mengerti apa yang kukatakan sehingga kita dapat yakin dengan langkah-langkah selanjutnya," Shiho membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang depan.

"…Ya, aku tahu," Shinichi menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Shiho sudah membuka pintu ruang depan. "Hei, kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke rumah sakit, memangnya ke mana lagi?"

Mendengar jawaban itu, wajah Shinichi memerah karena malu. Sesaat, percakapan mereka membuatnya lupa bahwa mereka akan menjenguk Ran di rumah sakit.

"Apa mau kuantar, Shinichi?" tawar profesor. "Kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada urusan."

"Tidak usah, Profesor. Kami akan jalan kaki seperti biasa. Oh, ya…profesor ingin dibelikan sesuatu untuk makan malam?" tanya Shinichi sambil berjalan menuju tempat Shiho berdiri menungguya.

"Bahan makanan masih banyak. Tetapi kalau kalian ingin membeli makanan di luar, jangan lupa belikan satu untukku," jawab profesor sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu, akan kubelikan salad yang banyak untukmu," Shiho tersenyum penuh arti. Mendengar itu, profesor hanya bisa meringis sedangkan Shinichi hanya berusaha menahan tawanya. Ia tahu kalau profesor tak akan bertambah gemuk selama Shiho tinggal di rumah itu.

Shinichi baru saja akan melangkah menuju teras saat ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Ah!" Shinichi berbalik dan berlari menuju lantai dua rumah itu. Shiho yang sudah berdiri di teras sejak tiga menit yang lalu melihat jam tangannya dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam rumah. "Ada apa lagi, Kudo-kun? Sekarang sudah sepuluh menit lewat dari jam sepuluh!"

Pertanyaan Shiho terjawab tak lama kemudian dengan sebuah benda yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Kau melupakan ini," ucap Shinichi tersenyum lebar. "Kita tidak bisa membiarkanmu berkeliaran di kota tanpa benda ini, bukan?"

Shiho memegangi kepalanya dan ia merasakan sebuah topi menutupi kepala dan rambutnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan wajah Shinichi tepat di hadapannya dengan senyuman khas yang terukir di bibirnya. Bahkan di saat seperti ini…ia masih saja…

"Ayo pergi, Shiho…"  


* * *

Tangan gadis berambut cokelat itu menyusuri bunga-bunga segar yang tersusun rapi dengan plastik yang sudah membungkusnya. Mawar, daisy, lili; hampir semua bunga yang pernah ia ketahui ada di toko bunga itu. Tetapi bunga-bunga itu terlihat begitu indah, sangat bertolak belakang dengan perasaannya sekarang.

"Nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa seorang gadis berambut pendek mengenakan sebuah celemek. Gadis itu menoleh dan mengangguk, "Aku sedang mencari bunga yang tepat untuk menjenguk temanku yang sakit. Mungkin anda bisa membantuku?"

Gadis berambut pendek itu mengangguk dan mengambil sebuah buket yang terisi penuh dengan mawar kuning.

"Mawar kuning ini merupakan kebanggan toko kami dan yang paling sering dicari oleh para pelanggan. Saya rasa teman anda akan menyukainya," wanita itu meletakkan bunga tersebut di tangan pelanggan di depannya. Gadis berambut cokelat itu menatap buket yang ada di tangannya dengan pandangan bingung. Tidak, bukan ini yang dicarinya…

"Maaf, kurasa…"

"Lho? Anda…Nona Suzuki?" sebuah suara memanggil dari balik punggung gadis itu. Wanita yang dipanggil suzuki itu menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria berambut cokelat berkacamata berdiri di belakangnya.

"Oh, anda…Subaru-san?"

Pria itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini. Sudah beberapa lama sejak kita terakhir bertemu, bukan?"

Sonoko mengangguk pelan dan membalas senyumannya. Lalu, perhatian pria itu teralih pada buket mawar kuning yang ada di tangan kenalannya itu.

"Anda sedang mencari bunga? Untuk kekasih anda?"

Pipi Sonoko bersemburat merah saat mendengar pertanyaan ini. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, ini untuk temanku, Ran. Dia sedang dirawat di rumah sakit, dan aku tidak tahu bunga apa yang tepat untuk kubawakan padanya."

"Ran? Maksud anda Mouri-san? Dia dirawat di rumah sakit?"

Sonoko mengangguk. "Karena itu, paling tidak aku ingin menghiburnya dengan bunga yang kira-kira bakal ia sukai. Saat kutanyakan kepada pelayan toko, dia menunjukkan mawar kuning ini kepadaku."

Okiya Subaru, pria berumur 27 tahun itu menatap mawar kuning yang ada di tangan Sonoko. Ia lalu menoleh kepada gadis pelayan toko yang berada tidak jauh dari Sonoko.

"Apa toko ini juga menjual bunga dari pohon buah-buahan?"

Penjaga toko itu terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan pria dewasa itu. "Ah…tidak banyak, tapi kami menanam beberapa."

"Kalau begitu, ada bunga pohon pir?"

"Eh? Pir?" gumam Sonoko bingung dengan pertanyaan pria itu.

"Saya rasa kami menjualnya. Sebentar, akan saya ambilkan." Pelayan toko itu berjalan menjauhi mereka dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan lain yang ada di toko itu.

Sonoko menatap mawar kuning di tangannya lalu bergantian menatap pria di depannya itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa bunga pohon pir? Anda ingin menanam pohon pir?" tanya Sonoko tidak mengerti. Pria itu tertawa ringan.

"Ah, tidak. Bunga pir itu untuk temanmu. Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau sedang mencari bunga yang cocok?"

"I, iya…tapi kenapa bunga pir?"

Subaru tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau pernah dengar tentang _floriography?_"

"Furo- apa?" Sonoko mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"_Floriography_. Atau lebih dikenal dengan bahasa bunga…"

"Ya, aku rasa…aku pernah dengar." Sonoko menggaruh-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Subaru tersenyum dan melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"_Floriography_ merupakan bentuk komunikasi yang dikenal pertama kali pada masa pemerintahan Ratu Victoria di Kerajaan Inggris, atau disebut juga era Victoria. Dengan menggunakan bunga ataupun rangkaian bunga, orang-orang mengirimkan kode-kode khusus untuk menyampaikan perasaan mereka yang sulit diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Misalnya, bunga mawar merah untuk rasa cinta, lili gunung untuk rasa percaya, dan bunga persik untuk kemurahan hati…"

"Lalu, apa artinya bunga pir?" tanya Sonoko dengan wajah polos.

"…Persahabatan yang abadi," Subaru kembali melemparkan senyuman ramahnya. "Sebenarnya, mawar kuning yang kau pegang juga bisa melambangkan persahabatan, tapi kurasa akan lebih baik jika dirangkai bersama bunga pir."

Sonoko mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Tidak lama kemudian, gadis pelayan toko datang dengan sebuah buket kecil di tangannya.

"Untung saja nyonya kami memiliki persediaan bunga pir. Tidak banyak, tapi saya rasa ini cukup," pelayan itu memberikan bunga di tangannya kepada Subaru.

"Terima kasih. Ini bunga yang bagus," Subaru lalu memberikan bunga itu kembali kepada si pelayan. "Maaf, tapi bisakah anda merangkaikan mawar kuning ini bersama bunga pir itu di dalam sebuah keranjang kecil?"

"Oh, tentu saja!" pelayan toko itu tersenyum lebar dan Sonoko pun memberikan buket yang ia pegang kepada pelayan itu. "Anda dapat langsung ke kasir sementara saya merangkaikan bunga ini untuk anda."

Sonoko dan Subaru mengangguk lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju kasir.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Subaru-san," ucap Sonoko sambil mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam tasnya. "Anda juga membeli bunga di sini?"

"Tidak…aku sedang mencari beberapa benih sayuran, tapi benih sayuran yang kucari stoknya sedang kosong."

"Anda menanam sayuran?" tanya Sonoko tidak percaya. Ia kira hanya orang-orang membosankan yang memiliki hobi berkebun.

"Begitulah, aku suka berkebun. Berkebun dapat mengurangi stress saat aku kesulitan melanjutkan tesisku. Memangnya ada apa? Anda terlihat sedikit kaget…"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa!" Sonoko menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Aku hanya sedikit tidak menyangka."

"Semuanya 2700 yen," ucap kasir kepada Sonoko. Sonoko segera mengeluarkan tiga lembar uang seribuan yen dari dalam dompetnya dan memberikannya kepada si kasir.

"Kembali 300 yen. Ini pesanan anda…terima kasih banyak, silahkan datang kembali."

Setelah menerima uang kembalian, sebuah rangkaian bunga dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Sonoko keluar dari toko itu bersama Subaru.

"Jadi, anda akan langsung pergi ke rumah sakit?" tanya Subaru setelah mereka berada di luar toko.

"Iya, sudah jam setengah sebelas lebih. Aku harus segera ke sana karena jam kunjungan pagi hari hanya sampai jam makan siang," Sonoko menjawab sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, mau kutemani? Aku juga ingin melihat keadaan Mouri-san…"

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Kudo-san. Ingin menjenguk Mouri-san?" sapa seorang perawat yang berada di balik counter resepsionis.

Shinichi mengangguk. "Dia tidak sedang menjalani pemeriksaan 'kan?"

"Tidak, Anda bisa langsung datang ke kamarnya…dan jam kunjungan akan berakhir pada jam makan siang," jawab perawat itu ramah.

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak," Shinichi tersenyum dan meninggalkan meja resepsionis itu, menghampiri Shiho yang sedang berdiri membaca papan nama pasien di lantai satu rumah sakit itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shiho saat dia menyadari Shinichi sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Kita bisa langsung menjenguknya, tapi hanya sampai jam makan siang."

"Tidak masalah. Kalau kau masih ingin menjenguknya setelah itu, kita bisa kembali setelah makan siang." Shinichi hanya tersenyum mendengar saran Shiho.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan dan memasuki lift yang ada di ujung koridor rumah sakit. Setelah beberapa saat, sebuah bunyi terdengar dan mereka tiba di lantai yang mereka tuju.

"Sudah hampir satu bulan, ya?" ucap Shinichi tiba-tiba. Shiho menoleh dan tidak menjawab apa pun. Ia hanya memandang detektif muda di sampingnya itu dari sudut matanya.

"Kapan kira-kira dia akan bangun…?" lanjut Shinichi seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Shiho dapat menangkap nada penyesalan di balik pertanyaan itu, dan dia tidak berniat menjawab karena ia sendiri tidak tahu kapan wanita itu akan kembali bangun.

Mereka tiba di depan sebuah kamar dan Shinichi membuka pintu kamar itu. Shinichi membiarkan Shiho masuk lebih dahulu lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Dari tempat ia berdiri, Shiho dapat melihat jelas wajah pucat yang biasanya tersenyum ramah setiap bertemu dengannya walaupun ia jarang sekali membalas senyuman itu. Ya, seorang gadis berambut hitam di atas sebuah tempat tidur dengan kasur berseprai putih terbaring di tengah-tengah kamar itu.

'_Mouri-san…_'

Shiho yang bermaksud membiarkan Shinichi menemani Ran terlebih dahulu, berjalan menuju jendela yang ada di kamar itu. Gorden jendela tersebut sudah terbuka, tetapi jendelanya tetap tertutup. Mungkin perawat yang mengurus Ran tidak ingin angin musim dingin memperburuk keadaan sang pasien.

"Ran…"

Shiho menoleh dan melihat Shinichi sudah duduk di sisi tempat tidur Ran. Pemuda itu memandang wajah di hadapannya lekat-lekat dengan pandangan yang menyedihkan. Penyesalan, kesedihan, ketakutan, keraguan; semuanya bercampur menjadi satu dan Shiho dapat menangkap semua perasaan itu walau hanya melihat sekilas. Ia juga melihat Shinichi tersenyum…senyuman yang pedih, tidak seperti senyuman khasnya yang lebar dan bangga.

"Hei, aku datang lagi…kuharap kau tidak bosan," adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh bibir detektif muda yang biasa menjelaskan analisisnya di hadapan banyak orang. Kini, kalimatnya hanya didengarkan sepasang telinga yang berdiri tanpa bicara apa pun. Sedangkan sosok yang ia ajak bicara, kemungkinan besar tidak mendengar ucapannya.

"Kali ini aku datang bersama Miyano…kau belum mengenalnya, bukan? Cepatlah bangun, dan akan kukenalkan ia padamu…"

Shiho memejamkan mata saat mendengar ucapan itu. Dia membuang wajahnya dan kembali menatap luar jendela yang terlihat begitu putih.

"…Miyano adalah kenalanku selama menyelidiki kasus belakangan ini. Dia wanita yang cantik dan cerdas. Kau pasti akan senang mengenalnya…"

'…_Tidak, Kudo…dia tak akan pernah senang bertemu dengan wanita yang membuatmu harus membohongi dirinya…'_

"Aku tidak punya banyak cerita untukmu kali ini, karena belakangan aku hanya berdiam diri di rumah profesor…Tapi, beberapa hari yang lalu ibuku menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera pulang ke Jepang. Kurasa dia juga ingin segera menjengukmu…dan, Ran…"

Shiho terus berdiri dan mendengarkan suara Shinichi yang terdengar sedikit gemetar tanpa berniat mengganggunya sedikit pun. Ia merapatkan mantel yang dipakainya dan menghela napasnya perlahan. Dingin…ya, musim dingin belum berakhir dan ia berharap musim semi akan segera datang. Paling tidak, dengan begitu suasana muram yang ia rasakan belakangan ini tidak akan terasa begitu menyesakkan…

Shiho masih terus diam tanpa menoleh dan berbicara sedikit pun. Kini ia mendengar Shinichi menceritakan pengalamannya saat pertama kali belajar menggunakan pistol bersama ayahnya di Amerika kepada Ran. Udara semakin dingin, walaupun pemanas di ruangan itu jelas-jelas menyala. Shiho terpikir untuk membuka jendela karena ia melihat cuaca di luar cukup cerah dan mungkin akan membuat ruangan ini sedikit hangat.

"Shiho..!" Shinichi memanggilnya saat ia baru saja selesai membuka jendela itu, walaupun tidak terlalu lebar. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau membuka jendela itu?"

"Di sini terlalu dingin," jawab Shiho tanpa menoleh. "Kurasa dengan begini akan menjadi sedikit lebih hangat…"

"Oh…begitu…"

Shiho melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 11.05. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang dan mereka harus menyelesaikan kunjungan mereka pagi ini.

"Kudo-ku…!"

_TOK TOK TOK!_

"Eh?" Shinichi menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, menyadari suara ketukan yang baru saja terdengar.

"Biar aku yang buka," Shiho berbalik dari tempatnya berdiri. "Mungkin orangtua Mouri-san yang datang."

Ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu masuk dan memutar kenop pintu tersebut. Ia baru saja ingin mengucapkan salam saat suaranya tertahan begitu melihat seorang pria berambut cokelat berdiri di hadapannya. Ia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri dan detak jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat untuk beberapa saat. Tidak ada salam yang terucap dari bibirnya yang mulai gemetar, melainkan hanya sebuah nama yang cukup membuatnya ingin segera menutup pintu itu dengan keras sekarang juga.

"…Subaru…Okiya…?"

**To be Continued**

**Author's Note: **Lagi-lagi saya meminta maaf atas kebiasaan saya yang tidak meng-update fic ini dalam waktu yang sangat lama…3 bulan? Ya, 3 bulan…Saya mengerti, pasti pembaca sekarang ingin menendang dan membuang saya ke laut karena ketidakdisiplinan saya ini. Beberapa review yang saya terima belakangan tidak jauh-jauh dari pertanyaan 'kapan akan di-update?'…dan saya merasa malu dan bersalah saat membaca itu semua…sekali lagi, mohon maaf.

Sebenarnya saya melakukan beberapa observasi pada Detective Conan untuk membuat sebuah cerita yang lebih baik. Beberapa waktu belakangan saya gunakan untuk membaca beberapa chapter penting dari manga detective conan dan melakukan chara analysis, sehingga tokoh di fic ini tetap in-chara. Saya juga membaca beberapa fic DC lainnya untuk mendapatkan ide dan mengetahui gaya penulisan yang baik. Karena itu, jika ada pembaca yang menyadari gaya penulisan saya yang sedikit berubah, harap beritahu saya jika perubahan ini baik atau buruk.

Selain itu, mulai chapter 12 ini, saya menggunakan format baru sebelum cerita dimulai. Saya memasukkan ringkasan cerita sebelumnya untuk mengingatkan pembaca sehingga tidak perlu membuka bagian sebelumnya. Juga saya sertakan summary bagian yang akan diceritakan dan jumlah kata sebagai patokan saya menulis untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya. Tentunya, jumlah kata tidak termasuk author's note dan aksesoris lainnya ^^

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Review ditunggu :D


	13. Ch 13 Who I am

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. All characters mentioned in this fiction belongs to Gosho Aoyama.**

**Previously: **Tiga minggu telah berlalu sejak Ran mengalami koma dan berada di rumah sakit. Shinichi dan Shiho telah kembali ke rumah profesor dan mereka berencana untuk bekerja sama dengan Vermouth yang telah tertangkap. Bagian sebelumnya berkisah tentang Sonoko yang bertemu dengan Subaru Okiya di toko bunga. Mereka berdua pergi menjenguk Ran di mana Shiho bertemu dengan Subaru Okiya dalam tubuh aslinya untuk pertama kali…

**Part 13 : **Who I am

**Words : **2.234

**Summary : **_"Jadi, kau ini siapa, Miyano Shiho?" _Sebuah senyuman sedih yang tidak ditujukan kepada siapa pun tersungging di bibirnya. _Aku…adalah orang yang merusak kehidupan mereka…_

**Part 13**

**Who I am**

"…Subaru…Okiya…?"

"Ng?" pria yang disebut namanya itu menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan pandangan bingung. "Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Shiho yang sama sekali tidak menyangka akan kedatangan orang yang paling ia hindari selama ini tidak bisa menjawab apa pun. Ia terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Kedua belah bibirnya terbuka tanpa sedikit pun suara yang keluar. Kedua matanya menyiratkan keresahan dan sebelah tangannya yang masih memegang kenop pintu pun sedikit bergetar.

Shinichi yang tidak bisa melihat Subaru karena terhalang oleh tubuh Shiho merasa bingung karena Shiho tak juga bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Shiho.

"Shiho…" panggilnya sambil menepuk bahu kiri Shiho begitu ia tepat berada di belakangnya. Sedikit terkejut, Shiho menoleh dan menemukan Shinichi dengan wajah bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shinichi belum sempat memperhatikan siapa sebenarnya yang datang. Shiho hanya terdiam, tidak mampu menjawab apa pun. Namun, Shinichi dapat melihat dengan jelas kecemasan yang tampak dari kedua matanya.

"Kudo Shinichi?" sebuah suara menyebut nama yang belakangan sudah jarang disebut-sebut itu. Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shiho dan melihat Subaru Okiya menyapanya sambil tersenyum ramah. "Anda detektif muda yang terkenal itu 'kan? Detektif yang dengan senang hati meminjamkan rumahnya kepadaku untuk ditinggali sementara aku mencari tempat tinggal yang baru…"

"Ah…i, iya…" kini Shinichi mengerti mengapa Shiho bersikap aneh. Shiho yang berdiri di depannya memegang lengan bajunya dengan erat. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama saat ia merasakan kehadiran anggota organisasi hitam lainnya. Ya, indera keenam yang cukup menyulitkan sekaligus menguntungkan…

"Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda di sini, Kudo-san…di tengah-tengah isu media yang mengabarkan bahwa Anda terlibat dalam kasus yang rumit dan tidak muncul dalam waktu yang lama, ini adalah suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan," nada ramah itu tidak menghilang, bahkan terdengar semakin intens. Shiho yang masih membelakangi pria berumur duapuluh tujuh tahun itu, melepaskan tangannya dari lengan baju Shinichi dan berjalan keluar melewati ruang kecil yang tersisa di antara Subaru dan bingkai pintu. Suara Shinichi menghentikannya sejenak.

"Shiho, kau mau ke mana?"

"Toilet," Shiho melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh lagi, dengan topi dan poni yang semakin menutupi matanya. Subaru dan Shinichi hanya menatap wanita muda itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu…" Subaru bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Shiho yang mengenakan sweater putih itu. "…siapa wanita itu?"

Shinichi yang tidak merasa curiga sedikit pun dengan pertanyaan itu menjawabnya dengan ringan. "Ah, dia temanku. Kami bertemu dalam suatu kasus…sikapnya memang suka begitu, jadi tolong dimaafkan…"

"Bukan masalah…aku sering diperlakukan begitu saat berada di luar negeri. Bagaimana pun juga, tidak semua orang suka dengan sikapku yang terlalu ramah ini. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya…"

"Anda pernah tinggal di luar negeri?" tanya Shinichi berusaha membalas keramahan pria itu.

"Ya, Amerika dan cukup lama…sebenarnya aku ingin sekali pergi ke negeri kelahiran Holmes, tapi belum pernah kesampaian. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk pergi ke sana, walau itu berarti aku harus bertemu mayat sekali pun…" ucapnya diakhiri tawa ringan.

"Hahaha, jangan berkata begitu. Anda tidak akan menginginkannya. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dibanding melihat manusia yang tidak bernyawa…" Shinichi bergeser ke samping dan memberi jalan kepada Subaru dengan isyarat tangannya. Subaru mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, terima kasih…kukira aku tidak akan diizinkan masuk," mahasiswa fakultas teknik Universitas Toto itu melemparkan sebuah senyuman lebar sementara Shinichi menutup pintu yang terbuka di belakangnya. Shinichi lalu mempersilakannya duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidur Ran.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana Anda tahu kalau Ran dirawat di sini?" tanya Shinichi sambil menempatkan dirinya di samping Subaru.

"Aku kebetulan bertemu dengan Suzuki-san di sebuah toko bunga. Dia kebingungan mencari bunga yang cocok untuk menjenguk sahabat terbaiknya."

"Jadi Anda melihat bahwa bunga yang paling cocok adalah bunga pir ini?" tanya Shinichi sambil memperhatikan rangkaian bunga pir dan mawar yang ada di tangan Subaru.

"Ya, begitulah…" tanpa diminta, Subaru memberikan rangkaian kecil itu kepada Shinichi di sampingnya yang disambut ucapan terima kasih oleh Shinichi.

Shinichi beranjak dari sofa itu dan berjalan menuju rak setinggi perut yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidur Ran. Diletakkannya rangkaian berwarna putih dan kuning itu di atas rak.

"Lalu, di mana Sonoko?" tanya Shinichi sambil menyentuh sebuah kelopak bunga pir perlahan dengan jarinya. _Seandainya Ran bisa membuka matanya sekarang, dia pasti akan sangat senang_, pikirnya.

"Di toilet…mungkin dia akan berpapasan dengan temanmu yang pirang itu. Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong…"

Shinichi menoleh dan kembali berjalan mendekati sofa tempat Subaru duduk.

"…temanmu tadi, kalau boleh kutahu…siapa namanya?"

"Shiho…" Shinichi kembali duduk di samping Subaru, menyunggingkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Miyano Shiho…"

* * *

"_Ngomong-ngomong, Subaru-san…apakah kau melihat penculik yang lain?" anak kecil itu bertanya kepada sesosok pria berkacamata yang sedang melepaskan ikatan pada seorang pria tua yang tidak sadarkan diri._

"_Ya, dia pingsan di dekat tangga…dia pasti berusaha kabur namun kehilangan keseimbangannya saat berlari…"_

"_Tapi, wow! Subaru-san seperti Superman!" seorang gadis kecil berbandana berseru riang dengan mata berbinar-binar._

"_Benar!" sambung seorang anak kecil dengan bintik-bintik di wajahnya. "Bisa menyimpulkan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi hanya dari petunjuk yang sedikit lalu pergi menyelamatkan kami!"_

"_Ya, benar…" kali ini giliran anak kecil berambut coklat kemerahan menanggapi aksi pria yang baru saja menyelamatkan mereka semua dari ulah dua orang penculik tidak berotak. "…pergi mencari kami hanya karena lampu rumah tidak menyala…seolah-olah kau sudah mengawasi rumah kami sepanjang hari…"_

_Pria yang berjasa di hari itu pun tersenyum sebelum menanggapi ucapan di gadis kecil pirang._

"_Ya, sebenarnya aku memang memperhatikan rumahmu seharian…" jawab pria itu membenarkan perkataan si anak kecil. Seolah tidak menangkap maksud tersembunyi dari si kecil pirang, pria bernama Subaru itu melanjutkan jawabannya. "…menunggumu untuk pulang…"_

'_Eh!' gadis kecil berambut merah itu terbelalak ketakutan, seraya menggenggam erat lengan baju anak laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya._

"_Aku membuat terlalu banyak kari untuk makan siang hari ini, makanya aku berpikir untuk membaginya dengan kalian…"_

Shiho menahan kedua tangannya pada tepi wastafel. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha menghilangkan ketakutan yang ia rasakan sejak tadi…ketakutan tidak biasa yang disebabkan oleh kemampuan aneh yang mungkin hanya dimiliki olehnya yang lahir di organisasi.

_Cih! Kenapa dia selalu mampu menyembunyikan baunya yang menyeramkan itu dengan senyuman dan kata-katanya yang ramah. Orang itu…dia berbeda dengan Vermouth yang tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan aura dinginnya yang menusuk dimana pun dia berada…_

Sebelah tangannya meraih penutup keran dan memutarnya. Shiho lalu mencuci mukanya berkali-kali, memastikan bahwa wajah yang ramah dan misterius itu menghilang dari pikirannya.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajahnya yang basah dari balik cermin. Sepasang mata hijau keabu-abuan, sebuah hidung yang cukup mancung untuk ukuran orang Jepang dengan kulit putih yang sedikit pucat, dan rambut cokelat kemerahan…tampilan fisik yang kemungkinan besar ia dapatkan dari ibunya yang bahkan ia tidak tahu wajahnya seperti apa.

Shiho lalu memutar tutup keran itu hingga airnya berhenti, mengeringkan wajahnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan dan bersiap memakai kembali topi yang tadi ia lepaskan saat pandangan matanya bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu pintu toilet.

"Suzuki-san…"

Gadis berumur tujuhbelas tahun yang dipanggil itu balik menatapnya dengan perasaan kaget dan sedikit ketidaksukaan.

"Kau…? Sedang apa kau di rumah sakit ini?" tanya Sonoko, seolah menahan sesuatu yang lebih kasar yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Aku…sedang menjenguk Mouri-san bersama Kudo. Tapi, tenang saja…kami akan segera pulang."

"…Siapa…?"

"Eh?" Shiho tidak bisa menangkap dengan jelas apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau ini? Kasus apa yang melibatkanmu dan Shinichi? Lalu, apa itu organisasi? Kenapa Ran jadi korbannya!" suara yang tadi terdengar ditahan, kini terdengar lebih tinggi diiringi dengan tatapan kemarahan. Sonoko menggertakkan giginya, berusaha menahan diri dari berteriak lebih jauh.

Shiho menatap kedua mata cokelat itu sebentar sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "…Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahukan semua hal itu sekarang. Itu hanya akan memperumit semua masalah yang telah terjadi hingga kini."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Sonoko spontan membalas, "Paling tidak, beritahu aku…siapa sebenarnya kau ini? Kau kah yang membuat Shinichi tidak pulang selama ini?"

"…Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu…"

"Jadi, kau ini siapa, Miyano Shiho?" kali ini Sonoko sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Kedua tangannya meraih bahu Shiho dan mengguncangkannya dengan lumayan keras. Matanya menatap nanar wajah wanita yang lebih tinggi sepuluh centimeter darinya itu.

"…Aku…aku…"

_Tiririririt-tiririririt_

Suara itu menghentikan Shiho dari menjawab pertanyaannya dan ia merasakan cengkeraman tangan Sonoko pada kedua bahunya mulai melonggar.

Sonoko melepaskan kedua bahu Shiho dan meraih ponselnya yang berbunyi dari dalam saku blazer seragamnya.

**ID Caller**

**Kudo Shinichi**

"Shinichi…?"

_Eh…?_

Sonoko menekan tombol '_Accept'_ dan menempelkan ponsel itu di telinga kanannya.

"Shinichi? Ada apa?"

"Hei, Sonoko! Ke mana saja kau? Bukankah kau ingin menjenguk Ran? Ini sudah hampir jam duabelas dan Subaru-san mencari-carimu…" terdengar suara Shinichi yang khas dari balik telepon.

"Ah…iya…ba-baiklah. Aku baru saja dari toilet…aku akan segera ke sana," jawab Sonoko terbata-bata. Tidak menyangka kalau 'percakapan' dengan Shiho cukup menghabiskan waktunya.

"Ya, cepatlah ke sini…Oh, ya! Apa kau bertemu dengan Miyano?"

Sonoko melirik sosok yang masih berdiri di depannya. Ia lalu menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Ya…dia ada di sini bersamaku…"

"Oh, begitu…katakan kepadanya kalau kita akan segera pulang," ucap Shinichi, tanpa bisa menebak kalau terjadi hal yang sedikit tidak terduga di antara kedua gadis itu.

"…Ya, tentu…"

Sonoko menekan tombol '_End'_ dan memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku blazernya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar toilet itu tanpa menghiraukan Shiho yang masih berdiri dan memandangi punggungnya dari belakang.

Ia berhenti saat pintu itu sudah terbuka lebar.

"Shinichi menyuruhmu kembali ke ruangan Ran…dia bilang kalau kalian akan segera pulang," ucap Sonoko dingin tanpa berbalik. Ia lalu menutup pintu itu di belakangnya dan Shiho dapat mendengar suara langkahnya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang.

"_Jadi, kau ini siapa, Miyano Shiho?"_

Shiho menundukkan kepalanya. Sebuah senyuman sedih yang tidak ditujukan kepada siapa pun tersungging di bibirnya.

_Aku…adalah orang yang merusak kehidupan mereka…_

_

* * *

_

Markas Rahasia FBI, Kota Beika

12.13 p.m.

Seorang wanita pirang berkacamata sedang sibuk di hadapan monitor PC nya. Telunjuk tangan kanannya dengan cepat meng_scroll_ _mouse_ yang dipegangnya dan kedua matanya bergerak cepat meneliti berbagai hal yang tertulis di layar komputer itu, berusaha menemukan hal yang dicarinya sejak tadi. Sebelah tangannya yang lain mengetuk-ngetuk meja perlahan, tanda bahwa ia sedang berusaha menyabarkan dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mug sedang berwarna hitam disodorkan ke hadapannya, menghalangi pandangannya dari monitor. Kepalanya mendongak dan menemukan bosnya sedang berdiri sambil memegang secangkir minuman di tangannya yang lain.

"_Black tea. No sugar," _ucapnya ramah.

"_Thanks, James," _jawabnya sambil mengambil mug itu dari tangan James.

"Masih berkelut dengan data-data, Jodie?" tanya James sambil ikut memperhatikan monitor komputer itu. Jodie menyesap minumannya sebentar dan meletakkan mug itu tidak jauh dari sisinya. Dia mengklik _mouse_nya beberapa kali lalu memutar kursinya menghadap James. Sebelah tangannya meraih mug hitam tadi dan kembali menyesap isinya pelan.

"Ya, sejak tadi subuh. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri karena organisasi itu bisa melakukan apa saja bahkan di waktu yang sempit sekali pun."

"Lalu, apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"Tidak banyak. Aku hanya menambah list kasus-kasus yang diperkirakan merupakan ulah mereka. Tidak ada banyak bukti, tapi cukup menambah list untuk menjebloskan mereka ke penjara…"

"…dan aku yakin, kau pasti lupa menghubungi detektif itu," seringai James, disambut dengan wajah tidak percaya dari Jodie.

"_For God's sake!_ Aku benar-benar lupa! _Anyway, thanks_, James…kau mengingatkanku," ucap Jodie sambil meraih sebuah ponsel dari balik saku cardigannya.

James mengangkat bahunya, "_Anytime_…"

Jodie lalu menekan beberapa tombol dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya. Tidak lama, sebuah suara menjawab panggilannya.

"Halo, Kudo?" ucap Jodie membuka percakapan.

"Ya, ada apa Jodie-sensei?" jawab Shinichi dengan sedikit heran. Firasat buruk, itu yang dirasakannya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Bisa kita bertemu di restoran pasta yang baru dibuka di kota Haido?" Jodie melirik cepat jam tangannya. "Limabelas menit dari sekarang…_my treat_…"

"Oh, baiklah…kebetulan aku baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit Haido. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit jalan kaki dari sini."

"Ok. Oh, ya…bisa kau ajak teman pirangmu itu sekalian?" tanya Jodie sambil membuka laci meja kerjanya dan mengambil kunci mobil. "Mungkin dia juga perlu tahu hal ini."

"Tentu, dia bersamaku sekarang…"

"_Well, then…see ya_…"

Jodie menyelesaikan panggilannya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Ia bergegas menuju pintu depan ruangan itu dan membukanya.

"Jodie!" Jodie menoleh dan melihat James kini sudah duduk di tempatnya duduk tadi.

"_Yes_?"

"Akan kulanjutkan pekerjaanmu…tapi jangan lupa, _my favourite…as always_…"

"_With pleasure, my Lord_…"

"_Be careful, won't you_?"

"_I will_…" Jodie tersenyum lebar dan menutup pintu di depannya, meninggalkan James bersama beberapa staf yang sedang asyik menyantap makan siang mereka.

"_Want some_, James?" tanya seorang Amerika berkulit hitam.

"_No, thanks…I am waiting for my pasta_," jawab James. Ia mulai sibuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan Jodie sebelumnya, mencari data kejahatan organisasi sebanyak mungkin yang bisa ia dapatkan.

"_Oh, yeah…and you will be starving until she comes back_," sahut seorang staf lain yang baru saja masuk lewat pintu belakang. James menoleh dan melihat seorang agen berbadan besar datang dengan sebuah bungkusan di tangannya.

"_Please, don't start_, Camel…_I am doing my job_," James menatap agen bernama Camel itu dengan pandangan bosan.

"_You are too stubborn, Boss_…_Why don't you just eat with us_? Jodie akan lama, percayalah…" Camel meletakkan bungkusannya di atas meja. Diambilnya sesuatu dari dalam bungkusan itu dan dilemparkannya ke arah James. "_Eat it_!"

Sebuah hamburger mendarat tepat di kedua tangan James. Ia menatap para agennya dengan tidak percaya. Agen-agen yang dipandangnya hanya melemparkan cengiran penuh makna kepada bossnya yang tidak menyukai _fast food_. James mengangkat bahunya dan mulai membuka kertas pembungkus hamburger itu. "_I think I don't have another choice_…"

Saat para agen itu sedang sibuk menikmati makan siang mereka, sebuah _news feed_ muncul di monitor komputer, dengan _headline_ yang cukup besar dan dua buah foto yang menghisasinya; seorang wanita eropa berwajah klasik yang cukup berumur dan seorang wanita yang sedikit lebih muda berambut pirang keemasan.

**Dua selebriti senior, muncul dan menghilang!**

**To be Continued**

**Author's Note: **Lanjut setelah sekian lama…mohon maaf kepada para pembaca yang sudah menunggu lama. Tugas semester ini benar-benar membuat saya tidak ada waktu untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Semoga setelah ini bisa update lebih cepat.

Oh, ya…selingan cerita yang ada di tengah-tengah adalah cuplikan File 755. Semoga tidak menjadi spoiler yang berarti hahaha XD


	14. Ch 14 Not A Murderer

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. All characters mentioned in this fiction belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

**Previously: **Tiga minggu telah berlalu sejak Ran mengalami koma dan berada di rumah sakit. Shinichi dan Shiho telah kembali ke rumah profesor dan mereka berencana untuk bekerja sama dengan Vermouth yang telah tertangkap. Bagian sebelumnya berkisah tentang pertemuan Okiya Subaru dan Shiho. Shiho yang meragukan identitas Subaru tidak pernah merasa tenang. Di lain sisi, Sonoko tidak mempercayai Shiho dan mempertanyakan jati dirinya. Part sebelumnya ditutup dengan Jodie yang mengajak Shiho dan Shinichi makan siang, dan sebuah _newsfeed_ internet yang akan menjadi sebuah klu masalah selanjutnya.

**Part 14 : **(Not) A Murderer

**Words : **3.120

**Summary : **_"APA KAU TIDAK TAKUT AKU BUNUH!"_ suara itu terdengar jelas di antara semilir angin yang melewati mereka berdua. _"Tidak! Kau bukan pembunuh, karena itu aku tidak takut jika kau akan membunuhku."_

_._

_._

_.  
_

**Part 14**

**(Not) A Murderer**

**.**

**.  
**

"Ah, Jodie-sensei!" sapa Shinichi kepada seorang wanita yang menghentikan mobilnya di depan restoran pasta yang terlihat cukup ramai. Wanita itu menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya dan mengeluarkan kepalanya, menunjukkan senyum ramah kepada sepasang pemuda pemudi di hadapannya.

"Oh! Kudo dan Miyano…kalian sudah sampai rupanya?" balasnya riang. Keceriaan terlihat jelas di wajahnya walaupun wanita berumur duapuluh tujuh tahun itu terlihat sedikit lelah.

Shinichi mengangguk. "Ng, tempat ini tidak jauh dari rumah sakit Haido…" Jodie melempar senyumannya kembali.

"Jadi, apa kita akan berbicara di mobil atau tempat yang lebih sepi?" wanita di samping Shinichi akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Bicara apa kau, Shiho? Kita akan bicara sambil makan di dalam…iya 'kan, Sensei?" tanya Shinichi yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan.

Shiho menatap detektif muda dan agen FBI itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Kukira, kita akan membicarakan hal yang penting. Apa tidak berbahaya jika kita membicarakannya di tempat yang ramai?"

Shinichi dan Jodie saling berpandangan lalu melemparkan senyuman lebar kepada gadis itu. Gadis berambut coklat kemerahan itu bergidik ngeri.

"Justru karena ramai, makanya tidak akan ada masalah, Miyano-chan!" seru Jodie, merasa sedikit geli dengan kepolosan gadis jenius di depannya itu.

"Oh…" gumam Shiho mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku akan memarkirkan mobilku dulu. Aku tidak ingin membuang uang gara-gara harus membayar denda karena parkir sembarangan," Jodie mulai menutup jendelanya. "Kalian duluan lah untuk mencari tempat."

Mobil Jodie melaju pelan menuju tempat parkir yang berada di _basement_ restoran itu. Shinichi melambaikan tangannya sebelum mengajak Shiho untuk masuk ke dalam restoran itu.

.

"Apa!" Shinichi menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Itu gila!"

Wanita itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh, ayolah…aku bosan mendengar tanggapan yang sama berulang kali."

"Menurutku itu hal yang hebat…" sahut Shiho datar, "…menyingkirkan orang-orang berpotensi yang berada di dekatmu karena adanya kemungkinan potensi itu akan balik menyerangmu…pikiran hebat yang hanya dimiliki orang jenius tidak berhati," tangan kanannya menopang kepalanya, bosan dengan hal-hal tidak terduga yang dihadapinya belakangan ini. Kematian Gin, tertangkapnya Vermouth, kondisi Ran, dan…Subaru Okiya. Kalau dia bisa pergi, dia ingin sekali meninggalkan tempat itu, pulang ke rumah profesor dan tidur untuk menenangkan diri.

"Lagipula…" lanjut Shiho sambil memandang Shinichi dengan senyuman tipis, "Semuanya tepat seperti yang kau duga. Kau tidak punya alasan untuk merasa sekaget itu."

"Bodoh, tentu saja aku kaget. Bagaimana pun juga, aku tidak menyangka kalau pemimpin mereka selicik dan segila itu," balas Shinichi memandang Shiho kesal.

"Hoo, apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari seorang pemimpin organisasi kejahatan besar di dunia ini yang melakukan berbagai tindak kriminal tanpa memikirkan nyawa dan perasaan orang? Belas kasih? Kepedulian? Mungkin kau yang gila, Tuan Detektif?" Shiho mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela di sampingnya, tidak berniat menatap detektif muda di sampingnya yang ia pastikan sedang menatapnya dengan intensitas kekesalan yang semakin tinggi.

"Selain itu, kita juga sudah memberitahukan analisis yang ternyata benar ini kepada Vermouth, jadi kita tidak perlu mengoreksi ucapan kita sebelumnya…"

"Vermouth?" Jodie menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kalimat Shiho barusan mengganggunya. Shinichi hanya bisa menepuk dahinya dengan tangan kirinya. _Kenapa hari ini dia cerewet sekali?_

"Apa maksud kalian?" nada suara Jodie terdengar menginterogasi.

"Aaa, itu…" Shinichi mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan dadanya, bermaksud menghindar dari pertanyaan Jodie. Tetapi, usahanya kurang berhasil. Jodie menatap kedua orang muda di hadapannya, meminta penjelasan yang dapat memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Apa yang sudah kalian berdua lakukan? Aku harap kalian bisa menjelaskan semuanya dengan baik," Jodie menjaga suaranya agar tetap tenang, tidak ingin menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Shinichi yang merasa sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi, menatap Shiho tajam dari sudut matanya; melemparkan ancaman tanpa suara yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman sinis dari ilmuwan muda itu.

"Aaa, sebenarnya kami hanya mengunjungi Vermouth kira-kira dua minggu yang lalu…" jawab Shinichi sambil tersenyum canggung. "…dan yaah— sisanya seperti yang dikatakan oleh nona di sampingku ini…"

"Maksudmu…sekarang Vermouth sudah tahu kalau penangkapannya juga rencana dari bosnya sendiri?" suara Jodie mulai meninggi. Ia merasa kalau kedua orang di hadapannya itu mulai tidak waras.

Shinichi menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan pelan, berharap Jodie akan merasa puas dengan jawabannya barusan.

"Apa kalian sudah gila! Membocorkan _top secret_ macam ini kepada penjahat berdarah dingin seperti wanita itu? Apa yang kalian pikirkan!"

"Kami tidak membocorkan _top secret_," Shiho menghirup _moccacino_ pesanannya dan meletakkannya kembali di atas tatakan. "Kami hanya menyampaikan apa yang kami pikir sebenarnya terjadi. _It is simply an analysis_."

"Tapi, tetap saja-!"

"Ditutupi pun tidak ada gunanya, Jodie-sensei. Cepat atau lambat dia akan menyadarinya…" Shiho menatap mata Jodie lekat-lekat, berusaha meyakinkan jika apa yang telah ia dan Shinichi lakukan adalah benar.

"…Dan jika kita bisa memanfaatkan kebenaran ini dengan baik, bukannya tidak mungkin Vermouth akan berbalik membantu kita," Shinichi melanjutkan perkataan Shiho sambil memutar-mutar _spaghetti bolognaisse_ di hadapannya dengan sebuah garpu. Ia memasukkan satu suapan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Meminta bantuan kepada wanita kejam itu? Kalian benar-benar sudah gila!" Jodie meneguk kopi di hadapannya hingga tersisa setengah cangkir, frustasi.

"Koreksi. Dia yang menawarkan bantuannya kepada kita—ah, kami…" Shiho kembali menghirup minumannya dengan tenang.

Agen FBI itu menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, menatap kedua orang di hadapannya dengan tidak percaya.

"Ya…dan kalian pun membuatnya menjadi gila karena berniat memberikan bantuan kepada kau—mantan anggota mereka. Lalu, kau—warga sipil yang mengetahui banyak rahasia mereka…" Jodie menatap Shiho dan Shinichi bergantian, "…dan secara tidak langsung, kami—biro penyelidikan terbesar di dunia yang sudah lama mengejar mereka. Tidakkah kalian pikir tindakan kalian terlalu gegabah? Bagaimana jika ini adalah jebakan?"

"Mereka tidak akan repot-repot menyingkirkan anggota berharga mereka seperti Gin dan Vermouth hanya untuk menjebak kita, Sensei," ucap Shinichi dengan nada yang tidak ingin membuat Jodie semakin emosi. Tetapi, percuma. Jodie yang dari tadi masih berusaha tenang kini terdengar mulai geram.

"Kenapa tidak? Kita bahkan tidak tahu apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya dan seberapa besar organisasi mereka. Mungkin di luar sana masih banyak Gin-Gin dan Vermouth-Vermouth yang lain, sehingga kehilangan seorang Gin atau pun Vermouth bukanlah masalah besar bagi mereka. Tidak ada jaminan jika Vermouth yang tertangkap itu bukanlah jebakan dan tidak akan kembali kepada mereka—!"

"—Tetapi, info ini berasal langsung dari pimpinan mereka. Atau kau meragukan Mizunashi-san, Jodie-sensei?" potong Shiho dingin.

Jodie terdiam, menyadari kalau pembicaraan mereka mulai berantakan. Ia mengambil cangkir kopi yang sudah mulai dingin di depannya dan menghirupnya pelan, berusaha meredakan emosinya yang meledak-ledak. Dia bersyukur dia masih bisa menahan suaranya sehingga tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Maaf, aku jadi emosi…" ucapnya pelan lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Shinichi berusaha menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jodie-sensei. Kelihatannya kau terlalu lelah. Mungkin pembicaraan ini bisa kita lanjutkan nanti?"

Jodie tidak langsung menjawab. Dia memperhatikan _lasagna_ yang ia pesan dan belum ia sentuh sejak tadi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan _island salad_ yang dipesan Shiho juga belum dimakannya sedikit pun. Shinichi yang tadi sempat ia lihat sedang menikmati _spaghetti_nya juga belum menghabiskan makan siangnya itu. Kelihatannya pembicaraan barusan benar-benar menghilangkan selera makan mereka bertiga.

"Info dari Rena-san adalah info yang hampir seratus persen bisa kita percaya, tapi…" Jodie menarik napas pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap kedua orang cerdas di hadapannya itu.

"…jika harus dibantu oleh wanita pembunuh itu—"

"Aku juga wanita pembunuh," ucap Shiho ringan, seolah tidak ada beban saat dia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Shinichi dan Jodie membelalak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Shiho…"

"Yang kita butuhkan sekarang adalah info. Di saat kita kehilangan jejak mereka seperti ini dan di tengah-tengah kemungkinan bahwa mereka sedang berusaha melarikan diri atau bahkan bersiap menyerang kita…kita tidak bisa mengandalkan hal lain selain orang yang pernah terlibat sangat dalam dengan mereka seperti Vermouth," Shiho berusaha menelan perasaan tidak enak dari hal yang ia ucapkan beberapa detik yang lalu. Mengakui bahwa dirinya seorang pembunuh…_Huh, seharusnya aku mengakuinya dari dulu…_

"Apa yang dikatakan Shiho ada benarnya, Jodie-sensei," Shinichi melanjutkan, masih dengan sebuah senyuman pencair suasana yang dia sunggingkan di bibirnya. "Terlepas dari kenyataan jika dia adalah pembunuh dan anggota organisasi, kita membutuhkannya sekarang."

Jodie masih terdiam. Otaknya dengan cepat mencerna segala perbincangan yang terasa berat baginya itu. Di satu sisi ia merasa jika penjelasan mantan anggota organisasi di depannya itu beralasan. Tetapi, di sisi lain hati kecilnya tidak mengizinkan pembunuh ayahnya itu bekerja sama dengan mereka.

"Kami sedang berusaha percaya padanya…kuharap Sensei juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama…"

"…Itu pun jika kau benar-benar menginginkan semua ini selesai dengan cepat," Shiho mengambil cangkir keramik berisi _moccacino_ yang tinggal sedikit itu dan menghabiskannya dalam dua teguk. "Bagaimana, _Agent Starling_?"

Jodie menghela napas panjang. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang berat memenuhi dadanya sekarang. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing karena kurang tidur beberapa hari terakhir. Tapi, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan semua ini tanpa tanggapan yang jelas—iya, atau tidak…

"Bagi agen mana pun, keberhasilan misi adalah prioritas utama," Jodie akhirnya kembali berbicara dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. "Hal ini tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi…"

Senyum Shinichi mulai terkembang, berharap argumen panjang di siang itu akan membuahkan hasil.

"…Tetapi, di dunia ini ada hal-hal yang tidak mudah untuk diabaikan begitu saja. Masa lalu, amarah, ketakutan…kebencian," Jodie menatap mata Shinichi yang terlihat sedikit kecewa. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menerima wanita itu…walau aku akui penjelasan kalian memang masuk akal."

Jodie beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil membawa mangkok _lasagna_nya yang masih penuh.

"Jika kalian masih keras kepala, silahkan hubungi bosku…aku tidak peduli dan tidak akan melarang kalian," ucap Jodie tanpa memandang mereka berdua. Sekarang dia hanya ingin meminta seorang pelayan membungkus makanannya, mengambil pasta titipan James, dan segera pulang untuk meringankan sakit kepalanya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Shinichi menatap agen yang kini benar-benar terlihat lelah di matanya itu. Agen wanita itu hanya melempar senyuman lemah.

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan mengerti. Tapi, untuk sekarang…maaf," Jodie berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju meja kasir tanpa menoleh lagi.

.

Shiho memutar keran shower dan membiarkan lebih banyak air membasahi tubuhnya. Ia menundukkan kepala; tetesan air jatuh dari ujung-ujung rambutnya yang basah. Jejak air yang ditinggalkan di kulit putihnya terasa dingin…dan menjadi menusuk di tengah udara malam musim dingin. Namun, sesuatu lebih menusuk di dalam sana. Dalam. Dingin. Menyakitkan.

"_Aku juga wanita pembunuh…"_

DUK!

Kepalan tangannya yang pucat memukul dinding di depannya. Bagaimana bisa ia terpuruk karena kata-katanya sendiri?

"…_jika harus dibantu oleh wanita pembunuh itu—"_

Matanya ia pejamkan rapat-rapat. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan rahangnya mengeras. Otaknya berpikir keras. Seharusnya, ia menyadari hal ini sejak dulu.

Tidak. Bukan begitu.

Ia sudah menyadarinya sejak awal. Tetapi, mengakuinya…itu hal yang baru saja dilakukannya.

_Lalu, bersedih karena mengakui dirimu seorang pembunuh? _Akalnya hanya bisa mengatakan kalau reaksinya adalah sesuatu yang bodoh dan tidak berguna.

Ia adalah seorang pembunuh dan itu adalah hal yang tidak bisa disangkal. Tidak di saat dirinya bahkan berusaha mempercayai seorang pembunuh lain. Tidak pula di saat ia meyakinkan orang lain untuk mempercayai pembunuh sepertinya dan orang itu.

_Apa yang kau pikirkan, Miyano Shiho? Meminta orang untuk mempercayai penjahat? Mempercayai pembunuh? Mempercayai wanita itu? Mempercayai…dirimu sendiri?_

DUK!

Kali ini giliran kepalanya sendiri yang berantukan dengan dinding di hadapannya.

Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Jodie-sensei yang tidak bisa mempercayai Vermouth. Bagaimana pun Vermouth telah membunuh ayahnya duapuluh tahun yang lalu. Jodie-sensei tidak punya alasan untuk mempercayainya begitu saja.

Lalu, bukankah dia sama saja dengan Vermouth? Sama dengan para penjahat organisasi lainnya? Tetapi, mengapa orang-orang bisa mempercayainya?

Masa lalu kah? Riwayat kejahatan kah?

Seberapa berhargakah dirinya sehingga orang-orang di sekitarnya bisa mempercayai dirinya, sementara ia tidak jauh berbeda dari seorang Vermouth?

Bahunya bergetar pelan. Sepertinya tubuhnya sudah tidak sanggup menahan dingin yang lebih jauh dari ini. Jika dibiarkan lebih lama, mungkin ia akan benar-benar masuk angin. Akan banyak hal yang tidak bisa dilakukannya jika ia masuk angin beberapa hari ke depan.

Ia kembali memutar keran dan air shower pun berhenti mengalir. Ia mengambil kimono handuk miliknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ditutupnya pintu kamar mandi di belakangnya dan suara orang tua yang cukup lama tinggal bersamanya menyambutnya.

"Ah, Ai-kun! Kau lama sekali…Ini musim dingin, jangan mandi terlalu lama. Nanti kau bisa masuk angin," Profesor Agasa mengambil sebuah mug di atas meja dan memberikannya kepada Shiho.

Shiho menatap mug itu heran lalu berganti menatap wajah profesor yang tersenyum ramah.

"Susu hangat…agar kau tidur nyenyak malam ini."

Shiho kembali menatap mug itu dan menerimanya dengan ragu. Dipandanginya susu putih di dalamnya. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, Profesor," Shiho melangkah meninggalkan profesor dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menoleh sekali lagi sambil tersenyum lembut. "Selamat tidur."

"Selamat tidur."

Shiho langsung menutup pintu kamarnya begitu ia memasuki kamarnya.

Lelaki berumur limapuluh dua tahun itu memandangi pintu kamar Shiho cukup lama. Ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu hari ini, pikirnya. Bukan berarti biasanya dia tidak aneh. Hanya saja, hari ini, lebih tepatnya setelah ia pulang dari menjenguk Ran bersama Shinichi, pandangannya terlihat berbeda. Kosong, seolah bingung dan hilang arah. Ilmuwan tua itu sudah menanyakan berkali-kali jika gadis itu baik-baik saja. Namun, berulang kali pula ia hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan ucapan 'Jangan khawatir'.

Sama seperti setelah kejadian pembajakan bus itu.

Tidak, mungkin lebih aneh.

Profesor hanya menghembuskan napas pelan dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumahnya. Ia berniat mengunci pintu rumahnya saat suara ketukan pintu dan suara pemuda terdengar dari baliknya. Profesor pun membuka pintu itu.

"Profesor...mana Shiho?" tanya Shinichi. Matanya mencari-cari sosok berambut cokelat itu dari balik badan

"Oh, dia baru saja naik ke kamarnya. Ada apa, Shinichi-kun? Malam-malam begini…" Profesor menggeser badannya, membiarkan Shinichi masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Shinichi melepaskan sandalnya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Ia melangkah masuk namun tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di samping kamar mandi yang pintunya terbuat dari kaca.

"Ia baru saja mandi?" tanya Shinichi singkat.

"Ya…memangnya kenapa?" profesor menutup pintu rumahnya dan berjalan mendekati Shinichi. Shinichi menatap pintu itu lekat-lekat lalu bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamar Shiho.

"Oi, oi! Shinichi-kun!" profesor memanggil Shinichi, tidak mengerti dengan sikap anehnya yang tiba-tiba. "Dia sudah tidur! Shinichi-kun!"

BRAK!

Terlambat. Hanya suara debaman pintu yang membalas panggilan profesor. Profesor hanya bisa kembali menatap pintu itu dengan pandangan heran dan penasaran. Sepertinya sesuatu memang terjadi di antara mereka berdua setelah mereka meninggalkan rumahnya tadi pagi. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa dimengerti dan diselesaikan oleh mereka berdua.

.

"Shiho?" Shinichi melemparkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Kamar itu begitu gelap, tidak ada satu lampu pun yang dihidupkan. Ia berjalan ke tengah ruangan, tempat di mana tempat tidur wanita itu seharusnya berada. Ia memandangi tempat tidur itu lekat-lekat, berusaha menyesuaikan kegelapan dengan matanya. Namun, ia tidak menemukan siapa pun tertidur di atas tempat tidur itu.

Hembusan angin malam mengenai wajahnya, meniup helai rambut hitamnya. Shinichi mencari sumber angin itu dan menemukan pintu menuju beranda terbuka lebar. Tirai tipis yang menutupi pintu itu melambai pelan. Ia mendekati beranda itu dan melihat Shiho sedang berdiri menghadap ke luar beranda. Rambut cokelat kemerahannya melambai oleh angin malam. Dilihatnya Shiho masih mengenakan kimono handuk putih miliknya.

"Shiho…apa yang kau lakukan? Masih mengenakan kimono handuk seperti itu…kau bisa masuk angin."

Wanita itu tidak bergeming. Semilir angin seolah menutup telinganya.

"Selain itu, kau juga mandi air dingin di malam musim dingin seperti ini? Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan, bukan?" Shinichi berhenti tepat di belakang Shiho yang masih berdiri diam seolah tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Oi, Shiho!" Shinichi meraih kedua bahu Shiho dan memutar tubuhnya hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Shiho menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dari mana…?" suara itu terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Hah?"

"…dari mana kau tahu kalau aku mandi air dingin tadi?"

Shinichi memperhatikan ilmuwan muda itu bingung. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Bodoh! Apa ini saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal seperti itu?" Shinichi melepaskan jaket cokelat miliknya. Disampirkannya jaket itu pada kedua bahu Shiho yang mungil. "Masuk dan tidurlah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, tapi jika kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini lagi, aku tidak akan mau mengurusmu jika—,"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku…" potong Shiho datar. Mendengar perintah itu, Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Pintu kamar mandinya tidak berembun. Kalau kau mandi air hangat, seharusnya pintunya berembun."

Shinichi diam, menunggu jawaban datar namun sarkastik milik wanita muda di hadapannya itu. Namun, Shiho kembali diam dan terus menundukkan kepalanya. Sejak tadi, tidak sedikit pun pandangan mereka bertemu.

Tidak bisa menebak sikap aneh partnernya yang tiba-tiba itu, Shinichi hanya menepuk kedua bahu Shiho dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidurlah. Sudah malam. Kalau ada hal yang mengganggumu, kita bicarakan dengan tenang besok…"

"Kudo-kun…"akhirnya suara yang jernih itu kembali terdengar.

"Apa?"

Shiho mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua bola mata hijau keabu-abuannya menatap Shinichi lekat-lekat. Di sudut matanya terlihat air mata yang masih menggenang…dan Shinichi masih bisa melihat jejak air mata yang tersisa di kedua belah pipinya.

Malam itu, suara angin yang berhembus lembut terasa begitu menenangkan bagi Shinichi. Namun, gemerisik daun yang dibuat olehnya terasa begitu memilukan.

Sama seperti suara gadis di hadapannya yang bergetar dan begitu menyayat hati…

"Kenapa…kau bisa mempercayaiku?"

"Eh?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga bisa mempercayai orang sepertiku?" Shiho kembali bertanya, namun dengan nada yang lebih menuntut.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Shiho meraih kerah polo shirt Shinichi dan menariknya dengan kuat.

"Katakan padaku! Bagaimana bisa kau mempercayai wanita pembunuh sepertiku!" Shiho berteriak dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir di pipinya. Shinichi menatap Shiho nanar, tidak percaya.

"…Pembunuh?" suara Shinichi begitu pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Jawab aku, Tuan Detektif!" Shiho mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Shinichi. "Apa yang ada di kepalamu sehingga kau bisa bekerja sama denganku? Begitu mempercayaiku dan tidak meragukanku sedikit pun! Apa kau tidak takut aku khianati!"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir pucat ilmuwan wanita itu terasa begitu mengiris. Suara serak karena isak tangis yang menyelingi teriakannya tidak mampu membuat Shinichi menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"APA KAU TIDAK TAKUT AKU BUNUH!"

"Tidak!"

Jawaban tegas Shinichi menghentikan teriakan Shiho, membelalakkan matanya. Di sudut hatinya, ia tahu Shinichi akan menjawab persis dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Namun, mendengarnya secara langsung bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk ia percayai.

"Kau bukan pembunuh, karena itu aku tidak takut jika kau akan membunuhku."

Kedua tangan Shiho yang masih menggenggam kerah baju Shinichi bergetar. Kedua belah bibirnya terbuka.

"Miyano Shiho, kau harus ingat ini!" Shinichi menaikkan nada suaranya. "Kau BUKAN seorang pembunuh dan tidak sekali pun kau pernah menjadi pembunuh selama hidupmu! Karena itu berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!"

Shiho tertegun. Air mata semakin deras membasahi pipinya.

"Aku tidak punya alasan khusus untuk mempercayaimu…aku hanya ingin percaya. Hanya sesederhana itu…"

Shiho melihat senyuman tulus di wajahnya. Tidak ada maksud tersembunyi; begitu murni dan lembut. Pandangan matanya begitu teduh, seolah meyakinkan bahwa semua hal yang dikatakannya barusan bukan hanya untuk menghibur dirinya. Kedua tangan yang menahan bahunya seolah memberi kekuatan baginya untuk tetap berdiri, walaupun kedua lututnya sudah sangat lemas. Kekuatan dan kepercayaan diri yang hilang beberapa saat yang lalu pun seperti kembali lagi dan menjadi keyakinan baru dalam hatinya.

Ya, dia selalu ada. Pemuda itu selalu ada bersamanya saat dia membutuhkannya—

"Kudo….kun…"

—selalu ada saat dia merasa takut dan cemas—

"…kenapa?"

—selalu ada saat bahaya mengikutinya—

"…kau—?"

Shiho berjinjit pada ujung-ujung jarinya. Jaket yang menutupi bahu dan tubuhnya terjatuh, membiarkan angin di malam itu kembali membelai kimono handuk yang dikenakannya. Kedua tangannya yang tadi memegang kerah polo shirt Shinichi, kini telah bertautan di belakang leher pemuda itu…

Di sebuah malam musim dingin yang sepi namun memilukan hati, bibirnya yang pucat pun menyapu bibir sang detektif dengan lembut…

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.  
**

**Author's Note: **Setelah 14 chapter, akhirnya ada sedikit perkembangan antara Shinichi dan Shiho…haaaah. Maaf, jika pace-nya terlalu lambat. Apa boleh buat, saya ga begitu suka yang cepat2, hahahaha XD

Adegan romantus ini, mungkin bawaan valentine kali, yah? Padahal sendirinya gak ngerayain valentine -_- Tapi, jujur…saya butuh setengah jam lebih hanya untuk membuat paragraf terakhir. Adegan kissing pertama yang saya buat…saya tidak ingin membuatnya terlalu vulgar, namun tetap berkesan. Adegan terakhir di chapter ini akan membuat perkembangan baru di antara mereka berdua, hehehe…

Lepas chapter ini, akan ada konflik baru yang akan menuju konflik utama.

Yang jelas, biggest thanks to all readers. Tanpa kalian, saya sebagai author tidak akan berarti.

Saran dan kritik selalu ditunggu. Saya butuh banyak saran untuk membuat fic saya ini menjadi lebih baik. Kritik pedas pun tidak masalah…asal bukan flame, hahahaha XD


	15. Ch 15 Unsolved

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. All characters mentioned in this fiction belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

**.**

**Previously: **Tiga minggu telah berlalu sejak Ran mengalami koma dan berada di rumah sakit. Shinichi dan Shiho telah kembali ke rumah profesor dan mereka berencana untuk bekerja sama dengan Vermouth yang telah tertangkap. Bagian sebelumnya berkisah tentang pertemuan Shinichi, Shiho dan Jodie yang membicarakan organisasi dan Vermouth. Di tengah pembicaraan, Shiho mengakui dirinya sebagai seorang pembunuh, sama seperti Vermouth. Shiho pun mulai mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri, dan merasa kacau. Di tengah kekacauannya itu, ia pun mencium Shinichi.

.

**Part 15 : **Unsolved

**Words : **3.374

**Summary : **"Ya, gunakan hatimu. Lalu, pikirkan dengan kepalamu. Kadang hati terlalu buta untuk mengerti mana yang lebih baik. Saat itu kau harus tetap menggunakan kepalamu," Yusaku melemparkan senyuman seorang ayah kepada anaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 15**

**Unsolved**

.

.

"Shinichi-kun?"

Profesor memanggil Shinichi yang baru saja menuruni tangga dengan wajah tertunduk. Poninya menutupi matanya sehingga profesor tidak bisa melihat jelas ekspresi pemuda satu itu.

"Shinichi-kun, bagaimana dengan Ai-kun? Sepulang dari rumah sakit tadi dia terlihat aneh. Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaan profesor, Shinichi terus berjalan menuju pintu rumah profesor dan membukanya. Profesor menatap punggung pemuda itu heran, tidak mengerti kenapa dia seolah tidak mengindahkannya.

"Dia hanya flu," jawab Shinichi tanpa berbalik menghadap profesor. Suaranya terdengar dingin dan ini membuat profesor tidak begitu mempercayai jawaban Shinichi barusan. "Besok juga sembuh. Aku pulang dulu, Profesor."

Shinichi menutup pintu di belakangnya tanpa mengucapkan selamat malam yang biasa diucapkannya. Profesor kini hanya bisa menatap daun pintu yang kaku dan dingin di hadapannya, benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan dua muda-mudi yang sudah dia asuh beberapa bulan terakhir. Ilmuwan tua itu lalu menghela napas, berjalan menuju pintu dan menguncinya, tidak lupa memasang rantai pengunci.

"Aku harap besok mereka berdua benar-benar sudah 'sembuh'…" gumamnya.

.

.

Wanita itu terduduk lemas di beranda kamarnya. Sebuah jaket kulit cokelat kembali tersampir menutupi bahu dan punggungnya. Jari-jari tangannya memegang ujung kerah jaket itu, merapatkannya sehingga bisa mengurangi rasa dingin yang ia rasakan saat ini. Air mata sudah tidak lagi mengalir di kedua belah pipinya yang mulai terlihat pucat. Sebagai gantinya garis jejak air mata dapat terlihat walaupun di bawah penerangan cahaya bulan yang remang-remang.

Ia memejamkan matanya sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu beberapa menit terakhir. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana ia bisa meracau dan akal sehatnya bisa terdistorsi hanya karena kejadian tadi siang; dan lebih buruk lagi, ia telah melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan…

…membuat hatinya kembali ragu serta mengacaukan pikiran dan perasaannya. Bahkan, mungkin hal yang dilakukannya tadi juga bisa mengacaukan pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya itu.

Shiho masih mengingat semuanya: teriakan dan kelakuan bodohnya; bibir Shinichi yang lembut dan hangat; ciuman balasan Shinichi yang singkat dan dingin; dan dua buah tangan yang mendorongnya pelan, memaksanya untuk menghentikan ciuman kepedihan itu. Namun, ia tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana wajah Shinichi setelah itu. Yang bisa Shiho ingat hanyalah kepala Shinichi yang tertunduk dan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar saat ia kembali memakaikan jaket itu di bahu Shiho.

"_Sudah malam. Tidurlah. Masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan besok."_

Shiho kembali memejamkan matanya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis lagi, mengingat betapa dinginnya suara Shinichi saat itu. Tetapi, air matanya telah habis, habis menangisi nasibnya yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

Dengan pelan dan dengan kaki yang mulai terasa dingin dan kaku, Shiho beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia menutup pintu berandanya, membiarkan tirai itu terbuka sehingga mungkin ia masih bisa memandang bulan yang begitu bulat dari tempat tidurnya. Ia lalu menyeret kedua kakinya menuju tempat tidurnya yang masih rapih, seperti seorang pengelana yang berjalan tertatih-tatih di tengah gurun pasir.

Shiho membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan dengan jaket Shinichi yang kini mengalasi tubuhnya. Dipandanginya bulan yang terlihat begitu terang dan sempurna. Ia merasa bulan yang cantik itu tersenyum padanya.

Mengejek.

Mengejeknya yang tidak bisa memahami perasaannya sendiri, juga mengejek kelakuannya yang seolah tidak tahu di mana sebenarnya dia berdiri.

Bagaimana pun juga seharusnya dia tahu bahwa pemuda yang telah berkali-kali menolongnya itu bukan miliknya. Seharusnya dia paham bahwa pemuda yang seringkali mengalihkan perhatiannya itu mencintai wanita lain. Seharusnya ia juga mengerti bahwa tidak ada alasan bagi ia dan pemuda itu untuk saling mencintai.

Tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk bersama selain karena alasan pencarian keadilan dan kebenaran.

Matanya mulai terasa berat dan perih, memaksanya untuk segera mengistirahatkan dirinya. Shiho kembali menatap beranda yang dihiasi pemandangan bulan itu sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya. Ia bahkan tidak terpikir untuk mengganti kimono handuknya terlebih dahulu dengan piyama yang dibelikan profesor saat dia beru keluar dari rumah sakit. Sambil menahan air matanya yang terasa akan kembali tumpah, ia berharap saat ia membuka mata nanti, ia tahu bahwa semua ini tak lebih dari sekadar mimpi…

.

.

"Shin…"

"Uh…"

"Ayo, bangun!"

Shinichi merasakan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mata menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Ia pun menyingkirkan punggung tangan yang menutupi matanya. Ia menggosok matanya dan memijit pelan batang hidungnya agar rasa kantuknya hilang.

SRAAK!

Sinar matahari yang tadi hanya sedikit menyentuh kulitnya kini terasa lebih menyilaukan, membuatnya memicingkan mata. Seseorang telah membuka gorden jendela rumahnya lebar-lebar.

"Ayo, cepat bangun! Sudah jam berapa ini? Kau tidak sekolah memangnya?"

_Suara itu?_

"Shin-chaaaaan!"

Shinichi tersentak begitu menyadari panggilan itu dan segera bangun dari tidurnya. Karena terlalu terburu-buru, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dari tempatnya tidur.

"Adu-du-duuuh," ia menggosok belakang kepalanya yang membentur lantai. Sosok yang membangunkannya itu pun bergegas mendekatinya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Siapa suruh tidur di sofa seperti ini?"

Mendengar ucapan itu, _mood_nya yang memang sedang kacau belakangan ini, ditambah jatuh saat bangun tidur, membuat tekanan darah detektif muda itu sedikit naik.

"Siapa juga yang suruh ibu membangunkanku seperti itu?" balas Shinichi ketus sambil masih menggosok-gosok belakang kepalanya. Mendengar jawaban itu, ibunya memasang wajah cemberut.

"Ibu 'kan hanya ingin membangunkanmu yang kesiangan! Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah?"

"Aku tidak marah-marah!" balas Shinichi lagi kini menatap ibunya kesal.

"Itu namanya marah!" mantan aktris terkenal itu mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak marah!"

"Shin-!"

"Hei, hei! Sudah. Hentikan kalian berdua…" sebuah suara yang dalam menghentikan pertengkaran mulut ibu dan anak di pagi hari yang cukup cerah itu. Mereka berdua menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pria berkacamata yang tengah serius membaca koran pagi.

Shinichi yang melihat orang yang menegur kelakuan bodoh mereka berdua itu, membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Kenapa ayah juga ada di sini?" tanyanya masih dengan nada suara yang sama dengan yang ia gunakan pada ibunya tadi.

"Lho? Memangnya salah kalau seorang ayah ingin menjenguk anaknya?" tanya Yusaku tenang tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Yusaku! Kau mengambil kata-kataku!"

"Shinichi, minta maaf kepada ibumu. Tidak seharusnya kau bicara seperti tadi kepadanya," seolah tidak mempedulikan ucapan istrinya barusan, Yusaku menasehati anaknya dengan tenang, "Ibumu hanya ingin membangunkanmu."

"Eh?"

"Kau juga, Yukiko. Kau tahu 'kan anak ini sedang banyak masalah? Seharusnya kau bisa membangunkannya dengan lebih lembut," Yusaku mengambil cangkir kopi yang ada di hadapannya dan menyesapnya pelan. Ia lalu kembali tenggelam dalam rangkaian huruf-huruf kanji yang terpampang di depan matanya.

"Aku?"

"Iya, kalian berdua…"

Yukiko dan Shinichi saling memandang dari sudut mata mereka. Pasangan ibu dan anak ini memang memiliki tingkat kekerasan kepala yang hampir sama. Tidak heran sulit menghentikan mereka berdua jika sudah bertengkar seperti tadi. Di saat seperti itu, kelihatannya hanya sang kepala keluarga yang mampu mendamaikan mereka berdua.

"Ayo, cepatlah. Aku sudah lapar," ucap Yusaku lagi dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

Shinichi menghela napas pelan dan menundukkan kepala di hadapan ibunya. "Maafkan aku, Ibu. Aku tidak bermaksud berbicara keras seperti tadi. Aku hanya sedikit lelah."

Mendengar ucapan tulus anak semata wayangnya itu, Yukiko pun tersenyum lembut. "Ibu juga minta maaf, Shin-chan. Seharusnya ibu bisa dengan lebih lembut membangunkanmu yang sedang kelelahan."

Shinichi membalas senyuman ibunya pelan. Sesaat, Shinichi merasa bersyukur bahwa ia masih memiliki orangtua yang begitu memperhatikannya dan menyayanginya…walaupun terkadang cara mereka menunjukkan kasih sayangnya bisa dibilang sedikit aneh.

Sebenarnya, ia tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan cara ibunya membangunkannya sejak dulu. Hanya saja, hari ini dia merasa kepalanya begitu penuh seolah-olah akan pecah. Mungkin gara-gara kejadian semalam…

Ya, mungkin saja…

"Nah, kalau begitu, sekarang kita sarapan," Yusaku melipat korannya dan berjalan menuju meja makan sambil membawa cangkir kopinya. Sesaat ia terlihat mencari sesuatu. "Yukiko, mana kopiku?"

"Ehhh? Sudah habis lagi? Tunggu sebentar. Kubuatkan lagi," Yukiko bergegas menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi kesukaan suaminya.

Shinichi hanya tersenyum geli melihat pasangan suami istri yang entah kenapa selalu terlihat konyol itu.

"Heh, ayah masih saja meminum kopi seperti minum air putih…aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab kalau ayah jadi cepat mati," Shinichi mengangkat bahunya. Mendengar tanggapan anaknya, sang penulis terkenal pun menarik kursi dan tersenyum penuh makna kepada anaknya.

"Katakan itu padaku tujuh tahun lagi, Nak," tanggapnya santai. Shinichi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju wastafel di dekat dapur untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya.

.

"Jadi, Ran belum sadar?" tanya Yukiko dengan suara sedikit khawatir. Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu menggigit roti bakarnya dengan nafsu yang mulai berkurang.

"Apa dia menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar?" tanya Yukiko lagi tanpa melepaskan pandangan pada anak kesayangannya itu. Shinichi kembali menggeleng.

"Sampai saat ini…belum."

Yukiko menghela napasnya yang terasa berat dan menoleh ke arah suaminya. Yusaku yang memang biasanya tenang, tetap terlihat tenang. Ia kembali meminum kopinya dan tenggelam dalam koran pagi yang dipegangnya.

"Sekarang kau hanya perlu menemaninya," ucapan Yusaku yang tiba-tiba membuat Yukiko dan Shinichi menoleh. Sang kepala keluarga ini senang sekali memberi komentar-komentar yang tepat sasaran. "Ini saatnya untukmu menunggunya…sama seperti halnya dia selalu menunggumu dengan sabar."

Shinichi tidak memberikan tanggapan apa pun, tidak mengangguk atau pun menggeleng. Ia hanya tertunduk, memandangi dua lembar roti yang telah disiapkan Yukiko untuknya. Saat ini pikirannya sudah bercabang, terpecah belah. Ran, organisasi hitam, FBI, dan lebih dari semua itu…

Shiho.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh yang dirasakannya sejak semalam yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia merasa tindakan yang dilakukan Shiho semalam sedikit aneh…tidak seperti biasanya. Atau mungkin, jika ingin dikatakan dengan kata-kata yang lebih ekstrem…tidak seharusnya.

Ia merasakan sesuatu mengganggu hatinya. Aneh. Sangat aneh. Lebih aneh daripada perasaan saat dia gagal mencegah pelaku suatu kasus melakukan bunuh diri. Lebih aneh daripada saat dia gagal menolong seseorang yang seharusnya ia selamatkan.

Mungkin sekarang Narumi Asai* dan Akemi Miyano sedang menertawakannya…

"Shin-chan?"

Shinichi menegakkan kepalanya, tersentak mendengar ibunya yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Bagaimana kabar temanmu yang berambut merah itu?"

Ah.

"Kudengar dia juga terluka. Dia baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Yukiko tersenyum lembut. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menambah beban anaknya dengan menanyakan hal-hal seperti ini, tapi dia tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa penasarannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja," Shinichi menjawab tanpa memandang sang penanya. "Kukira."

"Kau kira?" Yukiko mengulang ucapan Shinichi dengan bingung. Untuk beberapa saat, ia merasa tidak mengenal anaknya sendiri.

Merasakan suasana yang mulai tidak sehat itu, Yusaku melipat korannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Anak muda," ucap Yusaku sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang kontan membuat Shinichi menoleh. "Ayo, temani aku menikmati angin pagi di beranda kamarmu."

"Eh?" heran, Shinichi hanya melayangkan pandangan bingung kepada ayahnya. Yukiko yang tidak mengerti, terlihat menautkan alisnya.

"Heh? Sejak kapan kau jadi suka menikmat angin pagi?"

Yusaku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan istrinya. "Aku selalu suka, kau saja yang tidak pernah tahu karena selalu bangun kesiangan."

"Yusaku!"

"Ayo, Shinichi…" Yusaku menepuk bahu kanan Shinichi tanpa mengindahkan istrinya yang kembali cemberut karena candaannya yang terkadang memang tidak lucu. Shinichi yang masih belum terbangun dari kebingungannya, akhirnya berdiri dan mengikuti ayahnya.

Ayah dan anak itu berhenti begitu tiba di beranda kamar Shinichi. Sang ayah melipat tangannya di selusur beranda dan menyenderkan tubuhnya. Shinichi berjalan mendekati ayahnya, berdiri di sampingnya dan memandang langit yang cukup cerah pagi itu.

"Apa kau mau ikut ke Amerika?" tanya Yusaku santai.

"Ayah sudah tahu jawabanku…"

Yusaku mendengus pelan, tersenyum.

"Tapi, kau tidak kelihatan bahagia di sini."

"Tidak ada anak yang bahagia ditinggal orangtuanya untuk hidup sendiri di rumah sebesar ini," sahut Shinichi dengan sedikit sarkastik. Sudut bibirnya naik sedikit, berniat menyindir ayahnya untuk mencari sedikit hiburan.

Mendengar jawaban anak semata wayangnya itu, Yusaku tertawa pelan.

"Aku baru tahu kau bisa berbicara dengan nada seperti itu. Belajar dari siapa?"

Shinichi tersentak sesaat. Sebuah wajah melintas dalam pikirannya. Kira-kira, apa kabar gadis itu hari ini?

"Tetangga sebelah…"

Yusaku menoleh dan menangkap ekspresi bingung di wajah Shinichi. Ia pun tersenyum penuh makna.

"Teman yang kata ibumu berambut merah itu? Aku ingin melihatnya walau sekali. Sepertinya dia wanita yang menarik…"

"Heh…aku tidak tahu ayah masih suka bermain dengan gadis-gadis muda…?" Shinichi tersenyum mengejek. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia berbicara empat mata dengan novelis misteri terkenal ini…saat peluncuran _virtual game_ untuk anak-anak kaya itu, mungkin. Sedikit banyak, Shinichi menikmatinya.

"Huh, kau pasti terpengaruh omongan ibumu yang di awal musim gugur sering menelponmu dan mengeluh kalau aku sering pulang malam karena bermain dengan wanita-wanita muda…Yah, walaupun aku tidak menyangkal kalau wanita-wanita muda itu sedikit memberiku masalah…"

"Berarti benar perkiraan ibu selama ini…" Shinichi mulai merasa rileks. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di selusur beranda, mendongakkan kepalanya.

Yusaku tertawa lepas. "Terserah saja kau mau menyimpulkan apa."

Shinichi ikut tertawa mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"Lalu…"

"Ng?" Shinichi menoleh menghadap ayahnya.

"Kau tidak ingin bercerita dengan ayahmu ini?"

Shinichi menatap ayahnya sesaat lalu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat langit biru yang tidak tertutup atap rumahnya.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. "Aku bingung…"

"Hm?"

"Wanita berambut merah itu…aku bingung apa yang kupikirkan tentangnya. Kukira selama ini aku menganggapnya sebagai partnerku dalam usaha menghancurkan organisasi. Tetapi, entah kenapa…"

"Kau menyukainya?" potong Yusaku menatap anaknya dengan intens. Ia mencari kebenaran di balik mata anaknya yang jelas menampakkan keraguan itu.

Shinichi menggeleng pelan. "Aku…tidak tahu…"

"Kau tidak merasa ragu hanya karena sebuah pelukan atau ciuman 'kan?" tanya Yusaku dengan nada menyelidiki.

Shinichi tersentak mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Mukanya yang tadi terlihat datar, kini terlihat gugup dan pipinya mulai bersemburat merah.

"Ta-tahu dari mana?" ucapnya setengah berteriak. "Ayah tahu dari mana kalau dia menciumku?"

"Hoo, jadi dia yang menciummu? Aku tidak tahu," Yusaku terlihat tersenyum puas, puas menemukan jawaban hanya dengan menebak-nebak. "Seorang pria biasanya merasa bingung kalau ada seorang wanita yang menciumnya atau menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Walaupun mungkin dia tidak begitu memiliki perasaan kepada wanita itu…kurasa aku juga pernah seperti itu."

"Ayah hanya menebak-nebak!" teriak Shinichi tidak percaya. "Ayah menjebakku…"

Yusaku tertawa lepas. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar, sebelum akhirnya menepuk kepala anaknya pelan.

"Kau masih hijau kalau begitu saja masih bingung. Dengarkan kata hatimu, Shinichi…"

"Eh?"

"Hanya kau yang tahu jawabannya. Bukan aku, ibumu, Ran ataupun wanita yang kau ceritakan tadi. Hatimu tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan. Hatimu yang tahu dengan siapa kau merasa lebih nyaman. Hatimu yang tahu siapa yang kau sayangi sebagai wanita dan siapa yang kau sayangi sebagai seorang teman…"

"…Hati…?"

"Ya, gunakan hatimu. Lalu, pikirkan dengan kepalamu. Kadang hati terlalu buta untuk mengerti mana yang lebih baik. Saat itu kau harus tetap menggunakan kepalamu," Yusaku melemparkan senyuman seorang ayah kepada anaknya.

Shinichi menatap ayahnya tanpa berkedip, seolah tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Aku percaya padamu…bagaimana pun kau adalah anakku," Yusaku meninggalkan Shinichi yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Shinichi masih tidak bergerak hingga beberapa menit kemudian. Dia hanya berdiri di sana, membiarkan angin pagi musim dingin mengibarkan sedikit bagian bawah kemeja putihnya dan meniup helai rambut hitam yang ia peroleh dari ayahnya.

.

"_Ya, gunakan hatimu…"_

.

Shinichi memejamkan matanya dan mendengarkan hatinya.

Kenapa semuanya menjadi rumit seperti ini? Apakah hanya karena sebuah ciuman? Tidak. Lebih dari itu…

Semuanya, sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ketidaksukaan yang dia rasakan. Kekesalan. Namun, rasa itu kemudian berubah menjadi penyesalan dan perasaan bersalah.

Lalu, rasa bersalah pun berubah menjadi perasaan ingin bekerja sama, saling melindungi, dan saling membutuhkan. Ya, sebagai partner…mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama yang ingin dicapai dengan cara yang hampir sama pula…

Kemudian, saat ini mungkin saja semua itu sudah berubah. Wanita itu kini terlihat berbeda di matanya.

Di hatinya.

.

"_Lalu, pikirkan dengan kepalamu…"_

.

Tapi…benarkah semudah itu?

Jika benar, lalu bagaimana dengan Ran? Gadis teman masa kecilnya yang selalu bersamanya. Yang selalu menjaga dan menemaninya. Lebih dari semua itu…

Seseorang yang selalu menunggunya dengan tulus…yang kini tengah terbaring di ambang kematian karena ulah dirinya. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkannya karena ia sangat menyayanginya.

Lalu, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Siapa sebenarnya yang ia butuhkan?

…Siapakah yang lebih membutuhkan dirinya…?

.

"—_Jangan biarkan aku sendiri__—__"**_

.

"_Seandainya aku juga bisa kehilangan ingatan seperti dirinya, maka aku akan sangat bahagia…karena aku bisa memulai semuanya dari awal, dan mungkin aku akan bisa hidup bersamamu__—__"***_

_._

"_Shinichi…"_

.

"_Kudo-kun…"_

.

BRAK!

"Shin-chan! Kau mau ke mana?" teriak Yukiko saat melihat anaknya yang tiba-tiba turun dari lantai dua dan segera keluar dari rumah sambil membanting pintu. Yukiko bergegas menuju pintu yang baru saja dibanting Shinichi, namun ditahan oleh Yusaku saat ia baru saja ingin membuka pintu dan melihat ke mana Shinichi pergi.

"Yusaku?" tatap Yukiko heran. Yusaku hanya tersenyum pelan.

"Biarkan saja dia. Dia sedang belajar menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Kau harus percaya padanya…"

"T-tapi—!"

"Dia adalah anak kita…percayalah sedikit kepadanya," ucap Yusaku dengan nada menenangkan.

Mendengar jawaban Yusaku, Yukiko tidak lagi bisa membantah. Ia hanya menatap suaminya itu lalu berganti menatap pintu yang baru saja menjadi saksi perubahan Shinichi yang sadar atau tidak, cukup mengejutkannya sebagai seorang ibu.

Anaknya sedang belajar…hanya itu yang dapat ia mengerti.

.

.

"SHIHO!" untuk kedua kalinya, Shinichi membanting pintu dengan keras. Shiho yang saat itu sedang menghadap layar komputer di ruangan bawah tanah pun otomatis terkejut. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghadap Shinichi yang tengah berdiri tersengal-sengal di ambang pintu.

"Kudo-kun…" ucapnya hampir tak terdengar. Suatu hal yang mengejutkan baginya untuk melihat Shinichi yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya setelah apa yang dilakukannya semalam.

Apa yang ingin dilakukan Shinichi? Memarahinya? Membentaknya? Oh, tidak. Mungkin lebih dari itu semua. Bisa saja Shinichi memintanya untuk tidak menemuinya lagi. Dan dia akan dengan sangat senang hati melakukannya, karena itu artinya dia bisa melupakan semuanya tanpa penyesalan sedikit pun.

"Shiho…" Shinichi mengucapkan nama itu sekali lagi sambil berjalan mendekati wanita yang dipanggilnya. Ia berhenti tepat di depan Shiho yang sedang menatapnya dengan berbagai macam perasaan.

Kedua pasang mata itu saling berpandangan, mencari kebenaran dari dirinya masing-masing. Sejak ia meninggalkan kamarnya hingga ia berdiri tepat di hadapan wanita itu sekarang, Shinichi tidak henti-hentinya menanyakan kembali apa yang telah ia pikirkan. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa perasaan ini adalah benar. Ia pun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah yang terbaik untuk semuanya, siapa pun itu. Ran, Shiho, ataupun dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi, pertanyaan kecil itu selalu muncul di sudut hatinya?

Benarkah ini?

Apakah akal dan hatinya sudah berjalan dengan sinergis?

Tidak tahu. Ia pun sungguh tidak tahu. Mungkin ia baru akan tahu setelah ia mengatakan ini pada wanita di hadapannya.

Ya, mungkin saja…tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?

"Shiho, aku…"

"Eh…" Shiho menatap Shinichi bingung. Dia tidak mengerti dan tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Shinichi padanya. Dia berusaha mencari tahu, tapi tidak ada hal yang bisa menjadi klu untuknya. Paling tidak, jika dia bisa menebaknya terlebih dulu, dia bisa mengantisipasi rasa sakit yang kemungkinan besar akan ia rasakan.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Sekarang, ia hanya berusaha menguatkan hatinya atas apa pun yang akan dikatakan Shinichi kepadanya.

"Shiho, kukira…aku…"

Shiho memejamkan matanya. Mempersiapkan telinganya untuk mendengarkan apa pun itu dengan jernih.

"…Aku—!"

_Tiririririt-tiririririt_

Shinichi terdiam. Shiho membuka matanya. Sesuatu telah mengganggu mereka.

Perlu beberapa saat sampai mereka sadar kalau itu adalah suara ponsel. Shinichi segera mengeluarkan benda kecil itu dari saku celananya, saat dia tahu kalau itu adalah suara ponselnya.

"Maaf…" ucapnya pelan sambil membuka _flip-phone_ miliknya. Ia melihat sebuah nama terpampang di layar ponselnya.

.

ID Caller

Suzuki Sonoko

.

"Sonoko?" gumamnya pelan. Shiho sedikit tersentak mendengar nama itu. _Mungkin tentang Mouri-san_, pikirnya.

Shinichi menekan tombol '_Accept_' dan menempelkan ponsel itu di telinga kanannya.

"Sonoko? Ada apa, sepagi ini—,"

"Shinichi! Cepat ke rumah sakit!" suara Sonoko terdengar setengah berteriak sekaligus sedikit bergetar. Shinichi bisa menebak kalau Sonoko sedang menangis. "Ran…Ran…"

Mendengar nama itu, Shinichi merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Ketakutan yang sama saat Ran tertembak dan dibawa ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Ketakutan akan menghilangnya wanita itu dari sisinya untuk waktu yang tidak pernah mampu ia perkirakan.

"Ran? Ada apa dengan Ran, Sonoko? Katakan padaku!" Shinichi tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran dari balik suaranya, dan kekhawatiran itu tertangkap jelas oleh telinga Shiho. Mau tidak mau, Shiho pun ikut khawatir. Bagaimana pun, kematian gadis itu bukanlah hal yang pernah diinginkannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti! Cepatlah ke sini, Shinichi!" serak Sonoko, seperti orang kehilangan harapan. Mendengar jawaban itu, Shinichi semakin kalut. Baru saja ia ingin memanggil Sonoko lagi, sambungan telepon sudah terputus.

"So-sonoko!" percuma, Sonoko sudah memutuskan panggilannya. Shinichi menekan beberapa tombol untuk menghubungi Sonoko balik. Tetapi, Sonoko me-_reject_ panggilan itu, berkali-kali. Frustasi, Shinichi menarik rambutnya sendiri.

"Sial!"

"Ada apa dengan Mouri-san, Kudo-kun?" tanya Shiho berusaha tetap tenang, tidak ingin membuat Shinichi bertambah kacau.

"Aku tidak tahu! Sonoko tidak menjelaskan apa pun padaku, dan sekarang dia tidak mengangkat teleponnya! Apa yang harus aku lakukan!" Shinichi kembali mencengkeram kuat rambutnya.

Melihat Shinichi yang begitu kalut, begitu bingung hingga tidak mampu berpikir dengan jernih, Shiho pun mengerti seberapa berharganya Ran untuk detektif muda yang satu itu. Shiho menelan ludahnya, berusaha melenyapkan perasaan tidak enak yang sekarang berputar-putar di hatinya. Ia meraih tangan Shinichi yang masih setia mencengkeram rambut hitamnya sejak Sonoko meneleponnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Merasakan genggaman kuat Shiho pada pergelangan tangannya, Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Shiho yang sedang menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

"Kita ke rumah sakit…sekarang!"

.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note: **Lagi-lagi update lama. Sepertinya para pembaca harus terbiasa dengan kebiasaan saya yang satu ini, hahaha :D

Sebenarnya, chapter ini ingin saya buat lebih panjang dari ini…tapi karena takut kepanjangan, jadi saya stop di sini. Selain itu, biar bikin tambah penasaran juga, hahaha

Shinichi mulai menyadari perasaannya? Mungkin saja. Yang jelas, dia hampir mengatakan sesuatu pada Shiho namun terpotong di tengah-tengah. Jangan marahi saya, karena di situlah letak serunya, hahaha.

Yang jelas setelah ini, bakal ada perkembangan tidak terduga. Antara penggemar Shin-Ran dan Shin-Shi, salah satu akan bersedih di chapter depan. Kalau saya sih, di tengah-tengah…bisa menangis apa pun yang terjadi, hahaha XD

*Oh, ya…Narumi Asai yang disebut di chapter kali ini adalah pelaku pembunuhan berantai di kasus '_Moonlight Sonata_'. Mungkin ada yang masih ingat? Salah satu wujud kegagalan Shinichi sebagai seorang detektif, dan salah satu kisah di DC yang benar-benar saya sukai.

**Lalu, dialog ini adalah ucapan Ran yang bisa dibaca di volume 23, kasus pembunuhan di atas kapal, berlatarbelakangkan kelompok perampok yang menghilang selama duapuluh tahun.

***Dan yang ini, adalah ucapan fenomenal bagi penggemar AiCon atau ShinShi yang diucapkan Haibara di movie 4 '_Captured in Her Eyes_'.

Baiklah, sekian dulu chapter kali ini.

Saran dan kritik diterima dengan senang hati :D Review yaa ^^


	16. Ch 16 I'll be by Your Side

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. All characters mentioned in this fiction belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

**.**

**Previously: **Tiga minggu telah berlalu sejak Ran mengalami koma dan berada di rumah sakit. Shinichi dan Shiho telah kembali ke rumah profesor dan mereka berencana untuk bekerja sama dengan Vermouth yang telah tertangkap. Bagian sebelumnya berkisah tentang kegelisahan Shinichi mengenai perasaannya terhadap Shiho. Saat ia baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Shiho, sesuatu terjadi pada Ran.

.

**Part 16 : **I'll be by Your Side

**Words : **4102

**Summary : **Shinichi menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan memandang Shiho untuk menemukan bahwa Shiho juga tengah memandangnya. "Dia orang yang kusukai…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 16**

**I'll be by Your Side**

.

.

"Shinichi!" Sonoko berlari mendekati Shinichi yang juga tengah berlari menghampirinya. Sonoko meraih kedua lengan baju Shinichi dan menatapnya kalut. Air mata telah membasahi kedua belah pipinya yang mulai terlihat pucat karena menahan emosi yang bercampur aduk. Kedua matanya yang merah menatap Shinichi nanar.

"Shinichi! Ran! Dia—!"

"Apa yang terjadi, Sonoko? Katakan padaku!" Shinichi menggenggam kuat kedua pergelangan tangan Sonoko, menuntut jawaban yang dapat memuaskan rasa penasaran sekaligus menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

"Ran…tiba – tiba ia terlihat aneh. Saat aku sedang menjenguknya, dia…" Sonoko menutup mulut dengan tangannya dan tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

Sonoko menggelengkan kepalanya kuat – kuat. Ia tidak bisa menjawab apa pun lagi…semuanya terlalu pahit untuk ia keluarkan melalui bibirnya. Tubuh Sonoko bergetar dan ia hanya bisa meletakkan dahinya di dada Shinichi dan kembali menangis…

Shinichi melonggarkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Sonoko dan membiarkan teman sekelasnya itu menangisi teman masa kecilnya yang sekarang bahkan ia tidak ketahui keadaannya. Shinichi melayangkan pandangannya ke depan pintu kamar rawat yang seringkali ia datangi. Di depannya, ia dapat melihat detektif Kogoro sedang mengusap-ngusap punggung istrinya yang juga tengah menangis, sama seperti Sonoko…

Shiho yang melihat pemandangan yang kelabu itu hanya bisa terdiam. Ia memandang sekilas pada Sonoko yang tengah menangis dalam dada Shinichi. Gadis yang biasanya bersikap sinis padanya itu bahkan tidak terganggu dengan keberadaannya. Hanya ada satu alasan mengapa dia merasa tidak terganggu…

Ia terlalu sedih dan kacau untuk menumpahkan kekesalannya kepada gadis berambut merah itu seperti biasa…

Sedangkan Shinichi…ia kembali menemukan mata itu di wajah sang detektif muda. Mata yang dipenuhi dengan kesedihan, ketakutan, kekhawatiran. Semuanya. Semuanya bercampur aduk di mata hitam kebiruannya yang kini menatap sepasang suami istri yang juga tengah kacau dengan perasaan dan pikirannya masing – masing.

Shiho maju beberapa langkah, mendekati kedua orangtua gadis yang selalu mengingatkannya kepada kakaknya. Kogoro yang menyadari kehadiran gadis yang baru sekali ia temui itu hanya menganggukkan kepala sekali, tanda bahwa dia menghargai kedatangan gadis blasteran itu. Gadis yang ia ketahui cukup jauh terlibat dengan kasus organisasi yang telah menimbulkan musibah kepada anaknya itu. Namun, tidak sedikit pun ia menyalahkan wanita yang tengah membalas anggukan kepala kepadanya itu.

Ia tidak akan pernah menyalahkannya…

_Sampai ia tahu bahwa aku adalah mantan anggota yang membelot terhadap organisasi…sampai ia tahu kalau aku menjadi penyebab tidak langsung semua ketidakberuntungan yang terjadi pada putrinya. Ia tidak akan pernah menyalahkanku_, ucap Shiho dalam pikirannya.

Tiba – tiba pintu yang ada di ujung koridor terbuka, menampakkan seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari dalamnya. Kontan semua orang yang berada di situ bergerak mendekati sang dokter yang wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat. Hati mereka mulai mencelos. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa mereka merasakan firasat yang tidak begitu baik.

"Do-dokter?" Eri hanya bisa mengatakan satu kata itu dengan suaranya yang mulai serak.

"Ran…dia baik – baik saja kan, Dokter?" Kogoro menanyakan hal yang persis ingin diketahui istrinya.

Dokter itu menatap wajah suami-istri di hadapannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan sedikit berhati – hati.

"Ran-san…kondisinya sudah kembali stabil."

Mendengar satu kalimat itu, tanpa disadari semua yang berdiri di sana menghela napas lega yang sedari tadi mereka tahan. Tak ayal, kecerahan mulai tampak di wajah mereka yang muram sejak tadi.

"Ada kontraksi tidak teratur pada otot bilik di mana luka tembak itu berada. Kondisi Ran-san sempat tidak stabil. Namun, kami sudah melakukan kejut jantung dan sekarang kondisinya sudah tidak membahayakan," jelas dokter itu kembali.

"Syukurlah…" gumam Eri, Kogoro, dan Sonoko hampir bersamaan. Shinichi dan Shiho pun tersenyum lega.

"Lalu, apa Ran akan segera bangun?" tanya Shinichi penuh harap.

Dokter itu memandang Shinichi sesaat sebelum memberikan jawabannya. "Tentang itu…semuanya tergantung pada Ran-san sendiri. Kita berharap ia segera bangun karena jika hal seperti ini terjadi lagi…saya takut ia tidak akan bisa bertahan," dokter itu melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada simpatik.

Orang – orang terdekat gadis berambut panjang itu pun kembali dengan raut muka cemas mereka.

"Kami akan terus memantau keadaan Ran-san dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkannya. Sekarang kita hanya bisa berdoa agar Ran-san segera sadar dari koma, dan untuk itu peran orang-orang terdekat sangat dibutuhkan. Akan sangat bagus jika keluarga dan teman – temannya dapat menemaninya," ucap dokter itu berusaha meyakinkan wajah – wajah cemas di hadapannya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Dok," Kogoro menganggukkan kepalanya. Dokter itu membalas anggukannya dan beranjak meninggalkan kelima orang itu setelah mengucapkan permisi. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dua orang perawat keluar dari kamar rawat Ran. Eri, Kogoro, dan Sonoko segera memasuki kamar itu setelahnya.

Shinichi masih terdiam di sana, menatap pintu itu dengan pandangan kosong. Ingin rasanya ia menyusul orang – orang itu, masuk ke kamar Ran dan memastikan bahwa semuanya memang baik – baik saja seperti yang dikatakan dokter barusan.

Tetapi, kakinya terasa berat, tubuhnya terasa kaku. Perasaan yang sama ini…

…Hal sama yang ia rasakan setiap kali ia berdiri di depan pintu ini…

Ia takut bahwa itu adalah hari terakhirnya menatap wajah pucat yang sudah ia kenal sejak ia kecil.

Memikirkan itu saja, dadanya terasa sesak. Tanpa sadar tangannya gemetar dan setetes air mata telah lolos, mengalir di pipinya.

…_Ran…_

Saat pikirannya sedang terpusat pada seseorang yang terbaring di balik pintu itu, sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh sebelah tangannya yang bergetar pelan. Shinichi terkesiap dan mengalihkan pandangan pada tangan kanannya. Sepasang tangan kini tengah menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"Kudo-kun…?" Shinichi mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh wanita di sampingnya.

Ah, iya…bagaimana ia bisa melupakan bahwa wanita ini juga ada bersamanya sekarang? Selalu saja begitu. Setiap kali ia tengah tenggelam memikirkan Ran, ia selalu melupakan hal di sekitarnya. Apa pun dan siapa pun itu. Salah satunya adalah gadis berambut pirang kemerahan itu.

Saat ia tengah mengajak Ran bicara setiap kali ia menjenguknya, wanita ini juga berada di dekatnya. Namun, ia hanya diam…berdiri di dekat jendela dan sesekali melirik detektif muda itu. Sebenarnya, ia sadar akan tatapan yang sulit diartikan yang dilempar wanita itu setiap kali ia mulai bernostalgia dan menceritakan berbagai hal kepada Ran. Tetapi, ia akan segera menepisnya…menganggapnya sebagai tak lebih dari pandangan kasihan dan simpati.

"Kudo-kun…" wanita itu memanggilnya sekali lagi dan kali ini ia benar – benar tersadar dari lamunannya. Shinichi hanya menatap wajah oriental itu dengan mata tak fokusnya.

"…Tanganmu gemetar," ucapnya dengan nada sedikit khawatir. "Kau…kedinginan?"

Shinichi hanya terdiam. Ia kembali menatap wajah Shiho dengan pandangan yang ia sendiri tidak begitu paham. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa karena, jujur, ia sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan. Bahkan, ia merasa tangan Shiho mungkin lebih dingin dari tangannya. Jadi, siapa sebenarnya yang tengah kedinginan di sini?

Shinichi lalu menggeleng pelan, tidak ingin membuat nada cemas itu kembali terdengar. Namun, ia tidak bereaksi sedikit pun dengan tangan Shiho yang menggenggamnya. Ia merasa…ia hanya ingin seperti ini sesaat saja.

Sepasang tangan dingin itu dengan anehnya menghangatkan perasaannya…walaupun sedikit.

"Kau…menangis?" suara itu terdengar lagi dan terasa sangat berhati-hati. Shinichi tersentak dan menyadari pipinya yang kini sudah basah. Ia lalu menghapus air matanya dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak digenggam Shiho.

"Aa…kalau kujawab tidak, kau pasti langsung tahu kalau aku berbohong," jawabnya ringan. Ia berusaha menambahkan nada santai dalam jawabannya barusan. Tapi, entah kenapa ia merasa itu malah membuat jawabannya terdengar payah.

"Kau tidak ingin melihatnya?"

"Nanti saja," jawab Shinichi datar. Ia kembali memandangi pintu di hadapannya.

"Apa kau takut?"

Deg.

Pertanyaan itu tepat mengenai sesuatu di dalam hatinya. Shinichi menolehkan kepalanya, melihat wajah yang tengah menanti jawabannya. Ia tidak tahu apa alasan di balik pertanyaan itu. Apakah karena khawatir…atau memang sekadar ingin bertanya?

Shinichi menemukan dirinya menyeringai.

"Heh, hari ini kenapa kau cerewet sekali?" Shinichi bertanya balik dengan nada dingin.

Sekilas, wajah Shiho terlihat terkejut mendengar tanggapan itu. Tetapi, wajah itu segera berganti dengan sebuah senyum yang hampir sama dengan seringai Shinichi.

"Benarkah? Wah, aku tersanjung," balas Shiho.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Shinichi pun menatap mata Shiho tajam. Wajahnya terlihat tidak senang. Ia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Shiho.

"Sudahlah…" Shinichi berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Shiho di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantelnya. Shinichi terus berjalan menjauh dari Shiho. Tidak sedikit pun ia berbalik dan Shiho pun tidak terlihat berniat untuk menghentikannya. Namun, setelah jarak yang cukup jauh tercipta di antara mereka berdua, Shinichi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan rasa takut?" tanya Shinichi dengan suara yang cukup untuk membuatnya terdengar di telinga gadis itu. Mendengar itu, Shiho memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Apa ini waktu yang tepat bagimu untuk tidak terlihat lemah?"

"Lihat siapa yang bicara. Kau bertanya seolah kau tidak pernah berusaha pura – pura kuat," sindir Shinichi. Shiho menghela napasnya yang sejak kapan terasa berat.

"Hentikan ini, Kudo-kun. Aku bertanya bukan dengan alasan untuk membuatmu terlihat lemah di depanku."

Shiho menatap punggung yang berjarak kurang lebih sepuluh langkah di depannya. Ia menghela napas lagi sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku sangat kenal seperti apa rasanya takut, seperti aku mengenal punggung tanganku sendiri. Namun, selama ini aku terus berlari menghindarinya sehingga ketakutan itu tidak kunjung menghilang dari diriku. Aku berpura – pura kuat dan menipu banyak orang juga diriku sendiri…

Saat kukira aku telah menyelesaikan masalahku, ternyata aku hanya menumpuk perasaan itu dan membuat diriku menjadi pengecut yang menyedihkan. Aku tahu betul itu dan aku hanya tidak ingin…kau mengalami hal yang sama."

Ucapan Shiho barusan tepat mengenai titik lemah di dalam hati Shinichi. Tidak, bukannya dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dengan menyatakan ketakutannya. Ia hanya tidak yakin kalau dirinya akan sekuat itu. Ia tidak ingin memasuki ruangan itu dan terjatuh lemas karena melihat Ran yang baru saja melewati kondisi kritis. Ia tidak ingin orang – orang yang kini tengah menemani Ran juga mengkhawatirkannya.

Di samping itu semua, ia tidak pernah malu untuk mengatakan dirinya takut. Ia akan mengatakannya dengan jelas di hadapan orang tuanya, Heiji, atau Ran sekali pun. Tapi, tidak. Tidak di depan gadis yang ia janjikan akan selalu ia lindungi.

Ia tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Shiho.

Cukup lama mereka berdua diam setelah itu. Shinichi hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menjawab apa pun. Sedangkan Shiho…tidak ada tanda – tanda ia akan beranjak dari tempat itu, sampai akhirnya wanita muda itu kembali angkat suara.

"Terserahlah. Aku akan masuk melihat Mouri-san." Shinichi dapat mendengar langkah kaki Shiho yang berbalik dan mulai membuka pintu itu. "Aku tidak akan sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang kau rasakan sekarang. Tetapi, seandainya sekarang Mouri-san sudah sadar, mungkin kau adalah orang pertama yang ingin dilihatnya."

Shinichi tidak melihat senyum pahit Shiho saat ia menutup pintu itu perlahan.

.

.

Kriiing kriiing kriiing

Suara telepon itu menghentikan profesor dari kegiatan browsingnya. Profesor tua itu bergegas menuju telepon yang ada di ruang tengah.

"Halo, Hiroshi di sini…ah, Shiho-kun," jawab profesor saat menyadari suara di balik telepon.

"Ng…ya…hm. Ya, baiklah…Aku segera ke sana."

Profesor menutup teleponnya dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Shiho. Ia mengambil sebuah tas dari sebuah rak di samping meja belajar Shiho. Ia lalu membuka pintu lemari pakaian yang ada di sudut ruangan dan mengambil beberapa pakaian, serta handuk.

Setelah memasukkan beberapa barang yang dikira perlu, profesor menarik resleting tas itu dan keluar dari kamar Shiho. Saat ia baru saja menutup pintu kamar Shiho, suara bel terdengar dari pintu depan.

"Ya? Tunggu sebentar," Profesor berjalan tergopoh – gopoh menuju pintu depan. Ia membuka pintu itu dan terheran melihat orang yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Shinichi-kun?" Profesor bingung melihat ekspresi pemuda di depannya yang terlihat…sedikit menyedihkan. "Bukankah kau di rumah sakit bersama Shiho-kun?"

Shinichi yang terlihat tidak fokus hanya menjawab singkat. "Aa, iya…"

Profesor membiarkan tetangganya itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Saat Shinichi baru saja ingin membuka sepatunya, profesor teringat sesuatu dan bertanya dengan ringan.

"Apakah kau ke sini untuk mengambil barang – barang Shiho-kun?" Profesor mengangkat tas di tangannya setinggi dadanya.

Shinichi berhenti melepaskan sepatunya dan menoleh, memandang tas di tangan profesor dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Barang?" ucap Shinichi tidak mengerti.

"Shiho-kun memintaku menyiapkan ini untuknya. Dia bilang ingin menemani Ran malam ini," jelas profesor. Shinichi memandangi profesor dan tas di tangannya bergantian. Merasa diperhatikan, profesor berdeham dan kembali bertanya pada Shinichi.

"Kurasa…kau ke sini tidak untuk mengambil tas Shiho-kun?" selidik profesor dengan pandangan ragu.

Shinichi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengerti arah pertanyaan profesor. Wajahnya menunjukkan cengiran yang cukup lebar. "Ah, aa…iya. Tentu saja. Aku ke sini memang untuk mengambil tas itu."

Mendengar jawaban yang meragukan itu, profesor menyipitkan matanya.

"Tapi, aneh…Shiho-kun tidak bilang di telepon kalau kau yang akan mengambil tasnya?"

"Oh, itu…mungkin dia lupa," Shinichi mengikat kembali tali sepatu yang tadi sempat ia lepas. "Aku ke sini setelah Shiho menelepon profesor. Sekalian, aku juga ingin mengambil bajuku."

"Jadi, kalian berdua akan menemani Ran-kun malam ini? Apa keadaannya separah itu?" kini nada profesor terdengar khawatir.

"Tidak, Ran baik – baik saja. Kami hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kondisinya tetap stabil sampai 24 jam ke depan. Jika tidak, mungkin tidak satu pun dari kami akan bisa tidur malam ini," Shinichi berjalan mendekati profesor lalu mengambil tas yang dijinjing profesor. Shinichi tersenyum lebar sebelum menarik pintu rumah profesor untuk menutupnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Profesor. Hari ini profesor terpaksa makan malam sendirian, tidak apa – apa kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Jangan khawatir, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri," profesor tersenyum polos. "Ah, ngomong – ngomong soal makan…Shiho-kun tidak menyentuh sarapannya hari ini. Kuharap kau bisa membujuknya untuk makan agar dia tidak sakit. Ini musim dingin dan kau tahu gadis itu cepat sekali terkena flu."

Shinichi menganggukkan kepalanya dan menutup pintu itu perlahan.

.

.

"_Benarkah tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Ya," Shiho mengangguk pelan. "Tidak apa – apa. Paman dan bibi pasti ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Aku akan menemani Mouri-san malam ini, jadi kalian tidak usah khawatir."_

Shiho menaikkan selimut Ran hingga menutupi kedua bahunya. Tanpa sadar ia menghela napas dengan berat saat menatap wajah tak berdaya di hadapannya. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka, kenapa dia bisa menawarkan diri untuk menjaga Ran malam ini. Tawaran itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, seolah itu adalah suatu hal yang normal untuk ia lakukan.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, duduk di samping tempat tidur Ran sambil menunggu profesor membawa barang – barang yang ia perlukan untuk menginap satu malam. Ah, mungkin bisa lebih. Ia merasa tidak bisa meninggalkan Ran begitu saja saat mengingat ucapan dokter beberapa saat yang lalu.

"…_Kita berharap ia segera bangun karena jika hal seperti ini terjadi lagi…saya takut ia tidak akan bisa bertahan."_

Shiho memejamkan matanya. Bagaimana pun ia tidak pernah menginginkan kematian orang lain lagi semenjak ia kehilangan kakaknya. Apalagi gadis ini, gadis yang pernah sekali menyelamatkannya…gadis yang begitu mirip dengan kakaknya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkannya karena kematian Ran hanya akan memperburuk keadaan…

Shiho menyelipkan tangannya di bawah selimut dan meraih tangan Ran yang tidak dipasangi selang infus. Pandangannya tak pernah terlepas dari wajah yang warnanya hampir sama dengan dinding di sekelilingnya.

"Mouri-san, kapan kau akan bangun?"

Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Sekilas ia teringat dengan sosok yang duduk di sini setiap harinya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukannya sekarang. Menemukan dirinya di posisi yang sama, rasanya ia ingin tertawa pahit.

"Kau pasti tahu bahwa Kudo duduk di sini setiap hari, berbicara denganmu, berusaha agar kau bisa mendengarnya dan segera bangun. Setiap hari pula, aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya yang begitu mengkhawatirkanmu…"

Shiho diam sesaat. Walau samar, ia masih dapat melihat gerakan halus dari dadanya yang naik turun. Paling tidak, kenyataan bahwa Ran masih bernapas membuatnya bisa menahan sedikit emosinya.

"Mouri-san," lanjutnya. "Apakah alasan bahwa kini Kudo menunggumu tidak cukup untuk membuatmu bangun?"

Ia menggenggam tangan Ran dengan lebih erat, berharap pesannya dapat sampai dengan sentuhan itu. Shiho menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kumohon, Mouri-san…bangunlah."

.

.

Shinichi kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sama di hari itu. Kedua tangannya penuh memegang dua tas jinjing dan sebuah bungkusan plastik. Ia terus berjalan hingga tiba di depan pintu kamar rawat Ran dan memindahkan barang – barang yang dipegangnya ke satu tangan. Satu tangannya yang lain memutar kenop pintu itu perlahan.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa di hadapan Shinichi. Shiho berada di sana, duduk menghadap pintu yang baru saja dibukanya. Lebih dari itu, Shinichi dapat melihat Shiho yang tengah menggenggam tangan Ran. Shiho yang menyadari kedatangan Shinichi, mengangkat kepalanya dan balas menatap Shinichi tanpa berkata apa pun. Sekilas, Shinichi dapat menangkap ekspresi terkejut dari wajah Shiho. Mungkin Shiho tidak menyangka pemuda itu akan kembali ke kamar ini, dengan membawa serta dua buah tas yang ia kenali sebagai miliknya dan milik Shinichi.

Shinichi memasuki kamar itu, menutup pintu di belakangnya. Ia merasa tidak perlu menjelaskan alasan kedatangannya kepada Shiho, dan mengapa ia di sini dengan membawa barang – barang Shiho. Ia berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di kamar itu dan duduk di sana. Kedua tas yang ia bawa, ia letakkan di sampingnya. Bungkusan plastik bening yang juga dibawanya, ia letakkan di atas meja di depannya.

Detektif muda itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Shiho yang duduk cukup jauh darinya. Ia menemukan Shiho juga menatap dirinya, dengan pandangan yang sulit ia artikan.

"Aku bawakan makanan untukmu. Kudengar dari profesor kalau kau belum makan dari tadi pagi," Shinichi membuka percakapan di antara mereka, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang entah sejak kapan terasa dingin.

"Aku belum lapar," sahut Shiho ringan tanpa menatap Shinichi. Kini pandangannya jatuh kepada gadis di hadapannya. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Ran dengan erat.

Shinichi tidak berkata apa pun. Ia lebih dari tahu bahwa gadis ini sulit dibujuk jika sudah mengatakan tidak. Ia menghela napas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang ia duduki. Ia tidak berniat membujuknya untuk makan lebih jauh lagi.

"Bagimu…Ran itu kau anggap apa?" Shinichi menanyakan sesuatu yang muncul begitu saja di pikirannya. Jujur, dia merasa aneh dengan sikap Shiho sekarang ini. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Ran…mau tidak mau ia jadi teringat pada Miyano Akemi.

"Aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama padamu," jawab Shiho tenang. Mendengar itu, Shinichi mendengus pelan. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Ran, ya?" Ia menatap langit – langit putih di atasnya. "Dia teman masa kecilku, orang yang sangat mengerti diriku, orang yang penting bagiku…"

Shinichi menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan memandang Shiho untuk menemukan bahwa Shiho juga tengah memandangnya.

"Dia orang yang kusukai…"

Shinichi bisa merasakan ia tersenyum pahit, entah karena perkataan yang baru saja diucapkannya atau karena ekspresi gadis itu. Ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa ia cukup terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Shinichi terus memandang Shiho hingga Shiho membuang mukanya.

"Mouri-san mengingatkanku pada kakak," ucap Shiho dengan nada getir.

"Eh…"

Shinichi memperhatikan Shiho melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Ran dengan ragu. Shiho lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju meja yang ada di depan Shinichi. Shinichi terheran saat Shiho meraih bungkusan plastik yang dibawanya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu kamar itu.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Shinichi tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada herannya.

"Aku akan makan di luar. Kau jaga saja Mouri-san. Jika ada apa – apa, hubungi ponselku," Shiho lalu keluar dan menutup pintu itu.

Aneh, pikir Shinichi. Baru saja tadi dia mengatakan sendiri kalau dia tidak lapar. Sekarang dia sudah di luar dan dengan mudahnya mengatakan kalau dia akan makan di luar. Dia benar – benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mantan anggota organisasi itu.

Mengatakan kalau Ran mengingatkannya pada kakaknya lalu keluar begitu saja…apa Shinichi telah memilih topik yang salah untuk dibicarakan?

"_Dia orang yang kusukai…"_

Shinichi tersentak begitu mengingat apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Ia tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan itu dengan mudahnya…terlebih di depan gadis itu. Apa yang ia pikirkan?

Ia kembali melemparkan tubuhnya ke belakang, bersandar pada sofa berwarna kuning lembut itu. Ia meletakkan sebelah punggung tangannya di atas dahinya dan menghela napas pelan.

Ah, benar juga…ada yang belum ia sampaikan pada gadis pirang itu.

Shinichi memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Rasanya ia ingin tidur sebentar dan berharap Shiho sudah kembali saat ia bangun agar ia bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin disampaikannya tadi pagi. Namun, sesuatu terpaksa menahan rencananya itu.

Shinichi membuka matanya dengan cepat saat ia mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu halus. Ia beranjak cepat menuju satu – satunya tempat tidur di kamar itu. Kedua tangannya menahan berat tubuhnya di sisi tempat tidur. Ia mencondongkan dirinya ke arah Ran, berusaha mencari asal suara yang hampir terdengar seperti ilusi itu…

…dan ia tahu itu bukan cuma perasaannya saja…

"…Shin—," suara itu…begitu halus. Hampir tak terdengar.

"Ran…?"

.

.

"_Dia teman masa kecilku, orang yang sangat mengerti diriku, orang yang penting bagiku…"_

Shiho mengeratkan pegangan pada bungkusan plastik di tangannya.

"_Dia orang yang kusukai…"_

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Dadanya terasa berat dan sesak, tenggorokannya seperti tercekat. Ia merasa seperti seseorang yang tenggelam jauh di kedalaman lautan. Tetapi, bukan…

Shiho menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan melihat deretan kaca jendela rumah sakit. Salju kembali turun di luar, begitu pelan. Langit tidak terlihat cerah dan tertutup awan kelabu. Jalan – jalan sudah tertutup salju. Pohon – pohon tinggi yang berada di sekitar halaman rumah sakit terlihat seperti orang tua kurus yang tak berdaya. Hanya ada tumpukan salju yang menutupi cabang dan rantingnya yang ringkih.

Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati salah satu jendela, tangannya menyentuh kaca di depannya. Dari balik kaca itu, ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya, seorang Miyano Shiho. Seorang gadis berumur delapanbelas tahun. Seorang mantan anggota organisasi kejahatan yang telah melakukan penelitian yang menentang kehendak Tuhan. Seseorang yang hanya ingin semua ketidakberuntungan dalam hidupnya segera berakhir…

Shiho memejamkan matanya, dingin menelusup melewati jari – jarinya yang beradu dengan lapisan kaca yang terus terkena hawa salju itu. Perasaan dingin itu terus merasuk ke dalam hatinya yang kini bimbang. Ucapan Shinichi tadi terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Salahkah? Salahkah ia jika ia tidak menyukai kata – kata yang diucapkan Shinichi tadi? Salahkah jika ia berharap Shinichi menarik kata – katanya kembali?

Tidak. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran seperti ini, tidak di saat Ran baru saja melewati masa kritisnya. Tidak di saat tak ada seorang pun yang bisa memastikan apakah Ran akan bangun kembali atau tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak boleh membiarkan pikiran picik semacam itu kembali mengisi kepalanya.

Tiba – tiba terlintas keinginannya untuk berbicara dengan seseorang. Profesor Agasa atau mungkin Jodie-sensei mungkin dapat membantu menjernihkan kepalanya. Ia tahu obrolan singkat yang tidak begitu penting terkadang bisa membantu seseorang melupakan masalahnya.

Shiho memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya, berusaha meraih ponsel yang biasanya ia letakkan di sana. Tapi, ia tidak menemukannya. Ia mencari di saku celananya namun ia juga tidak bisa menemukannya.

Setelah diam sebentar untuk mengingat di mana terakhir kali ia menggunakan ponselnya, ia teringat meletakkan ponselnya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Ran setelah menelepon profesor sebelumnya. Shiho pun berbalik, berjalan kembali menuju kamar rawat Ran. Ia sudah memutar kenop pintu kamar Ran saat dia mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam.

"Ran…"

Suara yang sama, ucapan yang sama. Apa sekarang Shinichi tengah melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa di kamar ini—mengajak bicara teman masa kecil yang belum kunjung sadar—?

Shiho baru saja akan mendorong pintu itu untuk masuk. Namun, sebuah suara lain menghentikannya. Suara yang juga ia kenal, tetapi terdengar begitu rapuh dan parau seolah pemilik suara itu telah berteriak keras dalam waktu yang lama.

Ya, ia tahu. Ia tidak akan salah mengenal suara itu. Suara yang memang jarang ia dengar namun sudah tidak pernah ia dengar lagi selama hampir sebulan terakhir.

"—chi, Shin…ichi…"

Shiho berhenti mendorong pintu itu lebih jauh. Tangannya yang memegang kenop pintu itu terjatuh di sisi tubuhnya.

"Ran? Ran? Kau sudah sadar…? Ran?" suara Shinichi terdengar bergetar di telinga Shiho. Shiho juga bisa mendengar sedikit isak dari dalamnya.

"Apa…itu kau? Shinichi…?" suara parau itu kini terdengar lebih jelas. Shiho mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai terasa perih.

"Ya, ya! Ini aku. Ini aku…Shinichi!" Shinichi tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada bahagia dari suaranya.

Sejenak, Shiho tidak mendengar suara lagi dari dalam kamar itu. Matanya yang terasa perih kembali ia kerjap – kerjapkan. Ia menekan kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk tangan kirinya.

Kedua suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksamu. Tunggulah sebentar."

Mendengar ucapan itu, Shiho bisa membayangkan Shinichi tengah beranjak dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju pintu yang sudah hampir setengah terbuka. Tanpa sadar, Shiho memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah.

"Tu-tunggu, Shinichi…tunggu—," ucap Ran sedikit keras. Kini Shiho yakin bahwa Ran sudah sepenuhnya sadar.

"…Jangan pergi, Shinichi…"

Shiho yang tadinya berniat meninggalkan itu, kini berhenti dan mendekat kembali ke kamar itu. Ia mendengar suara langkah Shinichi yang berlawanan arah dengan posisi pintu masuk.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan tetap di sini. Kau tidak usah khawatir," ucap Shinichi menenangkan.

"Kau tidak akan pergi lagi kan, Shinichi? Tidak akan mengejar bahaya lagi?" tanya Ran berturut-turut. Di balik pintu, Shiho mengangkat tangannya, mencengkeram kerah mantelnya perlahan. Dengan memberanikan dirinya, ia mendekati pintu itu lagi dan mendorongnya dengan sangat perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Mmm, kau tenang saja. Sudah kukatakan, aku akan tetap di sini." Shiho dapat melihat sudut bibir Shinichi yang naik karena tersenyum. "Yang penting sekarang adalah kau cepat pulih. Aku akan terus menemanimu, jadi jangan mengkhawatirkan yang aneh – aneh lagi."

"Benarkah? Kau berjanji?" tanya Ran lagi seolah dia ingin memastikan bahwa Shinichi benar – benar memaksudkan apa yang dikatakannya.

Shinichi meraih tangan Ran yang tidak dipasangi selang infus dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia tersenyum begitu lembut. "Aku janji…aku tak akan pergi lagi."

Kini senyuman yang sama juga terlihat di bibir Ran. Shiho dapat melihat setitik air mata di sudut mata Ran telah mengalir di pipinya.

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih…Shinichi."

Shiho menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Ia mundur perlahan hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding sisi lain koridor itu. Sekarang matanya benar – benar terasa perih, sangat perih.

Shiho tidak pernah menyangka, air mata akan menular dengan begitu mudahnya…

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**


	17. Ch 17 Reunion Another Encounter

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. All characters mentioned in this fiction belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

**.**

**Previously: **Tiga minggu telah berlalu sejak Ran mengalami koma dan berada di rumah sakit. Shinichi dan Shiho telah kembali ke rumah profesor dan mereka berencana untuk bekerja sama dengan Vermouth yang telah tertangkap. Bagian sebelumnya berkisah tentang Ran yang akhirnya siuman dari koma.

.

**Part 17 : ****Reunion—Another Encounter**

**Words : 2.597**

**Summary : **"Kau mirip sekali dengannya—,"

…jantungnya berdetak cepat…

"—Haibara Ai…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 17**

**Reunion—Another Encounter**

**.**

**.**

Cklek!

Shinichi menoleh saat dia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Ia melihat Shiho masuk lalu menutup pintu itu kembali.

"Ponselku ketinggalan," ucapnya singkat sambil berjalan mendekati meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidur Ran. Saat itulah, Shinichi melihat Ran dan Shiho yang bertemu pandang.

"Ah…" suara kecil keluar dari bibir Shiho. Ia tampak sedikit terkejut melihat keadaan Ran dengan kedua mata yang telah terbuka. "Mouri-san…? Kau sudah siuman…"

"Dia baru saja sadar saat kau keluar tadi, Shiho," jelas Shinichi bergantian menatap Shiho dan Ran. Shinichi lalu menjawab pandangan Ran yang terlihat bingung dengan orang yang baru saja…bisa dibilang, menyapanya?

"Ran, ini Miyano Shiho. Dia—," Shinichi berhenti sesaat, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia memandang Shiho sekilas, lalu melempar pandangannya kembali pada Ran. "—partnerku yang ikut menyelidiki kasus yang sama denganku selama ini. Aku rasa kau pasti mengingat wajahnya. Dia ada di sana saat Sharon dan kau datang menolongku. Sejak saat itu, dia selalu menemaniku saat menjengukmu di sini."

"A-ah…" gumam Ran sambil terus menatap wajah yang tidak terlihat asing di sisi tempat tidurnya. Ia ingat pernah melihat wanita ini dalam pelukan Shinichi dengan luka di lengannya. Benar…kejadian setelah itulah yang membuatnya terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit seperti saat ini. "Miyano-san, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Shiho menganggukkan kepalanya. Ran bisa melihat senyuman yang terlihat tulus tersungging di wajah orientalnya. "Senang juga melihatmu yang sudah siuman, Mouri-san."

"Kalau begitu—," suara derit kursi terdengar saat Shinichi mendorong dirinya ke belakang dan beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya. "—aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaanmu, Ran. Shiho akan menemanimu di sini."

"Biar aku saja yang memanggil dokter," Shiho mencegah Shinichi dengan suaranya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan ponselnya yang ia cari. Ia lalu memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam saku mantelnya. "Sekalian aku akan menghubungi keluarga Mouri-san dan mengabarkan bahwa Mouri-san sudah sadar."

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Shiho, Shinichi terus berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Ia tersenyum.

"Tidak, tetaplah di sini. Biar aku yang menghubungi mereka. Kau temani saja Ran sambil menghabiskan makananmu," Shinichi mengerling bungkusan yang dipegang Shiho. Shiho menatap Shinichi dengan pandangan ingin protes. Tetapi, Shinichi mengacuhkannya. "Lagipula, aku yakin Ran pasti ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh."

Pintu itu pun tertutup, meninggalkan dua gadis yang belum saling mengenal itu dengan suasana canggung di sekitar mereka.

"Si detektif itu…selalu saja seenaknya," keluh Shiho sambil meletakkan bungkusan makanannya di atas meja kecil di sampingnya. Mendengar ucapan yang jujur itu, Ran tersenyum kecil.

"Benar."

Mereka terdiam, suasana canggung pun mulai terasa. Shiho yang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, berjalan ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan duduk di kursi yang ditempati Shinichi barusan. Ia hanya duduk di sana, tanpa memperhatikan Ran yang diam – diam mencuri pandang padanya.

Merasa aneh berada dalam satu ruangan dengan seseorang yang baru dua kali ia lihat, Ran berdeham pelan, berusaha mencairkan suasana di antara mereka.

"A, ano…Miyano-san…"

Shiho menoleh cepat, membuat Ran sedikit tersentak. Shiho menatap mata Ran lekat – lekat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Panggil saja aku Shiho," ucapnya tanpa menatap Ran lagi. Ia beralih menatap salju yang terus turun di balik jendela.

"A—aaa, baiklah…Shiho-san," ucap Ran masih dengan nada sedikit ragu. "Itu…bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Katakan saja."

Ran menatap Shiho takut – takut. "Tadi Shinichi mengatakan kalau dia dan Shiho-san menyelidiki kasus yang sama. Semacam partner—begitu?"

"…Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Sebenarnya kasus apa itu? Apa hubungannya dengan orang – orang berbaju hitam yang menculikku, juga Sharon dan semuanya?"

Shiho terkesiap dan berhenti memandangi pemandangan putih yang disukainya. Kini kedua bola matanya yang berwarna hijau keabuan itu menatap Ran dengan sedikit membelalak. Semestinya dia sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan pertanyaan semacam ini. Tetapi, saat pertanyaan itu benar – benar tercetus, ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Shiho…san?"

Shiho menghela napasnya dan menatap Ran lekat – lekat.

"Kau baru saja sadar. Lebih baik kau istirahat dan tidak memikirkan hal – hal berat seperti itu. Bukankah Kudo-kun juga mengatakan hal yang sama padamu?"

"T-tapi…"

"Jika keadaanmu sudah jauh lebih baik, aku akan menceritakannya padamu," Shiho kembali menatap salju yang turun di balik jendela. "Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah beristirahat, tidak ada yang lain."

Mendengar nada tegas dari jawaban Shiho barusan, Ran menghentikan niatnya untuk bersikap keras kepala. Ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tidak menangkap protes apa pun dari wanita berambut hitam itu, Shiho beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati jendela yang dari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

"Mouri-san…"

Ran mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan sosok yang kini sudah tidak duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Sosok itu terlihat begitu sepi dan sendiri, mengirimkan udara dingin ke dalam hati Ran tanpa kesengajaan. Sejenak, Ran mengira pernah merasakan hal yang serupa. Namun, pikiran itu dibuangnya jauh – jauh saat Shiho menoleh dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Terima kasih…kau sudah bangun kembali."

Kedua mata Ran membulat, sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Namun, senyuman yang diterimanya terlihat begitu tenang. Tanpa sadar Ran membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman yang sama lembutnya.

"Ng…"

Wanita bernama Miyano Shiho itu…rasanya tidak sedingin yang ia kira.

.

.

"Roti?"

Shiho berjalan mendekati pintu otomatis rumah sakit dan mengambil sebuah payung yang ia kenal sebagai miliknya di tempat meletakkan payung. Sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel miliknya.

"Aaa, baiklah. Lalu apa lagi? Aku baru saja akan keluar dari rumah sakit," Shiho menahan ponsel dengan bahunya dan mulai membuka payung miliknya. Ia berjalan melewati pekarangan depan rumah sakit yang sepi dan hanya dilewati beberapa orang termasuk dirinya. Salju turun dengan lebat saat itu, memaksa Shiho untuk menggunakan payung yang dibawakan oleh Shinichi untuknya tadi pagi.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak hari dimana Ran akhirnya bangun dari komanya yang cukup panjang. Setiap hari, Shinichi akan menjenguk Ran bersama Shiho. Mereka akan berada di sana hingga waktu makan siang tiba dan kembali ke rumah profesor. Selepas makan siang, Ran akan ditemani ayah atau ibunya dan disusul Sonoko di sore hari setelah ia pulang sekolah. Semuanya berjalan begitu normal, bahkan terasa terlalu tenang.

"Ya, salju turun dengan lebat di sini. Tidak, aku akan berjalan saja, tidak jauh dari rumah," Shiho berbelok di persimpangan jalan menuju sebuah toko serba ada di salah satu sudut kota beika.

Shiho berjalan melewati pintu otomatis toko itu. Ucapan 'selamat datang' dari pegawai toko, membuatnya menganggukkan kepala pelan. Shiho berjalan mendekati salah satu kounter untuk mengambil keranjang belanja.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu, Profesor. Shinichi masih ingin menemani Ran sampai malam, jadi aku pulang duluan. Hm, iya," Shiho mengambil bungkusan plastik berisi roti gandum. "Tidak, kalau yang satu itu aku tidak akan membelikannya untukmu."

Shiho lalu tertawa kecil mendengar tanggapan profesor Agasa dari balik telepon. "Tiiidak. Pokoknya tidak. Kau harus menjaga pola makanmu, Profesor." Shiho melewati satu rak dan rak lain. Ia lalu berjalan menuju bak pendingin yang berisi makanan jenis daging. Ia mengambil sebuah bungkusan steroform berisi daging ikan tuna.

"Kalau begitu, lekaslah cari istri agar aku tidak cerewet lagi," Shiho menggoda profesor sambil terus sibuk dengan aktivitas belanjanya. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati kounter sayur-sayuran. Saat sedang berjalan, matanya menangkap tulisan yang menarik baginya…diskon kentang. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum dan di kepalanya dia sudah membayangkan nikmatnya kare untuk makan malam nanti.

Shiho mengambil selembar plastik dan mulai memasukkan beberapa buah kentang ke dalamnya sambil terus berbicara pada profesor lewat ponsel. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak mengobrol santai dengan profesor seperti ini.

"Lho, kenapa tidak? Kau tidak pesimis 'kan?" Shiho mengakhiri kalimat tersebut dengan tawa manis sambil menyerahkan bungkusan berisi kentang kepada pramuniaga di depannya. Ia menunggu beberapa saat dan menerima bungkusan yang sudah ditempeli label harga untuk memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. Shiho baru saja akan berbalik dan melanjutkan candaannya dengan profesor, saat dia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal—tidak, lebih tepatnya, seseorang yang ingin ia hindari sebisa mungkin—tengah antri di belakangnya.

"…Subaru…Okiya…" tanpa sadar bibirnya mengeluarkan nama itu dengan sangat pelan. Ia tidak mengerti, setelah berkali-kali melihat pria itu, ia sama sekali belum terbiasa dengan keterkejutan dirinya sendiri. Walaupun, memang pada saat ia masih dalam sosok Haibara Ai, ia lebih mudah menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya. Mungkin karena sekarang ia hidup sebagai sosok Miyano Shiho, insting mempertahankan dirinya bereaksi dengan lebih kuat. Tidak untuk menyebutkan bahwa mungkin saja pria yang berdiri di depannya ini adalah salah satu dari _mereka_.

Shiho tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya saat suara profesor berkali-kali memanggilnya dari telepon. Ia pun buru-buru menjawab panggilan profesor dan bergeser dari tempat ia berdiri agar tidak mengganggu antrian.

"Maaf, Profesor Agasa. Aku akan segera pulang. Ya, sampai nanti," ucapnya cepat dan langsung ia akhiri dengan menekan tombol 'End' di ponselnya. Ia menghela napas pelan sebelum nafasnya kembali tercekat saat suara orang itu memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Miyano-san, bukan?"

Shiho memutar tubuhnya dengan sangat pelan dan menemukan Subaru Okiya berdiri di hadapannya. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Sweater leher tinggi berwarna hitam dan jaket berwarna cokelat senada dengan warna rambutnya tampak begitu pas di tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang keranjang belanja dan sebelahnya lagi memegang bungkusan berisi kentang yang baru saja ia ambil. Entah sejak kapan, walaupun ia selalu merasa takut berdekatan dengan pria itu, Shiho merasakan pria itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"…Subaru…san," balasnya dengan suara yang agak pelan. Matanya berusaha menghindari pandangan pria itu.

Pria itu maju beberapa langkah mendekati Shiho. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi…apalagi di tempat seperti ini."

"Apa yang salah dengan bertemu dengan seseorang di toko serba ada yang bisa didatangi siapa saja?" ucap Shiho ketus. Dia berusaha tidak memperpanjang percakapan dengan pria yang terlihat cukup berumur dibanding dengan dirinya itu. Namun, sepertinya dia telah menyampaikan tanggapan yang salah.

"Ah, maaf. Hanya saja…rasanya kita belum pernah berkenalan secara baik-baik," ucapnya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Shiho menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku mengetahui namamu dari Kudo-san sewaktu aku menjenguk Mouri-san di rumah sakit beberapa waktu yang lalu," jelas pria berkacamata itu.

"Aa, begitu," tanggap Shiho singkat. Ia sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya.

Raut ramah tetap tidak hilang dari wajah pria itu. "Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, sewaktu di rumah sakit, Miyano-san mengucapkan nama lengkapku?"

Shiho membelalakkan matanya sedikit tanpa sadar, sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Teringat sesuatu, ia pun menjawabnya dengan cepat. "Ah, iya. Aku mengetahuinya dari Kudo. Kami pernah melihatmu tidak sengaja di suatu tempat."

"Oh, begitu," Subaru menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," Shiho menundukkan kepalanya tanpa melihat pria itu. "Aku harus segera pulang."

"Ah, Miyano-san," panggilan pria itu menghentikannya dari berlari ke arah kasir. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?"

Shiho tidak mengerti kenapa pada akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepala.

.

Sepasang jejak kaki tampak menghiasi jalan bersalju yang cukup sepi itu. Butiran putih yang jatuh dari langit yang sudah mulai gelap itu tidak kunjung berhenti, tidak semakin lebat, tetapi juga tidak semakin berkurang. Sepasang jejak kaki itu terus berlanjut dan jejak yang ada pun mulai tertutupi butiran salju yang turun. Namun, pemilik jejak-jejak itu hanya terus berjalan tanpa ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir mereka yang mulai kering karena dingin. Tanpa disadari hawa dingin di sekitar mereka terasa semakin dingin.

Hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan suara. "Aa, Miyano-san…"

Yang dipanggil hanya melirikkan matanya.

"…tinggal bersama Profesor Agasa, bukan?"

Shiho terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Benar…"

Pria itu tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga…"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka.

Merasa tidak nyaman, pria itu menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, berusaha memperhatikan wanita muda di sampingnya. Sadar akan diperhatikan, Shiho melemparkan pandangan sedikit tidak suka.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Pria itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku hanya berpikir apakah kau terkena salju yang turun…"

"Tenang saja, payung ini cukup besar untuk kita berdua," jawabnya menatap lurus ke depan. Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan pegangan kedua tangannya pada bungkusan belanjaannya. Payung yang ia bicarakan barusan kini sudah ada di tangan Subaru Okiya.

"Ya, kelihatannya begitu," Subaru tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shiho. "Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Pernyataan itu membuat Shiho menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh untuk memandang pria berambut cokelat itu. Shiho terdiam, matanya nanar memandang pria yang lebih tinggi dari Shinichi itu.

"Dulu ada seorang anak perempuan yang juga pernah tinggal bersama Profesor Agasa…"

Shiho mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat…

"Kau mirip sekali dengannya—,"

…jantungnya berdetak cepat…

"—Haibara Ai…"

DEG!

Mereka berdua diam. Tidak satu pun bergerak setelah nama itu disebut. Walaupun nama itu tidak merujuk pada dirinya yang sekarang, tapi dia merasa seolah pria itu memanggilnya. Seolah pria itu tahu yang sebenarnya…

"Tapi, aku sudah tidak melihatnya sejak gadis kecil itu kembali ke Amerika bersama orangtuanya…aku harap dia baik-baik saja disana," Subaru Okiya melemparkan senyuman seolah itu pembicaraan yang wajar terjadi dengan orang yangbaru saja dikenalnya. "Kita pulang?"

Seolah terhipnotis, Shiho kembali menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia kembali berjalan beriringan dengan tetangganya itu, pria misterius yang selalu membuatnya merasakan aura yang sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh anggota organisasi hitam. Tetapi, beberapa saat setelah ia menyadari aura tidak nyaman itu, perasaan itu hilang begitu saja. Setiap kali ia menyampaikan kekhawatirannya pada Shinichi, Shinichi hanya akan tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dan tidak ada hal yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

Pria ini terlalu mencurigakan, bisiknya dalam hati. Muncul begitu saja, tinggal di rumah seorang Kudo Shinichi karena suatu insiden dan terus berada di sana hingga saat ini. Bahkan si empunya rumah pun tidak merasa curiga sama sekali. Mungkinkah sebenarnya pria ini adalah orang yang mereka kenal…?

Tetapi di antara semua hal yang membingungkan tentang pria tampan itu, ada satu hal yang paling tidak ia mengerti—

—ia bahkan tidak terganggu untuk menutupi wajahnya dari pandangan pria ini—!

BUK!

"Miyano-san!"

Shiho meringis dan menemukan dirinya terjatuh. Isi kantung belanjaannya tercecer dan Subaru Okiya sudah berlutut di sampingnya dengan wajah agak khawatir. Ia baru saja akan berbelok di persimpangan jalan saat sesuatu menabraknya dengan sangat keras—

ah—seseorang lebih tepatnya…

…seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang…

"Kau baik-baik saja, Miyano-san?" tanya Subaru yang dijawab Shiho dengan sebuah anggukan.

"_I—I am sorry_," suara itu membuat Shiho dan Subaru mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada wanita bermantel abu gelap panjang yang juga ikut terjatuh di hadapannya. Tangan putih pucat wanita itu mulai mengambili barang belanjaan Shiho yang ikut terjatuh dan memasukkannya ke plastik belanja yang terjatuh di dekatnya.

"_I was so careless and running too fast. I am so sorry,_" wanita itu meminta maaf dengan logat British yang sangat kental. Shiho mengedipkan matanya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendengar logat seperti itu, sepertinya dia terlalu lama tinggal di Amerika.

"_It's okay_," Shiho mendekati wanita itu dan membantunya mengembalikan barang belanjaan ke dalam plastik miliknya. "_I am sorry not to pay atten—!_"

Shiho terhenti saat tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh tangan wanita di hadapannya yang begitu dingin. Ya, tangan wanita itu begitu dingin seolah ia sudah berdiri di bawah salju selama berjam-jam. Tangan putihnya terlihat pucat karena dingin, dan yang lebih mengejutkannya adalah wanita itu tidak mengenakan sarung tangan sama sekali.

Tanpa sadar, Shiho meraih kedua tangan wanita yang mulai kebiruan itu.

"_Are you okay? Your hands are so cold_," Shiho menggenggam tangan itu erat tanpa sadar. Ada perasaan aneh saat ia memegang kedua tangan yang bisa dibilang kurus itu. Ia lalu melepaskan kedua sarung tangannya.

"_Here, you can use my gloves_," ujar Shiho sambil memasangkan sarung tangannya pada kedua tangan wanita itu.

"_But_—," wanita itu berusaha menolak. Shiho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_No, don't worry. I'll be alright_," Shiho memasukkan barang terakhir yang tercecer ke dalam plastik belanjaannya, sebungkus kentang yang ia beli untuk makan malam hari ini.

"_Thank you very much!_"

Shiho tersentak mendengar suara itu. Tangannya yang sudah tidak bersarung tangan melepaskan bungkusan itu kembali ke tanah.

Suara itu…bagaimana mungkin…

"_You are so kind…_"

…bagaimana mungkin…kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang…

Shiho mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan melihat wajah wanita yang ditabraknya itu untuk pertama kalinya dengan jelas.

Wajah di depannya tersenyum dengan begitu lembut. Kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya, rambut cokelat panjang indah yang terjuntai menutupi kedua bahunya, kulit putih itu…terlebih—

"_May I_—,"

—suara yang pernah ia tahu itu…

"—_know your name, Miss_?"

Bibir Shiho bergetar, entah karena dingin atau karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Kau…"

.

.

**To be Continued…**


	18. Ch 18 Hell Invitation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. All characters mentioned in this fiction belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

**.**

**Previously: **Tiga minggu telah berlalu sejak Ran mengalami koma dan berada di rumah sakit. Shinichi dan Shiho telah kembali ke rumah profesor dan mereka berencana untuk bekerja sama dengan Vermouth yang telah tertangkap. Ran pun akhirnya siuman dari koma dan mulai pulih. Bagian sebelumnya berkisah tentang pertemuan kembali Shiho dan Subaru, serta pertemuan dengan seorang wanita asing.

**.**

**Part 18 : Hell Invitation**

**Words : 3.228**

**Summary : **

Shiho memeluk kedua kakinya. Dagunya bersandar pada lututnya. Bibirnya tersenyum pahit.

Mungkin saja…zombie itu benar-benar ada di dunia ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 18**

**Hell Invitation**

**.**

**.**

"_What is your name, Miss_?" wanita cantik di depannya itu bertanya sekali lagi karena ia tak kunjung bergerak dari posisinya sekarang. Shiho mendengar jelas apa yang ditanyakan oleh wanita itu, tetapi bibirnya yang bergetar tak kunjung menjawabnya. Ia takut jika ia menyebutkan namanya, maka kekhawatirannya akan benar terbukti.

Melihat gadis berambut merah di depannya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, wajah wanita asing itu berubah cemas. Kedua tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan meraih tangan Shiho dan menggenggamnya. "_Are you alright, Miss_? _Did I hurt you_?"

Shiho masih terdiam. Kini bukan hanya bibirnya saja yang bergetar, kedua tangannya yang digenggam oleh wanita rupawan itu pun ikut bergetar. Kedua mata hijau keabuannya masih menatap tidak percaya pada wajah di hadapannya. Rasanya ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu, tetapi di salah satu sudut hatinya ia ingin tahu jika tebakannya ini benar atau salah.

Saat ia tengah bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri, sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya pelan, sedikit menyadarkannya. "Miyano-san? Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Shiho menoleh dan melihat Subaru Okiya berlutut di sampingnya. Dengan sedikit berusaha, Shiho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik sa-,"

"_Madame_!"

Sebuah suara lantang mengagetkan mereka bertiga. Ketiga orang yang kini sama-sama tengah terduduk di aspal jalan berlapis salju itu mengangkat kepala mereka. Tepat di belakang wanita bermantel abu itu, berdiri seorang wanita lain yang terlihat lebih muda. Rambut sebahunya berwarna pirang pucat—nyaris putih—dan mantel serta celana panjang hitamnya membuat wajah serta rambutnya yang putih terlihat begitu mencolok. Wanita itu berdiri dengan napas sedikit tersengal. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang menghabiskan cukup energi, misalnya—

"_Madame, where did you go_? _I was looking for you all around_!"

—mencari seseorang di tengah cuaca bersalju dan langit yang mulai gelap.

"Minerva!" wanita berambut cokelat yang dipanggil 'Madame' itu berseru.

"_I've told you that you can't go anywhere you like_! _What should I do if you get lost_?" wanita bernama Minerva itu belum berhenti menumpahkan rasa cemasnya.

"_I—I am sorry_," wanita berkacamata itu menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf. Helai rambutnya menutupi sisi wajahnya saat ia menunduk. Shiho dan Subaru yang sudah cukup dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang wanita setengah baya berparas cantik itu hanya bisa terdiam melihat pertengkaran kecil di depan mereka. Tak lama kemudian wanita asing bernama Minerva itu menghela napasnya. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat dua orang lain yang ada bersama 'Madame'nya.

"_Ah, I am sorry. Did Madame hurt you anywhere_?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada sopan, dengan logat British yang sama dengan sang Madame.

"_No, she didn't. We are okay_," Shiho yang masih belum tersadar penuh dari pikirannya menemukan Subaru menjawab untuk dirinya. Wanita berambut pirang itu tersenyum.

"_Thanks God_," wanita itu menghela napas lega untuk kedua kalinya. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada sang wanita bermantel abu. "_Let's go Madame_."

Mungkin tidak berani membuat rekannya memarahinya lebih jauh, wanita berambut cokelat itu mengangguk dan melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Shiho. Ia lalu meraih tangan yang terulur kepadanya dengan ringisan rasa bersalah. Sebuah pandangan kesal menanti dirinya, membuatnya menundukkan kepala sekali lagi, meminta maaf. Wanita bernama Minerva itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas pelan. Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis berambut cokelat yang masih terduduk di jalan di samping pria berkacamata yang tidak ia kenali. Matanya yang ditutupi kacamata hitam, menyipit perlahan.

"_Sorry for disturbing you_." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang yang ia ajak bicara, Minerva menarik tangan sang Madame untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Sang Madame yang terlihat masih ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti langkah rekannya yang cukup lebar dan cepat. Ia terus menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, memandangi punggung kedua orang yang baru saja ia temui yang masih belum beranjak dari posisi mereka. Menelan keraguannya dalam-dalam, wanita berambut panjang itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"_Young Mistress_!" suara wanita yang terdengar sedikit berat itu membuat Subaru dan Shiho menoleh.

"_See you soon_!"

Ucapan itu meninggalkan perasaan aneh di dada Shiho. Ucapan yang menandakan seolah mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi, entah kapan dan dimana…entah direncanakan atau tidak. Bahkan ia tidak mengerti jika pertemuan aneh yang sangat mengganggu perasaannya ini adalah benar atau hanya kebetulan. Ia pun tidak tahu jika ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan wanita itu untuk kedua kalinya atau tidak.

Baru beberapa waktu setelah saat itu, Shiho menyesali…

"Miyano-san?"

…ya, seandainya saja ia tidak bertemu dengan wanita itu untuk kedua kalinya.

**.**

**.**

Suara tetesan air yang cukup deras terdengar dari balik tirai yang menutupi ruang shower itu. Uap panas samar terlihat mengelilingi tubuh yang terbasuh basah di baliknya. Rambut pirang selehernya dibiarkan basah dengan ujung-ujung yang terkulai menutupi sedikit bagian pundaknya. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air hangat mengaliri tubuh dewasanya. Sedikit banyak ia merasa menikmati aktivitas yang ia nantikan setelah seharian menghadap layar komputer yang membuat matanya perih.

"_Ditutupi pun tidak ada gunanya, Jodie-sensei. Cepat atau lambat dia akan menyadarinya…"_

Alis pirangnya mengerenyit pelan mengingat ucapan itu.

"…_Dan jika kita bisa memanfaatkan kebenaran ini dengan baik, bukannya tidak mungkin Vermouth akan berbalik membantu kita."_

Agen FBI itu membuka matanya perlahan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Butiran air jatuh dari ujung hidungnya yang mancung, khas ras kaukasian. Bibirnya yang tidak sedang diolesi lipstik merah yang biasa ia pakai, sedikit terbuka. Sebuah desisan keluar dari dalamnya, seolah dia merasakan kemarahan yang belum kunjung ia selesaikan.

"Cih…"

Ia memutar keran shower di hadapannya hingga aliran air hangat berhenti membasuh badannya. Wanita itu membuka tirai yang hanya memberi ruang kecil untuknya membersihkan tubuh, mengambil baju handuk yang tergantung tidak jauh dan mengenakannya cepat. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan tetesan air dari rambut dan tubuhnya yang membasahi jalan yang ia lewati untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Ia hanya ingin segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang yang ia rasa bisa membantunya menghilangkan pikiran bodohnya yang entah kenapa selalu ia anggap masuk akal.

Saat tangan kanannya meraih ponsel miliknya, ia segera menekan tombol nomor 2, sebuah _speed dial_ yang ia siapkan untuk seseorang yang selalu ia andalkan sejak dua puluh tahun silam. Nada tunggu sambung dari baliknya membuatnya tidak sabaran dan sedikit membanting tubuhnya hingga terduduk di atas tempat tidur ukuran _queen_ miliknya. Saat nada sambung itu berhenti dan sebuah suara seseorang terdengar, ia menghela napas.

"Bos, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

Pembicaraan mereka berlangsung tidak lama. Setelah diakhiri dengan ucapan 'Aku mengerti', agen Jodie Starling pun menutup teleponnya.

Seolah sebuah beban besar terangkat dari pundaknya, Jodie menghela napas panjang sambil melemparkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Kedua tangannya terlentang di sisi tubuhnya, rambutnya yang basah tergerai dan mulai membasahi seprai miliknya. Tapi, ia terlalu lelah untuk mempedulikan bahwa tempat tidurnya akan basah karena tingkahnya malam itu. Seandainya boleh, rasanya ia ingin memejamkan mata dan segera tertidur saat itu juga walau masih berbalut baju handuknya. Walaupun, harus masuk angin keesokan paginya, dia hanya ingin segera tidur…dan melupakan banyak hal walau hanya sesaat, termasuk…

Jodie mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang masih menggenggam ponsel. Kepalanya yang masih berbaring menghadap langit-langit, kedua matanya melihat layar ponsel miliknya. Ia lalu menekan tombol 1 perlahan dan menekan tombol '_Call'_. Sebuah nada sambung yang sama terdengar namun segera terputus oleh suara wanita—operator.

Wanita amerika itu membiarkan sang operator menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebelum ia memutuskan panggilannya. Ia seolah tengah menunggu seandainya ada suara yang tiba-tiba memutus penjelasan tidak penting milik si operator. Suara yang sudah lama ingin ia dengar sejak kemarin, kemarin lusa, minggu lalu—

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak ada, ya…"

—sejak orang itu menghilang dari hadapannya begitu saja…

"Shuu—?"

**.**

**.**

Shinichi berjalan melewati pagar dan berhenti di depan pintu rumah Profesor Agasa. Ia menutup payungnya dan mulai menekan bel, memanggil nama-nama orang yang ia tahu menempati rumah itu. Udara saat itu sangat dingin, musim dingin benar-benar akan segera mendekati puncaknya. Shinichi mengitarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, sambil menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya. Salju-salju mulai menumpuk di pekarangan rumah profesor. Mobil VW kodok kuning punya profesor pun mulai tertutup salju. Kaca depannya bahkan sudah benar-benar tertutup, membuat Shinichi tidak bisa melihat apa pun di dalamnya.

Shinichi menghela napas, dan melihat uap napasnya sendiri. Benar-benar dingin. Ia berharap profesor atau Shiho akan membiarkannya makan malam di sana, karena beberapa hari yang lalu ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada masakan ibunya yang sudah kembali ke Amerika. Entah sejak kapan ia jadi menggantungkan diri pada tetangganya itu, padahal biasanya ia baik-baik saja hidup sendiri selama ini di rumahnya…  
Shinichi melirik rumah besar di samping rumah profesor. Ia pun menghela napas. Tidak untuk mengatakan bahwa di sana masih ada seseorang yang tinggal juga karena izinnya sendiri. Walaupun sekarang Shinichi tinggal di sebuah rumah lain yang ditempati ibunya sewaktu muda, tetapi mengingat dia sangat sering ke rumah profesor, entah kenapa semuanya terasa menjadi sedikit tidak praktis.

Dia tidak bisa mengusir mahasiswa program doktoral Universitas Toto itu begitu saja bukan?

Tak lama, profesor Agasa datang membukakan pintu untuknya. Sebuah senyuman lebar milik profesor menyambutnya, tidak lupa dengan pertanyaan 'Sudah makan malam?' yang sangat ia nantikan keluar dari mulut profesor. Entah sejak kapan di telinga Shinichi pertanyaan itu terdengar seperti 'Apakah kau mau makan malam bersama kami?'

"Shiho dimana?" tanya Shinichi saat tidak melihat Shiho di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Kini di hadapannya sudah ada sepiring nasi kare yang ia kenali sebagai buatan Shiho karena warnanya yang sedikit merah. Shinichi ingat bahwa Shiho sangat suka menambahkan banyak tomat ke dalam kare buatannya. Lalu, entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, rasanya…kentangnya terlalu banyak?

"Dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya begitu selesai memasak makan malam," jawab profesor Agasa lalu meminum jus tomat yang juga dibuatkan Shiho untuknya. Semenjak insiden penyamaran Vermouth sebagai dokter Araide berakhir beberapa bulan yang lalu, Shiho melarangnya membeli jus tomat kalengan dan sebagai gantinya akan menyempatkan diri membuatkannya sendiri untuk profesor. Tangan profesor sibuk mengklik mouse PC nya, ilmuwan tua itu kembali tenggelam dalam aktivitas browsingnya.

"Oh ya? Lalu, dia sudah makan malam?" tanya Shinichi lagi dengan sesuap kare di dalam mulutnya.

"Mungkin. Dia membawa makan malamnya ke kamar," jawab Profesor sambil melirik ke arah lantai dua.

"Hmmm," Shinichi menganggukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan makan malamnya yang terasa sangat nikmat di hari yang dingin itu. Ia memasukkan suapan ketiganya saat merasakan ada hal aneh lain di dalam kare itu. Sesuatu yang…melumer. Keju?

"Shinichi-kun," panggil profesor menghentikan kegiatan browsingnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya yang duduk di kursi putar agar menghadap Shinichi. Shinichi mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa…ada yang aneh dengan Shiho-kun hari ini saat di rumah sakit?" tanya profesor dengan nada cemas. Masih dengan mulut yang penuh, Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya. Mau tidak mau, dia jadi ikut merasa cemas juga.

Shinichi mengambil segelas air dari atas meja dan meminumnya beberapa teguk.

"Ada apa? Memangnya ada apa dengan Shiho hari ini?"

Profesor diam sesaat. Ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati meja makan tempat Shinichi berada.

"Tadi dia pulang diantar oleh Subaru-kun," ucap profesor singkat. Shinichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Oh ya? Bukankah dia paling tidak bisa akrab dengan orang itu?"

Profesor mengangguk pelan. Shinichi bersiap menyendok makan malamnya kembali. "Kare ini bahkan terasa lebih aneh bagiku."

"Bukan itu saja yang aneh," lanjut profesor. Suaranya yang terdengar lebih serius membuat Shinichi menghentikan niat untuk melanjutkan malamnya. "Shiho-kun menanyakan tentang—,"

Shinichi meletakkan sendoknya.

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

Shiho membenamkan kepalanya dalam bantal dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, terus merasa gelisah tentang apa yang ia temui hari ini…juga gelisah tentang apa yang mungkin saja terjadi.

Tidak ada yang pasti. Ia tahu itu sejak ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan penelitiannya dan kabur dari organisasi, walaupun kabur bukanlah rencananya sejak awal. Racun itu…APTX 4869 pun adalah suatu ketidakpastian yang dikembangkan oleh kedua orangtuanya dan ia lanjutkan dengan sangat sadar. Bila ia bisa kabur, bila ia bisa bertemu dengan Kudo Shinichi, bila ia bisa berlindung kepadanya…semuanya adalah hal yang tidak pasti…

…bahkan hingga saat ini, kematian orang yang ia tahu pun menjadi tidak pasti.

Mungkin saja sebenarnya Gin masih hidup. Mungkin saja kakaknya masih hidup, dan mungkin saja…

Shiho menegakkan tubuhnya dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Tangan kanannya menyusuri poninya dari depan dan berakhir menggenggam helaian rambut itu erat-erat.

Semua kepastian dan 'mungkin saja' ini membuat kepalanya sakit.

Mantan ilmuwan organisasi itu menghela napas berat. Ia tidak tahu siapa dan apa lagi yang dapat ia percayai setelah ini. Dia pun telah memutuskan untuk tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri sejak lama karena ia sadar mempercayai dirinya sendiri hanya membuatnya akan mencoba menghilangkan nyawanya sendiri untuk kesekian kalinya. Kreasi ilmunya sendiri pun sudah lama mengkhianatinya, baik dengan menjadi alat pembunuh yang reaksinya tidak terdeteksi dalam darah bahkan menghalangi usahanya untuk menyusul kakaknya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan keputusannya melanjutkan penelitian kedua orangtuanya. Tidak…sejak awal itu pun bukanlah hal yang menjadi keputusannya sendiri. Sejak kapan ia memutuskan sesuatu untuk kehidupannya sendiri? Selama ini dia hanyalah boneka bodoh yang diperalat organisasi…secara sadar, untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang dapat menentang kehendak Tuhan.

Shiho memeluk kedua kakinya. Dagunya bersandar pada lututnya. Bibirnya tersenyum pahit.

Mungkin saja…zombie itu benar-benar ada di dunia ini.

"Melamun, heh?" sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari pikiran-pikirannya yang rumit. Shiho mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Shinichi berdiri di sisi tempat tidurnya. Shinichi lalu mengambil tempat duduk di tempat tidur yang sama, tidak jauh darinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shinichi dengan wajah yang terlihat…datar?

"Eh?" Shiho terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sepertinya dia masih belum kembali ke alam sadar.

"Ada masalah?" Shinichi bertanya untuk kedua kalinya yang hanya dijawab oleh kedipan mata bingung dari Shiho. Menyerah, Shinichi menghela napas.

"Kau ini…" mata Shinichi menangkap piring yang sudah kosong di bufet samping tempat tidur Shiho. "Kau sudah makan?"

Shiho melirik piringnya yang sudah kosong. "Ya. Kalau kau mau, ambil saja. Di dapur masih banyak sisa."

"Profesor sudah menyiapkan satu porsi untukku tadi. Jika boleh berkomentar, masakanmu aneh…"

"Sejak awal aku tidak memasak untukmu," ucap Shiho ketus.

"Tapi, enak," Shinichi tersenyum lembut. Shiho terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Percakapan sederhana yang bisa terjadi kapan saja ini membuatnya merasa…senang.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kare bisa seenak itu jika dicampur keju. Yaah, walaupun kentangnya kurasa kebanyakan," Shinichi tertawa kecil. "Tapi, kare dengan rasa tomat khas buatanmu itu…aku suka."

Mendengar itu, entah sejak kapan Shiho merasa pipinya sedikit panas. Ia lantas menundukkan kepalanya agar warna yang hampir sama dengan warna tomat yang mulai menjalar di pipinya tidak terlihat oleh tuan detektif yang pandai bicara itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba hal baru. Itu saja…" ucap Shiho dengan suara pelan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka hanya diam. Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan tentang masakan kreasi baru dengan rasa aneh atau bahan tertentu yang dimasukkan terlalu banyak. Hanya ada suara bel angin dari beranda kamar Shiho yang pintunya belum ditutup. Hawa dingin masuk ke kamar itu, menemani kesunyian yang ada di antara mereka.

"Kudo-kun…" panggil Shiho sembari mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. "Waktu itu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku kan?"

Eh?

Shinichi tahu persis apa yang ditanyakan oleh Shiho, tetapi entah kenapa…rasanya itu bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya.

"Sebelum kita berangkat ke rumah sakit…di hari yang sama saat Mouri-san sadar dari koma," jelas Shiho, berharap agar Shinichi mengingat apa yang dia maksud. Shiho meluruskan kedua kakinya, badannya sedikit condong ke arah detektif SMA itu.

Shinichi menelan ludah. Ia tahu betul, saat itu semuanya hampir keluar dari lidahnya. Tetapi karena kondisi Ran yang tiba-tiba memburuk, ia pun membatalkan niatnya. Ia selalu mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia belum mengatakannya pada Shiho sejak hari itu. Apalagi belakangan ini ia jadi sedikit melupakannya karena kegiatannya menjaga Ran di rumah sakit. Shiho pun tidak terlihat mengingat hal tersebut, karena Shiho selalu ada saat Shinichi ada di rumah sakit. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Shiho akan menanyakannya dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Terlebih di saat wanita itu sendiri terlihat sedang memiliki masalah.

"Jadi…" suara Shiho menyadarkan Shinichi dari pikiran bimbangnya. "…Apa sebenarnya yang waktu itu ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Kudo-kun?"

"I-itu…" Shinichi ragu. Mata Shinichi melirik kanan kiri, bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sementara Shiho seolah mengintimidasinya, menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat, walau sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud persis seperti itu.

"Itu?"

"Ci-ciuman!" seru Shinichi membuat Shiho memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Ciuman?" ulang Shiho bingung. Shinichi mengatur napas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ciuman waktu itu…aku—," Shinichi menatap wajah Shiho ragu, takut seandainya ia salah bicara. "—minta maaf…"

Shiho tertegun mendengar jawaban Shinichi. Sedikit banyak ia bisa menangkap maksud Shinichi, walau sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh pemuda itu. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Saat itu…mungkin, pikiranku lah yang sedang tidak jernih," Shiho memperhatikan ayunan bel angin yang ada di berandanya. "Maaf aku membuatmu terjebak dalam situasi yang sulit."

Shinichi diam saja, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab atas perkataan itu sementara dia pun masih ragu apakah keputusannya untuk meminta maaf adalah benar…

Melihat Shinichi yang tidak berkomentar apa pun, Shiho tertawa pelan. Shinichi menaikkan alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud tawa wanita yang sedikit lebih tua darinya itu.

"Benar hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" Shiho tersenyum penuh makna. Entah kenapa ia merasa bukan hal itu yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh Shinichi. Ia membayangkan—atau mungkin mengharapkan—hal yang lebih buruk…?

Menemukan Shiho yang tersenyum dengan tidak biasa, Shinichi paham bahwa ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal-hal tertentu darinya. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan wanita itu dapat membacanya seperti ini, seperti kain yang transparan atau lembar buku yang terbuka. Yang ia tahu, wanita itu adalah seorang ilmuwan, bukan seorang psikolog.

Ia menghela napas, menyerah untuk kedua kalinya di malam itu.

"Baiklah, memang ada hal lain yang ingin kukatakan hari itu," jawab Shinichi sambil tersenyum. Shiho menggenggam seprai di bawahnya erat, bersiap seandainya itu adalah hal terburuk yang pernah didengarnya dari Shinichi.

"Tapi, aku…"

_Kudo-kun…?_

"…tidak berniat memberitahukannya kepadamu sekarang."

Mulut Shiho sedikit terbuka. "Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kau juga ada masalah yang tidak kau sampaikan kepadaku kan?" Shinichi berdiri dan mengambil piring kosong dari bufet tempat tidur Shiho. "Aku akan memberitahukannya kepadamu setelah kau menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku."

Shinichi berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Shiho dan memutar kenop pintunya. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku tidak akan memaksamu menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku. Aku hanya ingin tahu jika ada hal yang bisa kubantu. Kita ini…partner 'kan?"

Shiho mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Seandainya…seandainya saja dia bisa menceritakan kegelisahannya pada Shinichi. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak ingin melibatkan Shinichi lebih jauh dari ini walaupun ia tahu mereka berdua sama-sama telah jatuh terlalu dalam.

"Jika kau sudah merasa lebih baik, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Lagipula…" Shinichi melemparkan senyuman yang begitu lembut pada Shiho. "…Aku memang berniat mengatakannya padamu setelah semua ini berakhir. Walaupun sekarang, semua ini seolah membuatku berpikir akan pilihan 'sekarang atau tidak selamanya'. Tetapi aku yakin aku akan menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya padamu dengan tenang."

Angin malam bertiup sejenak, menghembuskan rambut merah Shiho yang tampak sedikit lebih panjang. _Sekarang atau tidak selamanya…_

"Nah, jika kau mengizinkanku pulang," Shinichi menarik pintu itu dan bersiap menutupnya. "Selamat tidur, Shiho…"

Cklek.

Pintu itu tertutup dan suara langkah Shinichi yang menuruni tangga terdengar samar di telinga Shiho. Shiho masih memandang daun pintu itu lekat-lekat, seolah pemuda itu masih berdiri di sana. Namun, kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa menceritakannya pada Shinichi masih ada di sana, tidak dapat ditutupi oleh apa pun.

Mungkin saja…ya, mungkin saja jauh di dalam hatinya ia kini tidak mampu mempercayai siapa pun.

Kudo Shinichi sekali pun.

Perlahan, sebelah tangan Shiho meraih sesuatu dari balik bantalnya. Ponsel. Ia membuka _flip phone_ miliknya dan membuka email yang sedari tadi ia lihat berulang kali hingga rasanya ia ingin menghapusnya atau bahkan membanting ponselnya agar ia tidak perlu melihatnya lagi.

Sebuah pesan yang ia sesali telah ia baca. Sebuah undangan yang ia sesali akan dia penuhi…

**Dear Young Mistress,**

…undangan ke neraka—

**I want to return your gloves. Let's meet up again next week in the Haido Park.**

**-Madame in Grey Suit-**

—neraka yang lebih gelap dan kejam dibandingkan yang pernah ia datangi sebelumnya. Neraka yang akan memaksanya untuk memilih antara orang yang ia cintai dan orang yang ia cintai.

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note s : **Menyisipkan sedikit author notes sebelum pembaca membaca chapter ini. Sebelumnya mohon maaf karena saya sudah 'menelantarkan' kisah ini setahun lebih. Really busy and can't prioritize fanfictions among my activities. But, suddenly I just realized of something and then I think that I can't leave this fandom. Saya tidak akan menuliskan banyak hal tentang ini. Hanya saja satu komentar saya. WE NEED MORE CANON FICS IN THIS DC INDONESIA FANDOM. Mungkin fic ini akan menjadi bentuk kampanye saya (sebuah usulan dari sahabat baik yang juga adalah penulis fic yang memiliki nama di fandom Bleach dan Naruto Indonesia) agar teman-teman penulis dapat melihat bahwa membuat Canon Fic dan membuat chara tetap IC tidaklah sulit :) Menjadi silent reader setahun belakangan ini membuat saya sedikit gatal dengan perkembangan karakter yang dikatakan IC, namun sebenarnya tidak mengarah ke situ—terutama untuk tokoh yang saya gemari bahkan sejak saya duduk di bangku SD. Mungkin bukan hal yang pantas dikatakan oleh seorang penulis yang meninggalkan fic nya selama satu tahun, tapi saya hanya ingin menebar 'kebaikan' dengan menulis. Kurang lebih…seperti itu.

Untuk teman-teman yang sudah meninggalkan review, terima kasih banyak. Saya menemukan banyak sekali review yang menginginkan ending dengan pairing ShinShi. Saya juga adalah penulis yang menyukai pairing tertentu, itu sangat manusiawi. Tetapi, fic ini bukan sekadar kisah yang mengarah ke pairing tertentu. Fic ini utuh, dengan semua karakter dan plot yang ada di dalamnya, ingin saya bangun ke sebuah resolusi secara alami. Pairing bisa saya katakan akan menjadi sebuah akibat, bukan sebab. Saya akan senang jika pembaca bisa memahami maksud saya satu ini. Walaupun saya tidak berniat mengkhianati pembaca karena saya tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa fic ini adalah mimpi masa kecil saya yang ingin saya kabulkan dengan tulisan saya sendiri :)


End file.
